i wish i have tadase's girl
by kairi jarel
Summary: love story amuto :D amu esta comprometida con tadase cuando ikuto aparece en su vida, quien ademas tiene un pequeño secretito... shugo chara no me pertenece ni sus personajes :B
1. Chapter 1

Era lo mejor que me podia pasar en la vida. Al menos eso era lo que todos opinaban. Lo cierto es que yo no podia decir que estaba realmente feliz.

-cariño…¿estas bien?-me pregunto mama. No se que cara abre puesto, pero estaba claro que no una muy emocionada.

-claro que si mama- dije poniendo una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro. Pero no era asi como me sentia. Y no sabia porque.

2 horas atrás

Mis padres organizaron una cena con los padres de tadase. Estoy emocionadisima por ir, al punto que por poco me pongo mal los zapatos al revés y me tropiezo por las escaleras. Hace días que mama esta demasiado alegre (mas de lo normal) y ami no para de decir ¡sorpresa! Cada vez que le pregunto porque.

-mama!- le grito en la oreja. Pobrecita, pego un brinco del susto.

-que cosa cariño?-

-me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa?- estoy segura que mi cara de suplica la convence.

-ay amu…-mama titubea. Eso no es normal.¿que rayos…?

-sientate hija, creo que llego el momento de comunicarte algo muy importante.

Ay. No. Algo no anda bien. Cuando mama hace eso es porque…

-amu, tu y tadase….-

Yo y tadase ¿Qué cosa?

- estan comprometidos-

…..

Comprometidos….

¿Qué?

-¿mama de que estas hablando?- es extraño. No entiendo, se supone que deberia sentirme feliz, pero no se porque me siento molesta.

-eso mismo amu- dijo mama con una sonrisa muy amplia. Creo que creyó que mi reacción era de felicidad.

-y ahora vamos a su cena de compromiso-

Aaahhh no! Eso nunca!

-ahhhh- maldicion! Estoy tan furiosa que no puedo ni hablar!

-perfecto cariño. Ahora tenemos que irnos- dijo mi madre dando brincos hacia la puerta.

2 horas después

No me quiero casar. No me interesa si mis padres y los de tadase son amigos. No me interesa si me gusta tadase. Yo no me puedo casar! Maldición! Si tan solo tengo 17 años! Como quieren que me case? Esto es demasiado para mi.

-mama, voy al baño un momento-

-por supuesto- me dijo. Me levante de la mesa y le dedique una sonrisa a tadase que me miraba baboso. Nunca pense que eso me iba a molestar. Camine con calma hasta la entrada del baño, y entonces cambie de direccion hacia las cocinas del lujoso restaurant donde nos encontrabamos. Y ahí me puse a correr como loca. Busque la puerta mas cercana, que para mi mala suerte estaba al final de la cocina, y los mozo me gritaron un monton de insultos que no me detuve a escuchar. Sali a la calle desesperada, y segui corriendo hasta que perdi la nocion del tiempo. Y de pronto me encontre en un parque con una hermosa glorieta llena de flores. Habian niños jugando por todas partes y todo se veia increíblemente tranquilo. Me sente en una banca exhausta de tanto huir, y fue entonces cuando sucedió aquello que cambio toda mi vida. Escuche la musica mas hermosa que jamas habia oido, y la segui como hipnotizada. Camine hasta otra glorieta un poco mas alejada y ahí lo encontre. Era un chico de unos veinte años, alto delgado, con el cabello azul tan fino y liso que cada ráfaga de viento lo revolvia como jugando con el. Tenia unas pestañas enormes, y su cuerpo..woooh! estab buenisimo. Y me percate de que era el quien hacia esa musica tan bella. El y su violin. Me quede parada como tonta observandolo y entonces el dejo de tocar y abrio los ojos para mirarme directamente a los mios. Se acerco, y podia ver sus ojos azul oscuro como si estuviera viendo todo lo que habia bajo mi ropa. No me podia mover.

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto pequeña pervertida?- me dijo acercandose demasiado a mi cara.

Mierda! Ahora si que no me podia suceder nada peor.


	2. Chapter 2

No tenia idea de porque esa mocosa me miraba tanto. Me acerque a ella para preguntarle, y mientras lo hacia me percate de que parecía de mentira, era tan pequeña que me servia de llavero.

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto pequeña pervertida?- cuando le pregunte, se puso tan roja que casi me muero con las ganas de reírme que me provoco su reacción. Pero luego pensé que eso habría sido grosero, así que opte por cerrar la boca.

-nada!-dijo ella, demasiado rápido para creer su respuesta. Repare que me miraba de pies a cabeza. Bueno, era inevitable, después de todo, soy demasiado sexy.

-si claro…bueno, me quedaría a charlar contigo, podríamos ir a tomar algo y todo eso, pero es que yo no salgo con niñitas-le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, y se puso casi tan rosa como su cabello.

-perdón? A quien le dices niñita?- vaya! Para ser tan pequeña tiene mucho carácter. Es absolutamente odiosa.

-a quien mas que a ti pequeñaja?- me estaba molestando de veras. Era la criatura más detestable que tuviera la mala suerte de conocer.

-eres un grosero imbecil- me dijo sacando su lengua mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba apretando los puños como una niñita de esas que les hacen berrinches a sus padres en el supermercado. Cielos! Si era igualita a Utau.

De todas formas yo ya me tenía que ir, así que no perdí mas mi tiempo con esa pulga molesta y me fui de vuelta al hotel.

Al día siguiente

Creo que nuca voy a poder entender a papa. Era mucho mas sencillo que yo buscara una habitación en la ciudad, cerca de la universidad o algo así, pero en vez de eso me mandaba a casa de un amigo suyo, al que yo jamás habia visto, y que para colmo tenia dos hijas.

-Ikuto, estoy seguro que te vas a llevar muy bien con ellas, las dos son muy dulces. Son las mejores chicas del mundo!- tengo que admitir que el señor hinamori es muy amable y definitivamente ama DEMASIADO a sus hijas.

El auto avanzaba rápidamente para suerte mía. Detestaba los lugares cerrados por mucho tiempo. Digamos que los gatos como yo prefieren el aire libre, pero esa es otra historia. En pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de los hinamori, donde una pequeña niña nos esperaba sentada en la puerta.

Me baje del auto y ayude al señor H. a sacar mis maletas de el portaequipaje, cuando sentí que alguien se colgaba de mis piernas. Tenia que ser Ami. El señor H. ya me había contado todo sobre sus hijas. Tenia que admitir que Ami era muy tierna. Ojala Utau fuera así, ni cuando tenia 3 años era adorable, ese demonio ambulante…

Entramos a la casa y la sra H. me saludo muy amablemente, así que por unos minutos pensé: que suerte la mía! Al menos son buenas personas.

Y ahí fue cuando mi burbuja de felicidad se reventó. Una pequeñaja de cabello rosa bajo por las escaleras. Estaba vestida con una minifalda negra y una polera rosa que decía "you're boyfriend thinks i'm hot".

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-tuuuuuuuuuu?- gritamos los dos al unísono.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: creo que se me olvido mencionar que cada cap tiene un playlist, asi que al inicio de cada uno voy a poner las canciones.

gomen! :P

Amu's POV

Aiiii nooooooooooooo! Porque EL? De todas las personas del planeta, el hijo del amigo de papa tenia que ser EL.

Ya, vale. A decir verdad creo que una parte de mi si estaba feliz de que el viviera con nosotros. No me malinterpreten, pero podía ser útil en ciertos casos. Aparte de eso, el resto del tiempo que me veía obligada a pasar con el era una especia de tortura medieval china. Como la ultima semana.

Una semana atrás.

-amu-chan!- yaya venia gritando como loca por el pasillo del instituto, chocando con cualquiera a menos de un metro de distancia suyo.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que te casas con tadase?- ai noo yaya!. Todos miraban en mi direccion con viva curiosidad. Ahora seria el comedillo del instituto completo.

-no se de que me hablas yaya- dije, tratando de adoptar mi actitud mas cool & spicy que pude, aunque mi yo interior estaba gritando como loca la palabra "mierda". Aun asi eso funciono, porque todos relajaron las caras y siguieron caminando como si nada.

Agarre a yaya de un brazo y corri con ella hasta el baño de chicas.

Tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, y espere a que salieran todas las chicas del baño.

Y ahí se fue lo poco de cool & spicy que me quedaba.

-aiiii yaya! Esto es una pesadilla!-

-entonces es cierto amu-chan?- la pobre casi se desmaya al decirlo. ¿y quien no? Ni loca casarme tan joven. Aggg!

- no se que hacer yaya-chan…esto es demasiado surrealista- y ni decirlo. Hoy en dia nadie se casa porque sus padres los comprometen. Eso es de hace milenios.

-hmm…amu, creo que tengo una idea. Pero no se si te va a gustar.-oh oh. Cuando yaya piensa en ideas no suelen ser buenas.

-amu, a ti te gusta tadase?-me quede pensativa. No es que no me gustara, pero…

-si me gusta, pero para ser mi novio de secundaria y punto ¿me entiendes?-yaya se puso colorada y me miro con cara de "amu-chi, no se de que me hablas"

-vamos, sabes perfectamente de que te hablo-la mire con cara de ufff! Pero es que era cierto. Yo queria a tadase, pero no tuve nunca la idea de que me casaria con el ni de que estaria con el por siempre.

-aii amu. Entonces hay una sola cosa que podemos hacer-

-¿Qué seria esa cosa?-hasta sus ideas locas me parecian una buena opcion en estos momentos.

-buscate otro novio-

….

Otro novio?

Yaya?

A?

-no me parece una buena idea-le dije mirandola con la esperanza de que se le ocurriese algo mas.

-es lo unico que puedes hacer-sentencio como quien dictamina una pena de muerte.

-pero quien?- no conocia a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme. Pero…no! Ese idiota nunca.

-ya pensare yo en eso- me dijo yaya. Uii, que consuelo.

Como sea me senti mas aliviada luego de hablar con ella. Escuche algunos comentarios sobre lo sucedido en la mañana, pero ninguno era muy enserio asi que me despreocupe.

En la tarde, Sali de clases con rima y yaya como todos los dias, pero afuera habia un alboroto infernal.

-viste a ese chico? Esta increíble!-grito una de segundo.

-estara esperando a alguien?-

-que suerte tiene esa entonces!-

Me pregunte por que todas estaban tan emocionadas por ver a un chico. Vamos, que ahí muchos por ahí. Salí por la puerta principal, cuando rima me dijo:

-amu! El chico guapo viene hacia aca!-

-ah?-

-adonde crees que vas?-me di la vuelta y ahí estaba la guinda de la torta para coronar mi dia.

-ikuto, que haces aquí?-

-vine a buscarte idiota, nos vamos a casa-

-casaaaaaaa?-escuche el grito a coro de todas las chicas del instituto. Mi mala suerte no podia empeorar.

-callate y vamos-le dije agarrandole una manga de la chaqueta de cuero negra y corriendo lo mas rapido que pude.


	4. Chapter 4

Playlist de hoy:

1.-california girls-katy perry ft. snoop dogg.

2.-break it off-sean paul ft. rihanna

3.-right girl-the maine.

Ikuto's POV

Horas antes

Mi primer dia de universidad. Chicas por aquí chicas por alla. No me voy a quejar. No es que estuvieran mal, de hecho algunas estaban demasiado bien, pero ninguna me parecia lo suficientemente interesante para perder mi tiempo en ellas. Lo cierto es que me pase la mayor parte del dia huyendo de ellas, en especial por que un grupo de locas creo un fanclub de "amamos a ikuto" y en menos de dos horas tenian 288 miembros. Pero no las puedo culpar. Soy demasiado sexy.

Asi que ese era mi "tranquilo" dia, hasta que recibi la llamada de samara.

-mushy mushy?-conteste.

-ikuto-kun…..tienes….siete dias…-me quede pensando quien era el idiota que me gastaba bromas telefonicas.

-mira imbecil, deja de llamar para hacer pitanzas idiota, te juro que si te veo…-

-ikuto-kun! Soy la sra. Hinamori!-ups. Creo que meti la pata.

! gomen, es que pense que era una pitanza, como se escuchaba entrecortado...-que mala suerte la mia.

-ya ya ikuto-kun, no te preocupes, pero es que necesito pedirte un favor. Es urgente.-escuche en su voz que se trataba de algo serio asi que decidi prestar cualquier ayuda que fuera posible, después de todo, ella era muy amable (no como su hija).

-es que el abuelo de amu esta enfermo y necesitamos ir a verlo al hospital de forma urgente, asi que necesitaremos que cuides de amu y la casa por los proximos siete dias ¿puedes?-aiiii no! Porque tengo que cuidar a esa mocosa?

-si señora hinamori, no hay problema-

-gracias ikuto, y ademas puedes ir a buscarla hoy al instituto? Es que me preocupa que amu se vaya sola mientras yo no este- eso si tenia que ser broma.

-por supuesto. Estare en la salida para esperarla-

-gracias por todo ikuto, y siento molestarte, con esto, te tengo que cortar adios!-

La señora hinamori corto y me di cuenta de lo que me habia dicho. Iba a estar una semana a solas, con la casa entera para mi, y una adolescente de 17 años a mi cuidado. Tengo que admitir que se me cruzaron por la mente algunas ideas no muy santas, pero las deseche de inmediato. Diablos! Por mucho que tengamos solo tres años de diferencia, ni loco me meto con esa pequeñaza. Es repulsivamente odiosa.

-ikuto..deja de pensar cosas raras- me dijo yoru. No se en que minuto aparecio. Por poco empeze a creer que me lo habia dejado en el aeropuerto.

-no pienso nada yoru, ahora ve a cazar ratones y no me molestes.-

Por la tarde

-amu! Terminaste?-

-ya casi ikuto, ahora cierra tu madita bocaza si no me vas a ayudar-

-es tu casa, tu cocinas y haces la colada- le dije riendo mientras disfrutaba la nueva forma de tortura que idee para amu-chan. Era lo mejor que se me podia ocurrir. Yo iba a disfrutar de la casa al completo, televisión, comida y ropa limpia, mientras amu hacia todas las tareas de la casa, era brillante. Y no me tomen a mal, pero me lo merecia, que cuidar a esa enana era lo peor que me podia pasar.

Amu POV

Mis padres no me podian haber dejado al cuidado de semejante pervertido idiota. Mira que obligarme a hacer las tareas de la casa! Si al menos fuera mas caballero se ofreceria a ayudarme, pero no, tenia que ser un bastardo mimado. Tipico de los chicos con dinero. Creo que olvide mencionar eso. Ikuto tiene solo tres años mas que yo , pero tiene 100 veces mas dinero que yo (y eso es mucho decir).

Pero como sea, por su culpa tuve que hace la colada, la cena, ordenar, y todo ese tipo de cosas. El problema es que nunca antes lo habia hecho, asi que por alguna razon, la lavadora empezo a vomitar espuma, las ollas en la cocina olian raro, y tenia la impresión de que habia mas polvo acumulado que antes de ponerme a limpiar.

-ikuto, creo que tengo un problema- y uno gigante. Ahora de la cocina salia un humo negro y espeso.

-ikuto hablo enserio creo que algo esta cobrando vida en la cocina-me estaba empezando a asustar. Para mas remate la lavadora ahora si que se habia vuelto loca y ademas de escupir espuma se movia como por arte de magia formando circulo en el piso.

-maldita sea ikuto!- grite como loca mientras subia corriendo las escaleras para ir a buscarlo a su habitación (al frente de la mia)

Cuando choque con el y caimos rodando escaleras abajo


	5. Chapter 5

Amu's POV

Lo unico que recuerdo es que en un momento yo estaba corriendo escaleras arriba, y al otro no se como estaba tendida en el sillon de mi living. Abri los ojos como pude (porque los parpados me pesaban como los mil demonios) y no se como estaba toda la casa reluciente. Era impresionante. Me levante lentamente, estirando mis brazos y piernas (me dolia todo) y me toque la cabeza. Ni un chichón. Que rayos…?

De la cocina ya no salia nada extraño. En vez de eso senti un aroma delicioso a miso, y mi estomago empezo a rugir. Fui directo a la fuente de ese olor, y me encontre con lo ultimo que esperaba ver. Ikuto, con el delantal de cocina de mama?... de las cosas raras que habia visto en mi vida, esa era la mayor de todas.

-ikuto tu, que haces?- le pregunte un tanto aturdida aun, aunque no estaba segura porque.

-roncas como hombre amu-me dijo sarcastico, mientras revolvia lo que habia en la olla.

Me dio tanta rabia! Como me puede decir algo asi?

-no se de que me hablas. Ademas que fue lo que paso?-me moria de curiosidad de saber como habia terminado ikuto haciendo aquello.

-ahora me vas a decir que no recuerdas el desastre que dejaste en la casa?-me miro con cara de pregunta, como si yo de verdad fuera tonta. Y ahí recorde: corri a buscar a ikuto escaleras arriba, cuando el iba bajando y chocamos. Pero entonces, no se como, ikuto puso su mano en mi cabeza y lo ultimo que recuerdos es que caimos al piso de abajo.

Mire su mano derecha, y me percate de que estaba roja y raspada.

-ikuto! Tu mano!-le dije corriendo hacia donde el estaba.

-bah! Eso no es nada en comparación con todo el desastre que tuve que limpiar- me dijo molesto. Y vaya que si estaba molesto. Me senti un poco culpable, a decir verdad. Habia desordenado ams que ordenado, y ahora por mi culpa su mano estaba herida. Aunque una parte de mi estaba segura de que se lo merecia…imbecil. Pero no! Vamos, que de todas formas en parte fue culpa mia.

Me fui de la cocina, sintiéndome pésimo. Nunca iba a ser capaz de cocinar ni hacer nada de esas cosas bien, y para colmo, ahora le debía un favor a ese pervertido…

Abrí la puerta de mi pieza y me puse a buscar la cajita de los primeros auxilios, por lo menos para encontrar una bandita. Las únicas que encontré tenia estampado de hello kitty, pero bueh, le quedaban bien a ikuto, ese gato depravado.

-que te pasa amu-chan?-me dijo una vocecita al oidio.

-ai miki! Me asustaste! Donde te habías metido todos estos dias? Además, y las chicas?- la mire con cara de reprobación. Se lo merecía! Mira que dejarme sola con ese imbecil.

-ai amu-chi! Sumimasen! Te juro que queríamos volver antes, pero es que te preparamos una sorpresa!- sorpresa?

-amu!- dijeron las chicas a coro mientras venian todas al tropel con una caja grande colgando.

-que es eso chicas?- les pregunte muerta de la curiosidad.

-es un regalo por tu compromiso con tadase-kun!-me dijeron todas muy emocionadas.

Ahí me senti increíblemente deprimida. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y me hice huevito con los brazos. Asi que ellas ya lo sabian? Y porque no me lo dijeron?

-amu-chi..-dijo sue tocandome la cabeza despacito.-no estas feliz?-

-no chicas. Lo siento, pero es que yo no me quiero casar- les dije triste.

-lo sentimos mucho amu- me dijo dia, tambien triste.-dejaremos esto en otra parte- tomo el paquete, y se lo iba a llevar, pero algo me dijo que la detuviera.

-aun asi dia, quiero que me den ese regalo. Puedo?- les dije suplicante. Las chicas sonrieron mas animadas y me pasaron la caja.

Adentro habia un vestido rosa con un lazo en la cintura de color blanco. Era muy bonito, pero yo jamas me habia puesto algo asi. Las chicas me miraban muy emocionadas esperando a que yo dijera algo, asi que decidi hacer lo unico que sabia las haria felices.

-es hermoso. Me lo pondre ahora mismo-les dije sonriendo. Las cuatro gritaron yupiii! De la alegria y se fueron para dejar que me cambiara. Mira la caja del regalo y las banditas y suspire.

Ikuto's POV

Amu se desaparecio de un minuto a otro, y no tenia idea de porque. Dios! Era flojisima! Ademas de hacer las cosas mal, ahora me dejaba solo como si yo fuera su sirviente. Era tan odiosa, que a veces me daban ganas de gritarselo en la cara.

-ikuto, creo que amu tiene charas- me dijo yoru. Yo lo mire sorprendido. Charas? Amu? Porque alguien como ella iba a necesitar charas? Siempre estaba tan segura de si misma…no lo entendia en lo absoluto. De pronto senti pisadas bajando por la escalera, y fui a ver si era amu. Yo ya me habia cansado de hacer las cosas, asi que ella tenia que poner la mesa.

-amu! Maldición apresurate que ya me aburri de hace las cosas por ti! – le grite mientras me dirijia al living a ver televisión y no hacer nada.

-agg!amu! que estas…?- pero no pude terminar la frase. Un vestido rosado venia bajando por las escaleras, y la chica que lo llevaba puesto era hermosa…espera. Amu? Es broma?. Yo no dije hermosa, digo, creo que vi mal o algo asi.


	6. Chapter 6

Playlist :D

1.-the way we talk-the maine

2.-she likes-forever the sickest kids

3.-long shot-kelly clarkson

Ikuto's POV

No se que se me paso por la cabeza. De verdad no queria decir eso de hermosa. Por dios! Estoy hablando de amu. Es espantosamente odiosa. No existe ninguna razon por la cual yo querria decir eso de hermosa. Como sea, amu bajo con ese vestido rosa que se le veia fenome...agg! digo con ese vestido rosa, y una caja de banditas en la mano.

-ikuto, pasame tu mano- me dijo cuando llego a mi lado. La mire con cara de no entender nada. Para que queria mi mano?. Se la pase reluctante, y no se porque diablos estaba temblando. Eso era ridículo. Seguro que fue estrés post-traumatico por la caida... si! Tenia que ser eso. Amu tomo mi mano y de pronto mi pecho comenzo a doler. Creo que la caida me afecto en serio.

Amu comenzo a desinfectar la herida de mi mano y...

-ayyy! Maldición amu eso arde!-Le dije mirándola enojado. Primero me hacia esa heriad por culpa suya y luego por su culpa me dolia nuevamente

-solo cierra la boca ikuto- me respondio ella casi haciendo sonar sus dientes. Creo que estaba un poquitin nerviosa, incluso sus mejillas estaban un tanto rosadas. Entonces se me ocurrio una idea genial para molestarla.

-hey gatita, porque tan nerviosa?- le dije acercándome a su oido. Bingo! Amu casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión. Por fin habia descubierto una forma efectiva de molestarla.

-ikuto baka!-me grito mientras me pegaba con algo en la mano. Que?

Hello kitty? Estaba de broma si creia que me iba a quedar con esa cosa puesta. La mire furioso, y le habria dicho un monton de cosas de no haber sido porque sono el timbre justo en ese momento

-yo abro!- Dijo amu mientras corria rapido hacia la puerta, mas huyendo de mi que otra cosa. Wow! Era increíblemente entretenido molestarla. Sonrei para mi mismo mientras ella abria la puerta y su amiga entraba gritando en la casa

-amu quien era ese chico?- grito la niña con aspecto infantil. Si era igualita a amu. Recien salida de la guardería. De donde salian tantas pequeñajas?

Yaya's POV

Me fui corriendo a casa de amu apenas termine de cenar en casa. Juro que no habia entendido nada. De donde salio ese chico cool que la estaba esperando? Bueno, en realidad eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era saber que relacion tenia el con amu-chi. Porque quizas...chotto! tenia que averiguar primero que era lo que estaba sucediendo antes de idear cuaquier cosa. Llegue en 20 minutos a la casa de amu. Debo decir que fue todo un record.

Era un poquitin tarde, pero es que me moria de la curiosidad, y ademas, era verano, asi que aun habia luz de dia. Pude vislumbrar que en el living habia una luz encendida, asi que asumi que amu estaria en casa. Toque el timbre y amu abrio un poco acelerada. Wow! Nunca habia visto a amu-chi tan arreglada era de lo mas kawai!.

-amu-chan te ves genial!- le dije mientras entraba a la casa dejando a amu con cara de oh oh. Aii es que me cuesta no ser impulsiva. Gomene!

Y entonces vi la solucion al problema de amu. Esta vez si que tuviste una gran idea yaya!

Amu's POV

Yaya entro como loca a mi casa, y ni tiempo me dio de decirle a ikuto que se desapareciera. Uff, ahora si que iba a tener que dar un par de explicaciones, no queria que yaya lo malinterpretara.

-yaya, etto...el es...-

-amu es perfecto!- ai me quede de una pieza. No me digan que a yaya le habia gustado esa neko hentai?

-gracias por el cumplido pequeñaja, aunque eso ya me lo habian dicho antes.-dijo el muy descarado sonriendo sexymente. Porque tenia que ser guapo?

-cierra la boca ikuto- le dije enojada.-yaya mira, el asunto es que..-

-ya ya amu! Es que no lo ves?- ver el que? De que me perdi?

-es que es justo lo que necesitabas para nuestro plan!-plan...no podia ser que ella estuviera hablando de eso justamente.

-amu entiende. Es la unica manera de liberarte del compromiso con tadase-

entonces paso algo muy extraño. Ikuto se puso tenso, como si la mencion de ese nombre hubiese sido leña para el fuego. Su expresión era terrorífica. De todas las caras que lo habia visto poner, esa definitivamente era algo nuevo.

-estan hablando de tadase hotori por casualidad?-pregunto con algo mas que curiosidad en la voz.

-el mismo! Como es que ... acaso lo conoces?- pregunto yaya ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como una niña pequeña y curiosa.

-digamos que nos hemos visto antes. Y no se que es lo que ustedes dos se traen entre manos. Pero si es para librarse de ese idiota, estoy dentro.-ikuto sonrio de forma muy seductora...pero que es lo que acababa de decir?


	7. Chapter 7

Playlist de hoy :D

1.-don't stop now- the maine.

2.-fuel to the fire- the maine

3.-dakota- a rocket to the moon

Ikuto's POV

Como sea. No tenia idea que se traian estas dos entre manos con eso de querer mi ayuda, pero con tal de darle un poco de su propia medicina a ese mocoso imbecil, yo feliz. No se si me doy a entender correctamente, pero por si no lo entienden, lo hare mas claro: ODIO a tadase hotori. Es algo asi como el hijo del diablo. Y creanme, que tengo mis razones para detestarlo, unas muy buenas, incluso para ser verdad. Pero me desvie del tema. El asunto es que yo aun no lograba entender como es que yo encajaba en esta historia, asi que le pedi a yaya que me dijera que es lo que yo debia hacer. Me prepare mentalmente y fui a buscar una bebida a la cocina para relajarme un poco. Tener algo en la mano siempre sirve. Luego me sente en el sillon frente a amu y yaya.

-ikuto! Escucha atentamente mi plan-dijo ella demasiado emocionada, creo. Supongo que para yaya era un plan de esos que salen en lo mangas shojo que lee mi hermana. Bien cursi. Y no me equivocaba.

-ikuto, tu seras el novio de amu- ahí salio disparada de mi boca toda la bebida.

-que? A no! Eso nunca!-le grite. En que estaba pensando? Ni muerto hacia eso. Pero lo que no me espere fue la reaccion de amu. Ella estaba todo el rato muy palida y nerviosa, y entonces se levanto y se acerco a mi sillon.

-ikuto, te lo pido…no, te lo ruego, ayudame-me dijo muy cerca mi cara con la suya. Eso era algo nuevo. Amu era la personas mas orgullosa que jamas hubiera conocido, y ahora me estaba rogando? Dios, si que tenia que estar desesperada. La mire nuevamente tratando de evaluar la situación. No soy muy dado a ponerme en el lugar de otros, pero algo en su expresión me dijo que esto era demasiado para ella. Trate de imaginarme el porque de eso, después de todo, si no la ayudaba ella se casaria con tadase…y de pronto me lo imagine. Ella tomada del brazo con tadase, ella cocinando para tadase (aunque con sus dotes culinarias eso seria genial), pero por alguna razon, eso no me gusto nada.

Suspire cansado y amu me miro resignada.

-yaya, creo que solo me queda huir de casa. me ire un tiempo, que las cosas se calme y…-

-amu sere tu novio.-mi voz sono segura. Tan seria y segura que hasta yo me asuste.

Amu's POV

Horas después

Yaya se habia ido a su casa poco después de acordar con ikuto que el seria mi nuevo novio. Uii, cada vez que pensaba en eso me daban retorcijones de estomago. Seguramente era por lo repulsivo de ese imbecil, perdon, de mi "novio".

No se que fue lo que hizo que ikuto cambiara de opinión. Pero me senti aliviada al saber que ya no estaba sola en esto.

Como me senti un poco agotada cuando nuestra clandestina reunion termino, decidi ir a buscarme una cerveza helada al refrigerador. Esa noche no queria pensar, en serio.

Me levante de un salto de mi cama y fui hasta la cocina tratando de hacer poco ruido por si ikuto ya se habia dormido, cuando senti que la puerta de su habitación se abrio. Mierda. Ni un minuto de tranquilidad.

-que haces amor?- senti que mi corazon dio un brinco hasta el otro lado del planeta.

-nada de amorcito ikuto baka!- le grite dandome vuelta enojadisima y bajando las escaleras bien rapido.

-con que te quieres hacer la interesante eh?-me dijo ese gato pervertido. Me irrita.

-ikuto, cierra la boca!-le grite bien fuerte para que me escuchara. Tenia las mejillas rojas y estaba muerta de vergüenza. De verdad que ikuto a veces me ponia de un humor malisimo.

Abri la puerta del refrigerador y saque una cerveza cualquiera, la verdad es que yo no soy muy dada a beber asi que no me importo cual fuera la marca. La destape y tome un sorbo. Al menos era muy refrescante.

-hmmm ahora ya entiendo como es que tadase termino comprometiendose contigo- dijo ikuto, quien aparecio detrás del refri y casi me mata del susto.

-de que hablas?-le dije molesta sin siquiera mirarlo.

-es que seguramentehaciendote la interesante hiciste que cayera en tus garras no pequeña gatita?-sonrio de una forma descarada y grosera. Y yo me senti increíblemente deprimida. Asi que eso era lo que el pensaba de mi? Que yo era una cualquiera?

-no, amu, yo…etto…no quise decir eso.-ikuto estaba un poco complicado, pero su explicación no me hizo sentir mejor. Me tome lo que quedaba en la botella de un trago. Ikuto saco otra del refri y me imito. El silencio comenzo a tornarse incomodo y ambos nos miramos sin saber que decir. Entonces ikuto trato de romper el silencio (eso fue digno de ver, creanme).

-te parece si sacamos unas cuantas y vamos a ver televisión?- lo mire extrañada. Es que estaba siendo muy amable conmigo o era acaso el efecto del alcohol? Aaa como sea. No interesaba.

-esta bien- le dije mientras tomaba unas cuantas y saliamos de la cocina.

Nos sentamos en el piso y ikuto encendio la tv. No nos fijamos en ella mucho, debo decir. Es quemi cabeza no estaba para programas malos.

-sabes amu? Creo que aun tenemos un problema.-

-y cual seria ese?-

-es que nuestra historia esa de que nos enamoramos y nos amamos es un poco mala no crees?-

-hmmm, quizas.-

-amu…-lo mire con cara de que? Ademas creo que a esa altura mis neuronas no hacian sinapsis. Culpemos al alcohol.

-casemonos.- nos miramos a los ojos un momento demasiado largo. Entonces se me fue todo a la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa a todos los readers :D

Arigato por sus reviews! Tambien para todos los que tienen ideas sobre lo que les gustaria leer en este fic, recibo sugerencias en los reviews tambien :)

Playlist de hoy:

1.-gateaway-artist vs. poet

2.-girls freak me out-the summer set

Ikuto's POV

Apenas termine de decirle que nos casaramos. La borrachera la dejo tonta. Se cayo encima de la alfombra dormida a mas no poder de aturdida y me dejo hablando solo. Detesto eso de amu, es demasiado mal educada (y no me importa que tan borracha estaba). Suspire profundamente. Yo mismo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones. Creo que ya llevaba al menos una 5 cervezas, aunque tampoco es que estuviera tan mal como para no saber de que estaba hablando.

Creo que tengo que explicar algo. No soy un santo. No hago esto por caridad hacia amu, y menos porque la ame y quiera compartir el resto de mi vida con ella y blah blah blah…lo cierto es que una parte de mi se compadece quizas un poco de ella (muy poco); pero lo que sucede es que yo tengo mis propias razones para querer esto.

Es que los sueños que yo tengo y los que mi padre tiene para mi son dos cosas muy diferentes. La unica razon por la que me vine a japon a estudiar, es por que a ese viejo se le ocurrio la maravillosa idea.

_Flashback_

_Toco mi violin en mi habitación. Es lo que mas amo hacer. Podria pasarme la vida entera haciendo esto._

_papa irrumpe en mi habitacion_

_-ikuto!- cielos, esta furioso._

_-si papa?- no bajo el violin de mis manos. Simplemente lo miro con cara de que te traes ahora eh?_

_-estoy harto de que pierdas tu tiempo con esas cancioncitas inútiles tuyas-ohh callate porfavor. Mis canciones son fabulosas, todos en el instituto se vuelven locos por mi._

_-te vas de vuelta a japon-mi violin se cae de mis manos. Puedo sentir como mi rostro se desfigura de la rabia._

_-que? Yo no pienso volver. Aquí esta mi futuro!-no puedo parar de temblar de la rabia, esto es injusto._

_-tu futuro es ser el heredero de una de las mas grandes compañias en innovación tecnologica. Dejate de hablar tonterias._

_Esto no me puede estar pasando._

_Fin del flashback_

Como sea. Este es mi pasaporte de vuelta a mi vida y mis sueños. Si hay algo que papa desea mas que el hecho de que herede su compañía, es que yo me case con una chica de buena familia para que la empresa prospere y blah….asi que es como sumar dos mas dos. Amu es de buena familia, amu necesita ayuda, yo necesito ayuda, distraigo a papa un tiempo, y bingo! Mi vida se soluciona.

Mire a amu con un poco mas de simpatia. Quizas su presencia en mi vida no sea tan mala después de todo.

Amu's POV

Me dolia la cabeza a morir. Sentia que se iba a deshacer en mil pedazos. Los rayos de sol se filtraban con insistencia por mi ventana, asi que lo poco que pudo procesar mi cerebro es que era quizas mediodia. Me levante de la cama y me estire lo mas lento que pude para que mi cabeza no estallara. Me abraze a mi misma tratando de despertar un poco apretandome los brazos, cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenia puesto el vestido. De hecho, ahora estaba con el pijama en vez de eso. Como? ….ikuto! ayy no! Que fue lo que hice? Es que lo ultimo que recuerdo es algo de…ayyy que era? Piensa amu piensa!...nos….? que era lo que dijo anoche?...algo de casarnos?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Como que casarnos? Ahí no. Que fue lo que hice ?

Baje corriendo cono alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras. Que dolor ni que nada, esto era una emergencia de nivel nacional.

-ikuto! Que fue lo que hiciste?- grite en el living esperendo que se despertara. Pero el no estaba ahí. Adonde se habia metido?.

-me llamabas pequeñaja?- dijo bajando las escaleras. Tenia puesto solamente unos boxers negros y senti que mi cara se puso a estallar con fuegos artificiales. Ay dios.

-callate idiota! Que fue lo que me hiciste anoche?- le grite histerica.

-ufff, es que no recuerdas amu-chan?- me dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara. Se me puso la piel de gallina.

-ikuto baka!-comenze a sollozar-yo que me estaba guardando para mi marido y tu me la robaste!-aaaaaaa! Porque tu de todos los imbeciles en este mundo?.

Ikuto puso cara de que?

-de que hablas amu? Acaso pensaste que hicimos cosas h***?-

-callate ikuto baka baka baka!- senti que enrojeci hasta la medula. Que rabia que tenia!.

-shhh. Si que tienes una mente sucia gatita-me dijo casi al borde de un ataque de risa.-yo no te hice nada anoche, no eres de mi gusto-me dijo muy orgulloso, el muy…esperen. Dijo que no hizo nada?

-entonces como es que ya no tengo puesto el vestido?-no lograba comprender ese detalle.

-pues, que pesabas como los mil demonios anoche cuando te lleve a tu habitación, porque estabas muy borracha como para subir sola, y cuando te deje acostada, de la nada comenzaste a desvestirte.-

Que yo hice que?

-sucio neko hentai!- asi que me vio desnuda? Por un momento senti muchisima vergüenza.

-ya si, seguro. El asunto es que te dije que dejaras de hacer eso. Y tu no me escuchaste asi que busque tu pijama y te lo tire para que te lo pusieras y luego me fui-me dijo muy desapasionadamente. Entonces no había sucedido nada. Pero aun no me sentía bien con el asunto.

-pero entonces que fue eso de c…c…-no lograba que saliera la palabra de mi boca. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Asi que me puse a mirar hacia la ventana como si fuera algo muy interesante.

-casarnos?pfff…jajjajajaj-se empezo a reir como loco. Que es lo que le pasaba a este imbecil.

-vamos, no creiste que sera un matrimonio de verdad o si?-me observo entretenido. Claro que no lo crei…como es que yo iba a creer eso? Nonono. Claro que no lo crei.

-etto, claro que no aho!- le dije inflando los cachetes. Me molestaba que siempre se riera de mi.

-si claro. Como sea, lo que te queria decir antes que te pusieras inconciente era que deberiamos casarnos de mentira.-casarnos de mentira. No entendia muy bien que es lo que pretendia pero algo del asunto tenia sentido.

-pero jamas nos dejaran "casarnos" asi como asi.-

-hmmm. Espera, dejame pensar.-

-ya! Lo tengo pequeñaja!-

-que se te ocurrio-

-pues que tu digas que estas embarazada y listo!-me dijo sonriendo triunfante, como si supiera los numeros de la loteria de antemano.

-tu te volviste loco?-es que eso tenia que ser una broma. A veces lo odiaba mas de lo necesario.

-no, mira. Piensa. Podemos usar la excusa de que pasamos la noche juntos. Es perfecto!-

-ya, pero mis papas saben que jamas haria eso con alguien que recien vengo conociendo-

-si, lo imagine, asi que tambien tengo la solucion a eso-

-cual seria?-

-pues yo te digo las fechas de todas las veces que vine a japon, hacemos coincidir con alguna historia cursi que se nos ocurra de cómo nos conocimos, y de que ya nos habiamos visto antes.-me dijo como si fuera lo logico. Pero tenia razon, era una buena idea.

-mira amu, hacemos esto, tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo y luego cada uno hace su vida si?- hmm. Ya que no se em ocurria nada mejor…

-hecho- le dije mientras apretabamos nuestras manos en señal de pacto. Lo que yo no sabia es que eso era solo el principio de algo muy diferente a lo que tenia previsto.


	9. Chapter 9

Covergirl-pushplay

Everything you want-vertical horizon

Amu's POV

Las cosas no habian salido tan mal como yo esperaba. Aun asi senti pena por papa y mama. Y un poco (casi nada) por ikuto. Es que crei que papa iba a matarlo. Ademas, esta era la unica salida a mis problemas. Porque tenia mas que claro que si mis padres no me casaban con tadase, seguramente habrian pensado en alguien mas. Como odiaba eso.

_Flashback._

_Ikuto estaba nerviosisimo, yo tambien. Sentia que me sudaban las manos y tenia la espalda fria. Estaba muerta de susto, y no podia creer que ikuto la habia lanzado con tan poco tacto. Definitivamente no es muy brillante cuando se trata de entablar conversaciones, aunque eso ya lo sabia._

_-etto...porfavor, , yo desearia que usted aceptara mis sinceras disculpas sobre el asunto y, si usted lo conciente, pido la mano de su hija en matrimonio- ikuto se arrodillo e hizo una reverencia hacia papa. Por poco crei que papa iba a echarlo a patadas en ese mismo instante. Pero en vez de eso solo respiro profundo, y se sentó._

_-cuando empezaste a salir con mi amu?-pregunto muy serio mirándonos a ambos con cara de que diablos andaban haciendo?._

_-pues vera señor...es que hace un año yo vine aquí para visitar a un amigo que no veía hace mucho, y pues, resulta que caminando por la ciudad fui a parar a un parque cerca de acá, y ahí me encontré con amu.-resumió como no queriendo contar mas detalles sobre nuestros "encuentros". Me sorprendió la facilidad con que podía actuar y lo bueno que era en eso. Pero el problema es que no me cabía en la cabeza que era lo que ikuto quería lograr involucrándose en toda esta historia._

_-si, entiendo-dijo papa mas tranquilo de lo que yo esperaba que estuviera. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba demasiado tranquilo._

_-bueno, en ese caso no queda otra opción que aceptar que ustedes dos se casen-dijo mirándonos a los dos muy seriamente._

_-y mientras antes sea, mejor. Asi que será la semana siguiente a la graduación de amu._

_Ufff. Pude escuchar el alivio mental en la mente de ikuto y la mia._

_-ademas, creo que seria conveniente que ambos se quedaran con la pieza de amu por ahora. Ami querra de vuelta su pieza y ustedes no tendrán problemas con eso o si?-pregunto papa de forma incluso emocionada?_

_Pero esperen. Que fue lo que dijo?_

_Y ahora por que mama sonrie? Es que son rarisimos los dos._

Fin del flashback

Supongo que ahora es entendible el porque dije que no había salido TAN MAL. Omitiendo el detalle que tendría que compartir mi habitación con ikuto. Y eso si que era un problema. Me puse roja de puro pensar en ello. No me malentiendan! No es que estuviera emocionada por eso ni nada por el estilo, es solo que me daba un poco de vergüenza, y bueno, a quien no? Digo, es que ikuto es un maldito neko hentai y etto...aaa! no importa.

Asi que tuve que ordenar mi habitación y todo eso. Por suerte quedaban solo dos semanas hasta la graduación y luego ¡a mi nueva vida!. Lo cierto es que nunca habia pensado que es lo que queria hacer con mi vida. Pero entrar a la universidad sonaba bastante bien como primera opcion. Asi que bien valia la pena intentarlo.

Ikuto's POV

Hmmm.

Hmmmmm.

Aggggghhh!

En que mierda me meti?

Ya lo se. Es que no me quedo otra opcion mas que hacer esta estupidez, pero no creen que tener que compartir habitación con esa mocosa insoportable es un poco exagerado?

Shhh. Como sea. Tome todas mis cosas y las lleve a la habitación de la pequeñaja. Amu ya estaba acostada y al lado de su cama habia un colcho en el piso con una frazada y una almohada.

-es broma cierto?-ella estaba loca si creia que yo me iba a dormir en el piso.

-claro que no.-dijo ella sonriendo burlescamente.

-yo no pienso dormir en el piso. Le dije tirando todas mis cosas al piso y cruzandome de brazos. Amu se levanto un poco dela cama y me miro levantando una ceja.

-pues si no quieres, duerme afuera con el perro-perro? Donde hay uno? Porque no lo dijo antes?.

-hahahhah! No me digas que le tienes miedo a los perros?-dijo muerta de la risa-muy propio de ti-y siguió riéndose a costa mia. Y si hay algo que no soporto es que la gente se ria de mi.

-solo callate pequeñaja.-le dije apilando mis cosas en una esquina y sacando mi pijama de uno de los bolsos. Fui hacia el baño y mientras salia de la habitación pude ver como ella inflaba los cachetes. Ja! Bien merecido lo tienes amu. Dije sonriendo para mis adentros.

Cuando volvi la muy odiosa habia apagado la luz y se habia puesto a dormir muy tranquilamente. Me acoste en mi cama refunfuñando. Trate de conciliar el sueño, pero es que hacia un frio de los diablos. Me di vueltas para todos lados y me tape lo que mas pude, pero para empeorarlo todo, el colchon era durísimo. Me incorpore un poco y mire a amu. Estaba profundamente dormida. Supuse que no le molestaria que me metiera en su cama, total, hacia frio y ella ya se habia dormido. Me levante y me acomode junto a ella dándole la espalda. Pero aun sentia frio. Me di la vuelta con cuidado, procurando no despertarla. Wow! Incluso se veia adorable mientras dormia. Pero probablemente eso se debia a que no estaba despierta para hablar alguna estupidez. Me acomode mas cerca de ella. Dejenme aclarar algo: solo lo hice porque tenia frio. La abrace un poco y ella se acomodo dándose l vuelta. No me importo. Tenia demasiado frio y sueño como para preocuparme por estar tan cerca de ella.

Esa noche soñe que comia frutillas. Y eran deliciosas.


	10. Chapter 10

Gomene a todos mis readers! Es que estuve con examenes todos estos dias asi que por eso demore tanto en subir otros cap. Pero ya termine (y soy feliz :D) asi que espero poder subir uno por dia.

Playlist de hoy:

1.-into your arms-the maine

2.-here in your arms- hellogoodbye

Amu's POV

Me desperte aun siendo de noche, pero es que de pronto me dio mucha hambre (es que no comi nada en toda la tarde). Trate de levantarme, pero no pude. Me pregunte si acaso las frazadas eran muy pesadas o que, asi que me di vuelta para salir arrastrandome de la cama, cuando me percate de que alguien me estaba abrazando.

Que diablos?

-hmmmm-dijo una voz en mi oido.

Se me erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca y de pronto me di cuenta de que era ikuto quien me abrazaba. Trate de sacarmelo de encima como pude, pero el muy condenado era bastante pesado, asi que lo unico que consegui fue tratar de pasar por encime de el. Pero no funciono muy bien.

No se como termine cayendo encima suyo, y juro que trate de safarme! Pero que mierda, no pude moverme ni un apice. Entonces sucedió algo extraño. Ikuto movio sus brazos apretandome como si fuera un peluche y mi nariz quedo chocando con la suya. No pude moverme. No entiendo que fue lo que paso, pero de pronto ikuto se me hizo terriblemente sexy. Se veia genial mientras dormia. Su repiracion era lenta y acompasada, como si estuviera teniendo el mejor de los sueños. Me sorprendio notar que sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas y sedosas, igual que su cabello azul, incluso tenia algunos mechones cubriendole la cara. Se veia adorable. Aun asi no se que fue lo que se me paso por la cabeza, o mejor dicho, lo que no se me paso, pero en fin, por alguna razon desconocida para mi, cerre mis ojos y senti lentamente su respiración. Era dulce, como el sabor del chocolate. Y yo tenia tanta hambre! Acerque mis labios lentamente y de pronto me encontre con los suyos. Hmmm, sabian a chocolate. Eran increíblemente suaves y…oh! Que estaba haciendo! Me separe un poco de el, asustada de que pudiera haber despertado, pero por suerte seguia dormido igual que antes. Me solto un poco y logre acomodarme al lado de la cama como me encontraba antes. No entiendo porque fue que hice eso, pero espere de todo corazon que ikuto jamas se diera cuenta de la estupidez que habia hecho. Ademas, ni siquiera entiendo por que lo hice! Digo, ikuto y yo no somos nada, y a mi el no me gusta para nada! Claro que no me gusta. Verdad?. Suspire exhausta. Eran demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, seguro que por eso me habia confundido. Asi que trate de conciliar el sueño, pero fue mas difícil de hacer que de decir.

Ikuto's POV

Me desperte por culpa de las malditas cortinas blancas de la pieza de amu. ¿Cómo es que alguien podia dormir con tanta luz?. Me desperecé y mire al lado donde amu seguía durmiendo. Parecia muerta de lo profundo que dormia, creo que incluso tenia la boca abierta. Jajaj! Les juro que era demasiado gracioso ver su cara mientras dormia.

Decidi tomarle una foto (en caso de necesitar usar la carta del chantaje), y esto era epico. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Tome mi celular del velador y le tome una foto. Wow! Era como una marmota durmiendo. Que adorable aweeee! Jajajajja. Esto era genial. Me acerque un poco mas para poder tomarle otra foto mas cerca. Pero tenia un mechon de pelo tapandole la cara. Uff. Asi que bueno, se lo quite de la cara. Que curioso. El pelo de amu es muy suave, aunque no se como, porque siempre lo tiene enredado. Era extraño, pero cuando dormia era…era…pues…linda. Aggg! Tenia que quitar esa idea de inmediato de mi cabeza. En que mierda estaba pensando?.

-hmmmm-casi me mori del susto. Pero al parecer habia despertado a amu. Cerre rapidamente mi celular, y volvi a dejarlo en donde estaba. Me levante de la cama como si recien me estuviese despertando.

-ikuto?-dijo amu un tanto somnolienta aun. Me di la vuelta para decirle un saludo de malos dias, pero ella desvio la mirada.

-que diablos estabas pensando anoche? Maldito neko pervertido!-me grito lanzandome la almohada.

-oh vamos amu! Ya sabes que lo disfrutaste-le dije poniendo mi cara mas seductora, casi ronroneandole. Entonces ella se puso roja. Como un tomate. Eso me pillo por sorpresa.

-ohh…etto…solo callate imbecil.-dijo levantandose tambien de la cama y saliendo rapidamente en direccion al baño.

Y ahora que fue lo que dije? Vamos, que no era para tanto, no es como si ella realmente lo hubiese disfrutado no?. Pero no lograba convencerme del todo esa actitud suya. Que mocosa mas extraña.


	11. Chapter 11

1.-saving grace-the maine

2.-break your little Heart-all time low

Ikuto's POV

No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que corri tanto. Y por cierto, la razon era bastante injusta. Pero que se le iba a hacer.

Se suponia que a mi me tocaba organizar todo el matrimonio, llamar a mi familia y blah blah blah, ya saben, toda esa sarta de idioteces que le gusta a la gente en los matrimonios. Asi que estuve todo el dia de aca para alla. Y para empeorar la situación, me dolia muchisimo el estomago. Tengo que abandonar el habito de comer chocolate por las noches.

-y bueno…que es exactamente lo que necesitas que haga?-me dijo kukai mirandome con cara de "apurate que me canso de esperar". Ufff, como detestaba pedirle favores a kukai, era tan despistado! Pero era la solucion a mis problemas. Después de todo el estaba estudiando teatro, y pues, yo necesitaba buenos actores para esta farsa de la boda. Y por suerte para mi, por muy idiota que kukai pudiese ser, es el mejor amigo que haya tenido nunca. Y claro, lo conocia desde que eramos uno tiernos y adorables bebes que rompian los collares de sus madres. Aweee que tierno. Como sea.

-ya…es que necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un actor de confianza, alguien que no vaya a divulgar nada de lo que yo le solicite hacer.-

-y eso para que seria?-

-veras…es que- y ahí le conte toda la historia con detalles incluidos. Para cuando termine kukai estaba con la boca abierta y con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza.

-estas de broma ikuto?-

-no-

-entonces esa chica amu te gusta?-

-claro que no imbecil?-

-ya, pero es que no me convences con tus razones, seguro que en realidad si te gusta-

-que nooo-

-hmmm- dijo mirandome burlescamente. Odio cuando se pone asi de insoportable.

-si te vas a poner asi, le pido ayuda a alguien mas-

-oh vamos! No te pongas sentimental, ahahhahaha –mejor sera que te vayas callando si no quieres quedar estampado en la muralla.

-tranquilizate si?, no te preocupes, que yo me encargo de todo- sonrio y puso sus dedos en thumbs up!. Idiota, pero estoy agradecido de este idiota.

-gracias kukai.-

-para que estan los amigos eh? Ademas, esto amerita despedida de soltero o no?-

-kukai, no me voy a casar en serio-

-entonces haremos una despedida de mentira-hmm, supongo que a veces este imbecil tiene ideas interesantes.

Amu's POV

No podia quitarme de la cabeza la idiotez que habia hecho la noche anterior. Aunque podria decir que esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Porque aun me quedaba un problema mayor. Y tenia nombre y apellido.

Tadase's POV

No se porque amu me llamo tan temprano esta mañana. Pero no importa, tengo que hacer como si estuviera emocionado y todo eso. A decir verdad, encuentro que esto es un dolor de cabeza, pero si no lo hago estare en un problema de proporciones olimpicas. Asi que tadase, pon tu mejor cara y recuerda: "amo a amu, amo a amu", es como decir una maldición vudu o algo asi.

Ya llegue al parque. Pero no veo a amu por ningun lado…oh! Ya la encontre. se puso una minifalda morada a la cintura con esa blusa blanca… Al menos es sexy, porque si no esto seria " a pain in the ass".

-hola amu! como te encuentras?- la salude lo mas efusivo que pude. Uggggh, que desagradable hacer esto.

-hmm, tadase…-esperen. Algo anda mal aquí.

-tenemos que hablar.-me dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-claro amu-chan! Que es lo que me quieres decir- dilo rapido maldita sea!, esto me esta molestando en serio.

-lo siento mucho tadase-kun, pero…-pero que?

-no puedo casarme contigo- queee?

-y yo, pues, me casare con tsukiyomi ikuto.-….escuche bien? No puede ser que sea el. Tiene que ser una maldita broma. Ese bastardo! Me las va a pagar, lo juro.

-amu-chan…porfavor, no me dejes-vamos clases de actuación, al menos tienen que servirme de algo ahora.

-no tadase. Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo lamento, pero-

-dime amu, porque me haces esto?-

-tadase…-

-acaso estas enamorada de el?-amu se quedo en blanco. Esta palida como un fantasma. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-si tadase-kun, sumimasen, pero tendremos que terminar nuestro compromiso- esta ikuto, esta te juro que me la pagas.

-amu-chan…lo entiendo-tengo que planear algo distinto….

-gomen- dijo, y se fue corriendo lejos de donde estabamos sentados.

Amu's POV

Seguro que se me va a caer la lengua por decir tantas mentiras. Que yo amo a ikuto? Que diablos. Que yo e ikuto…etto…eso menos!. Me sentía un poco cansada por el asuntito, asi que decidi llamar a yaya y rima para distraerme un poco. Me haria bien pasar la tarde con la chicas. Ademas que tendria que explicarles un monton de cosas

Paso la tarde de forma relativamente tranquila, y con uno que otro grito histerico de parte de las chicas cuando les conte de que iba el rollo. Aunque creo que mas que preocupadas, estaban emocionadas. Eran sorprendentes. Pero al menos fue entretenido estar con ellas un rato. Después de todo, cuando nos fueramos, quizas no las veria en mucho tiempo.

Llegue a casa y me sente a ver un poco de tv. No habia nada realmente bueno, hasta que llegue a una película que se llamaba algo asi con notebook o como sea.

Era un poco triste asi que comenze a sollozar un poco (vamos, que estaba sensible).

En eso llego ikuto y se tiro a mi lado en el living

-viendo pelis cebollas?- me dijo riendose.

-cierra la boca ikuto-le dije molesta. Tenia mucho en que pensar y porque llorar.

-hey-

-que quieres?-me quede petrificada. Ikuto me desordeno el cabello con una mano y luego dijo:

-oye, asi te ves aun mas horrible de lo normal.-uggg! Porque siempre tenia que arruinarlo todo.

-desaparece neko hentai!- le grite mientras el subia riendo y corriendo las escaleras. No tenia ganas de pensar en nada. Y el no estaba ayudando mucho


	12. Chapter 12

Playlist de hoy :D

1.-womanizer-britney spears (con cariño para ti ikuto) xD

2.-shake it-metro station

3.-that's what she said-the Friday night boys

Amus's POV

No podia creer que hasta hace un mes yo era una estudiante cualquiera con una vida comun y corriente, y resulta que ahora me estaba graduando y para colmo mi vida habia dado un giro en 180º grados. Me costaba un poco procesar toda esa información en mi cabeza. Pero tambien una parte de mi estaba en cierta medida, emocionada. Después de todo, ikuto se las habia arreglado para que ambos nos fueramos a new york, luego de la boda. La excusa fue algo asi como que mi sueño de toda la vida era ir a vivir alla, y su padre se lo trago. A veces ikuto puede ser tan convincente que me impresiona. Asi que como iba diciendo, todo este asunto tiene un lado agradable (aunque es mas bien un rincón que un lado). Y bueno, cuando ya estemos alla, diremos que todo el asunto del embarazo fue una falsa alarma. Y cada uno con su vida. Yo a estudiar, el sabra que hace con su vida.

Volviendo al tema, hoy es el dia de mi graduación, y eso significa que solo queda una semana para la boda. Ademas, las chicas dijeron que me tenian preparada una sorpresa, aunque ellas ya saben que esto no es un matrimonio de verdad, estan empeñadas en hacerlo parecer lo mas real posible.

Me levante demasiado temprano para mi gusto, y para variar ikuto se habia metido a mi cama. Lo tire de un empujo hacia abajo, y el muy condenado siguió durmiendo. Debo dejarles en claro, que a estado haciendo eso toda la semana, asi que a estas alturas, el asunto es una batalla perdida. Tome un baño tranquilamente, hasta que senti que alguien abrio la cortina.

Ikuto's POV

Me desperte con un esfuerzo enorme, por que de tan cansado que andaba últimamente, apenas andaba conciente. Como sea, me fui al baño para poder ducharme, y me fui desvistiendo en el camino (asi era cosa de llegar y meterse en la ducha). Entre y el agua ya estaba abierta. Aaa, no interesa. Tome el shampoo y de pronto choque con amu. hey…como que choque con amu?

Alguien grito en mi oido y me obligo a salir de la ducha a empujones. Genial, ahora me ardian los ojos por que los tenia llenos de espuma.

-ikuto sale del baño ahora mismo!-me grito amu desde la ducha.

-y yo porque? Sale tu, ademas tengo los ojos llenos de espuma por culpa tuya-le espete mientras ponia la cabeza en el lavamanos para poder sacarme esa cosa de la cara.

-que culpa mia?, tu eres el depravado que se mete a la ducha estando yo dentro!-juro que podia ver su mueca mentalmente. Ja! Como si hubiese visto algo. Ademas, dudaba mucho que hubiera algo que ver realmente. Digo, esa mocosa tiene la edad de mi hermana por dios!. Pero esto me seria util para molestarla un rato.

Amu's POV

Después del estupido incidente de esta mañana (que por cierto ikuto amablemente me ha recordado durante todo el dia), llegamos al instituto para la ceremonia. Mama insistio en que ikuto tenia que ser quien saliera en la maldita foto conmigo y quien me diera el ramo y todo eso. No entiendo porque no puede ser papa. No me hace gracia tener que arruinar mi foto posando con ese gato depravado.

Una semana después

Me desperte tarde porque las chicas dijeron que deberia dormir un buen rato por algo de una sorpresa que tenian preparada para hoy. Ademas utau se les habia unido encantada de poder estar con las chicas un rato. Desde que llego no ha hecho mas que pasar todo el dia pegada a mi, asi que agradezco poder descansar un poco de ella. Ups! Creo que se me olvido decir que utau es la hermana menor de ikuto. Ella es una año menor que yo, pero es todo lo contrario a mi. Ademas, tiene un carácter increíblemente dulce (aunque solo conmigo), porque cuando se pone a gritarle a ikuto…es como si fuera poseida por seres misteriosos de lo mas profundo del infierno. Da miedo.

Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de mañana pero tampoco es para tanto, creo.

Esa tarde

Yaya, rima y utau llegaron a eso de las 6:00 pm con una de esas bolsas donde pones los vestidos y una caja de zapatos, ademas de un monton de accesorios de origen dudoso.

Eru subio volando las escaleras hasta mi habitación (olvide mencionar que utau y las chicas tambien tienen charas)…(por cierto…donde estan las mias cuando las necesito?). en fin, subio totalmente hiperventilada y gritando:

-amu-chan! A que no te imaginas la sorpresa que te tenemos!-dijo mientras se ponia en mi hombro y las chicas irrumpian en la habitación.

-amu!-grito utau abrazandome como si no me hubiera visto en años. No paraba de sentirme extraña con esa actitud que tenia hacia mi. Y no la comprendia para nada. Era de lo mas extraña.

-hey utau, rima, yaya- les dije saludandolas a todas de una vez. Ya queria saber que era lo que se traian entre manos.

-amu-chii!-gritaron mis cuatro charas saliendo no-se-de-donde.

-hmmm-puse cara de enojada. Era lo minimo. Como se desaparecian asi coma si?.

-oh vamos amu-chan!. No seas asi, ademas, estuvimos toda la semana tratando de preparar tu sopresa-dijo ran.

-hmmm…y cual es mi sorpresa?-dije como quien no quiere la cosa. En realidad estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

-oh…ya lo veras!-dijeron yaya y rima al unisono. Oh oh. Esto era sospechoso.

Ikuto's POV

Hace un rato llegaron las amigas de amu con un monton de artefactos raros de esos que usan las chicas (a mi me parecen elementos dignos de una torura medieval). Como sea. Subieron a la habitación, asi que yo estoy obligado a quedarme en el linving viendo tv. ahh! porque siempre tengo que terminar yo aca abajo?.

Para empeorar la cosa, kukai dijo que vendria con los chicos a las 8 o algo asi para ir a lo de la despedida de soltero. Puede que vaya a ser interesante…ademas, tendre que mantener la farsa del matrimonio por un buen tiempo, asi que, hoy todo se podia ir al diablo!, total es una despedida de soltero o no?. Aparte, todos mis amigos de nueva york vinieron. Los chicos son asombrosos. Y no me gusta decirlo, pero me siento un poco mas relajado ahora que ellos estan aquí.

Ugggg. Amu se esta demorando muchisimo en la habitación!, y ni siquiera baje mi ipod.

Esperen, puedo escuchar pisadas en la escalera. Por fin!.pero que?...

Amu's POV

Las chicas me hicieron ponerme un vestido que era "un poco demasiado" para mi. Vamos! Era rojo y de strapless, y para rematarla, tenia un tajo en un costado. Que mierda era lo que estaban pensando?. Casi me mori de la vergüenza mientras bajaba la escalera. Y para colmo de mis males, ikuto seguia en la casa. Ayyy no! Que vergüenza.

Ikuto se me quedo mirando sin decir ni una palabra. Mas bien se veia enojado. Y ahora que rollo le pasaba a este?

-que?- les espete molesta. Ya me sentia lo suficientemente ridicula como para tener que estar aguantando las caras de desagrado de este neko hentai. Aun asi no pude evitar sonrojarme ¿y quien no, si tenia que vestirme asi?. En eso que las demas bajaban después de haberse cambiado (e ikuto seguia sin dirigirme la palabra), sono el timbre.

-yo abro.-dije mientras corria a la puerta. Al menos podia evitar la mirada odiosa de ikuto un momento. Apenas abri la puerta irrumpieron como estampida unos cuantos amigos de ikuto.

-wooo! Ikuto nos la vamos a pasar increíble!-llego gritando kukai. El era el amigo de ikuto desde no se cuando. Y se habia pasado toda la semana entrando y saliendo de mi casa. Pero me cayo bien, asi que no me importo. El era agradable. En eso que yo cerraba la puerta, uno de sus amigos se acerco a saludarme.

-eh ikuto! Acaso no nos vas a presentar?-dijo un chico de unos veinte, cabello largo y muy, pero muy sexy.

-nagihiko amu, amu nagihiko.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-hey y que hay de mi!-dijo otro con aspecto demasiado pulcro para ser amigo de ikuto, pero igualmente sexy (de donde los habia sacado?).

-kairi amu, amu kairi-dijo todavía mas molesto. Que era lo que le pasaba?

-oye, no me habias dicho que tu novia era tan cool & spicy!-dijo otro, que luego supe que se llamaba nikaidou. (ademas de enterarme que era muy despistado). Como sea, el comentario me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué era eso de cool & spicy? Que yo sepa ikuto nunca habia dicho eso de mi. Pero bien por ti nikaidou!.

-hey, que esta buenisima-dijo otro.

-wooo! Suerte la tuya!-estaba escuchando bien?. En todo caso no tuve tiempo de seguir escuchando por que en ese momento aparecieron utau, yaya y rima, y me sacaron volando de la habitación. Lo ultimo que vi fue la cara de enojo de ikuto.


	13. Chapter 13

Ikuto's POV

Que ea lo que se le paso por la cabeza a amu cuando se puso ese vestido? O mejor dicho, esa "cosa". Tenia tan poca tela que no se le podia llamar vestido. Hey! No es que me importe, pero no quiero quedar en ridiculo frente a mis amigos. Solo eso.

Pero no interesa. Esat noche me olvidare de amu. no pensare en amu ni dire el nombre amu ni….mierda. porque lo sigo haciendo?creo que algo anda mal con mi cabeza.

Como sea. Se que dije que me divertiria, pero esto no es a lo que yo llamaria diversión.

Los chicos me llevaron a un club con reservado para eso de la despedida, y estaban todos como locos con las chicas que contrataron para animar la fiesta. Y kukai no se lo veia por ninguna parte.

Lo busque como una media hora hasta que me lo encontre en una esquina con una chica bastante atractiva supongo, con una colitas altas a ambos lados de la cabeza…dios! Se parecia a mi hermana…ahhhggggg! Que asco!.

-kukai! Ven aca un segundo maldita sea!-le dije arrastrandolo fuera del alcanze de esa chica. La sola vision mental de que podria ser mi hermana me dio nauseas.

-hey…no tenias que hacer eso-me miro con cara de enojo, pero no me importo, aunque no me importaba nunca.

-ya, es que creo que yo me voy-le dije ahora yo molesto. No tenia ni pizca de ganas de seguir ahí. De hecho, me estaba aburriendo muchisimo.

-oh vamos ikuto! Hay muchas chicas sexys! Deberias aprovechar no crees?-ufff. Me sentia un poco mal, después de todo, ellos planearon toda esta fiesta para mi…aggg. Supongo que no me queda otra opcion

-si…como sea-le dije yéndome hacia la zona del bar. Le pedi al barman una cerveza cualquiera, y apoye la cabeza en una mano. En eso, se me acerco una de las chicas que kukai contrato (vedette de hecho), y se sento en mis piernas.

-oyee, quieres pasarla bien un rato?-me dijo de forma falsamente seductora. Oooh, pues ya que estaba en eso…que importa. El barman puso la cerveza en el meson y me tome la mitad de un trago. Comenze a abrazarla por la cintura y acerque mi cara a su cuello. Era sexy, eso es cierto, pero no mas que todo el resto de las chicas de por ahí. Aburrida y tonta. Ella comenzo a darme besos en el cuello, pero eso solo me aburrio mas. Demasiado facil. Aun asi, su cabello era lindo, tenia un color rosado chicle, asi como el de amu.

-tu cabello es como el de mi novia-se me escapo como quien no quiere la cosa. No se porque lo dije!. Ella me miro con cara de "ahhh ya entiendo".

-amas mucho a tu novia cierto?-me pregunto sentandose en la silla de al lado.

-ah de que hablas?-yo ni siquiera quise decir eso de novia, creo que fue solo la costumbre de decirlo las ultimas semanas. Y tampoco se porque estaba pensando en amu! mocosa impertinente que se mete hasta en mis pensamientos!.

-es que, si te acordaste de ella asi como asi, prácticamente por nada, es porque seguramente estabas pensando en ella. Eso es tierno.-dijo mientras me revolvia el pelo y luego se iba. No se de que iba el rollo del mundo pero ya queria que pararan de decir eso de que yo amaba a amu!. ni en mis peores pesadillas. Ademas, eso del amor no existe! Estoy seguro que es una idiotez que se inventan las chicas para entretenerse y punto.

Amu's POV.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y sentia que mi cerebro iba a explotar. No podia siquiera recordar cuanto bebi la noche anterior, y para colmo, no me podia acordar de todas las estupideces que dije e hice tampoco!. Hasta donde me puedo acordar, yaya, rima, utau y yo ibamos en el auto de rima a algun lugar que yo no tenia idea de donde era, y que para colmo me tenian los ojos vendados. Genial. Cuando llegamos, me amarraron a una silla y me destaparon los ojos. Y juro que me los quise tapar de nuevo. La musica del lugar sonaba muy fuerte y al frente mio tenia un desfile de strippers!. Y ademas estaban todas mis amigas del instituto ahí!. Y se lo estaban pasando de maravilla. Todas gritaban cosas como "la chaqueta!" y luego "la camisa!" y luego "los pantalones" y luego "sin la ropa!" y luego "woooo!" y luego mejor no les digo.

Sentia mi cara hirviendo de la vergüenza y quise salir corriendo, pero como estaba atadas de pies y manos, claramente no podia.

-es que pensamos que te escaparias amu-chiii!-dijo yaya alegremente. Oh yaya. Si no fuera porque te quiero tanto, te mataria ahora mismo.

-amu, solo disfruta si? Dijo utau mientras me ponia una botella de vodka en la boca y me obligaba a tragarme gran parte de su contenido. Senti que mi garganta se quemaba, y para colmo que mi cerebro se iba a las nubes y dejaba un hueco en su lugar. En eso uno de los vedettos…que cielos! Si era igualito a nagihiko! Se me acerco a bailar. A esas alturas mi fuerza de voluntad huyo lejos de mi y pense ¡al diablo!. Y luego no recuerdo bien nada. Todo se volvio muy confuso. Ademas, ni siquiera puedo acordarme como llegue a casa, y cuando llego ikuto al lado mio. El seguia dormido como una marmota y sin siquiera haberse sacado la ropa que llevaba puesta anoche. Ahí repare en que yo no la llevaba puesta…de hecho, solo tenia mi ropa interior.

Noooooooooooooo!

Entonces esuche algo extraño

-amu…-se habia despertado ikuto?...no, esperen. El seguia dormido.

-amuuu….-pero si era el quien lo habia dicho. No comprendi absolutamente nada de nada. Porque ikuto dijo mi nombre si estyaba dormido? Tendria una pesadilla?.


	14. Chapter 14

Konnichiwa a mis readers! Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado. Ya que recibí una serie de solicitudes del tipo "queremos que amu e ikuto empiezen a...ser mas cariñosos" (no sean mal pensados!xD), mis cerebro sufrio una serie de colapsos y estrujamientos mentales y no pude escribir nada los ultimos dias porque las ideas en mi cabeza se dieron a la fuga xD pero aquí les va un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste!

Pd: este va para ti airi-chan! Jajajaj xD.

Pdpd: gracias ai por ayudar a que mi cerebro funcione cuando se queda estancado de ideas! :D

Pdpdpd: ikuto es mio y usui es tuyo oka?xD

Playlist de hoy:

1.- on your side - a rocket to the moon.

2.-you and me – lifehouse.

3.-give it to me-the maine

amu's POV

-me acosas tambien cuando duermo?- sali disparada hasta la muralla de la impresión. Acaso habia estado todo este tiempo?.

-no es cierto baka! Etto...es que ya tenemos que levantarnos imbecil!, es muy tarde!- le grite mientras saltaba de la cama por encima suyo y corria a mi closet a buscar ropa para ir a ducharme.

-bonito encaje-me dijo poniendo esa sonrisa burlesca que siempre pone cuando quiere fastidiarme. Mierda, pero esta vez si lo logro.

-solo cierra la boca si?-

-en la tuya?-

Aaaaa….que QUE?

-digo, hoy dia vamos a tener que besarnos no? No es que me guste la idea no nada, pero te lo digo por si quieres practicar-tome uno pantalones de mi closet y se los tire en la cara, luego Sali corriendo de la habitación a tomar una ducha bien helada (para pasar la borrachera, solo ESO!).

Ikuto's POV

Ahora si estaba seguro de que amu tenia un problema serio. Como es que siempre que bebia mucho le daba por sacarse la ropa?. Aunque anoche me habia dado un buen espectáculo, debo decir…quizas amu no estaba tan mal después de todo. Ooh. Ikuto reacciona!. Bah, como sea. Me tuve que levantar y todo eso y esperar a que amu saliera de la ducha y blah blah blah. Asi que como a eso de las 12:00 estuvimos ambos listo y con caras de ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.

-hmmm-amu miraba hacia cualquier otra parte menos hacia donde yo estaba. Eso me molesto.

-hey, en que piensas pequeñaja?-le dije lanzandole una hojuela de maiz de mi desayuno en la cabeza.

-nada-dijo rapido y cortante. Eso me molesto aun mas.

-segura? Acaso te estas arrepintiendo de hacer esto?, porque si es asi la cortamos ahora.-le dije mas bien enojado, pero en realidad senti que no debi haberlo dicho. Ella estuvo en silencio un buen rato, aun sin mirarme. Y que pasaria si ella quisiera acabar esto? De pronto senti que la piel se me ponia de gallina. Yo no queria que esto acabara asi como asi, si aun no habia empezado…pero porque?.

-no. No es eso-dijo después de lo que parecieron milenios. Senti que alguien suspiraba un "ufff". Mi cabeza?...a, no. Era yoru que estaba en mi hombro.

-ya, entonces que seria?-le dije volviendo a mi comida. Yammm, hojuelas con leche.

-es que…etto…de verdad tenemos que besarnos?-me pregunto mientras se metia una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

-y que quieres que hagamos? Que les diga "disculpen pero no podemos besarnos porque esto es un matrimonio falso y nosotros jamas nos hemos besado?-amu siguió concentradisima en su cereal y su flequillo cayo sobre sus ojos, pero eso no evito que yo me diera cuenta que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Ja! Bien merecido amu! por andarte metiendo en mi cabeza cuando yo no te he dado permiso.

En eso sono el timbre y amu se levanto corriendo a abrir. Genial, literalmente salvada por la campana, siempre era lo mismo!

Pero para su mala suerte y la mia, eran nuestros verdugos. Las amigas de amu y mis amigos. Genial. Tiempo de arreglarnos para la boda. Wiwiwi, que divertido (estoy siendo ironico por si no lo notaron). Pero por alguna razon extraña y desconocida para mi, senti por un momento, mi pecho muy tibio. Seguro que me voy a enfermar. Que guay.


	15. Chapter 15

Konnichiwa a mis readers! Para todos ustedes…lo que tanto habian esperado! :D

Playlist:

1.-everywhere-michelle Branch

2.-you and me-lifehouse

3.- breath-anna nalick

Amu's POV

No entiendo como el tiempo se paso asi de rapido. En un minuto era un estudiante normal, y ahora estaba del brazo de papa y me iba a casar. Ya se lo que me van a decir: "amu, esto no es un matrimonio real!", pero una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa es sentirlo, y digamos que la cosa se sentia bastante real para mi gusto.

El vestido: real.

Los invitados: reales.

El banquete: tambien (se veia yumi…)

Y asi todo el resto. Asi que no se si me entienden cuando digo que me sentia como si de verdad me fuera a casar. Mi estomago comenzo a revolverse escandalosamente, y eso no ayudo mucho a las ganas de salir huyendo que ya tenia en ese instante. Pero me tenia que recordar : amu! esto no es real!. Aaaaggg. Mi cerebro iba a explotar en mil pedazos. En eso que decidia si mejor me iba de ahí volando o no, comenzo a sonar la cancion que anunciaba mi entrada. Y ya no me quedo mas tiempo para pensar nada.

Ikuto's POV

Nunca me gusto la marcha nupcial. Si le cambias el tono se parece a la marcha fúnebre. Uggh. Asi que se me ocurrio que al menos haria esto a mi manera. Por eso les dije a los chicos que en vez de usar musica envasada, ellos me hicieran el favor y tocaran "you and me" the lifehouse. Al menos es buena cancion. En eso que ellos empezaron a tocar note que habia un monton de invitados en todas partes. Lo cierto es que tanto amu como yo pensamos que hacer esto del falso matrimonio en una iglesia era un poco demasiado, asi que en vez de eso, pedimos usar el jardin botanico de la universidad. Era bastante amplio y agradable, y podiamos sentirnos un poco menos culpables por el asunto. Bueno, como sea, ellos empezaron a tocar y amu llego caminando con su padre hasta el pasillo central que se formaba por la dispocision de las sillas. Pero no esperaba que me pasara lo que me paso. Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de que pasan un monton de cosas y tu dices: "claro, eso paso, lo recuerdo", pero es como si todo aquello te fuera ajeno, y de pronto ocurre algo, y sientes que jamas habias estado mas vivo en toda tu vida? Pues eso fue justo lo que me paso. Fue como un millon de cachetadas por segundo. Mi corazon empezo a latir cada vez mas rapido y mi estomago no paraba de moverse con voluntad propia. Para! Le grite pero no me hizo caso. Amu avanzo por el pasillo de forma lenta, demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Yo queria que ella llegara ya hasta donde yo estaba. Y solo poder mirarla yo. Después de todo es MI pequeñaja. Todos la miraban absortos, y me dio tanto coraje, que quise gritarles que no la sigueran observando. Dios! Si se veia fenomenal. Les juro que por mi me la habria llevado de alli en dos segundos. Pero algo mas paso en ese instante. Mire a amu directamente a la cara y pude notar como ella posaba sus ojos en mi y se sonrojaba, y entonces recorde algo:

_Flashback_

_10 años atrás._

_-waaaaaaaaa!-escuche un llanto bastante fuerte detrás del arbol en la plaza._

_Me acerque de pura curiosidad, que en una de esas era un gato atrapado o algo asi._

_-que me miras?-dijo una niñita de unos 6 o 7 años, no estaba muy seguro. Tenia el pelo color rosa chicle y un vestido blanco de verano, y toda la cara roja y mojada de lagrimas._

_-y a ti que te pasa enana?-le espete molesto porque me hubiera hablado asi. Después de todo, yo soy mayor que ella y no lo hice para molestarla._

_-callate imbecil-dijo mientras rompia a llorar de nuevo y tiraba lo que tenia en la mano. Era un llaverito con un osito que tenia una cinta pero esta se habia roto. Asi que por eso lloraba? Que niña._

_-shhh, solo no molestes y yo lo arreglo si?-saque de mi bolsillo una cadena que siempre llevaba puesta en el pantalón. Tenia un cascabel en un costado. Lo saque de mi cadena y se lo ate en el cuello al osito._

_-listo-le dije entregandoselo. Ella abrio mucho los ojos y me miro sorprendida._

_-g..gra-gracias-me dijo ruborizandose y dejando que su flequillo callera sobre sus ojos._

_Entonces se incorporo y me beso en la mejilla, y luego, pues solo salio corriendo. _

_Fin del flashback._

De pronto amu se me hizo muy parecida. Pero no! Que va, si ademas, ni siquiera puedo recordar su color de ojos. Puede haber sido cualquier persona no?.

Pero supongo que eso fue lo de menos. Sali de mi ensoñacion y amu llego a mi lado, y los chicos dejaron de tocar la melodía. El tipo este que tenia que hacer de cura comenzo a decir sus lineas, y yo mire por el rabillo del ojo a amu. ella estaba muy nerviosa, lo podia notar por como se mordia el labio inferior, que tenia un brillo de color fresa…y de pronto me dio muchisima hambre. Mi estomago volio a hacer ruidos muy curiosos, y mi corazon salto aun mas fuerte…que diablos se suponia que era eso.

_-eso ikuto, eso se llama AMOR-_ esperen, yo no dije eso. De pronto se me vino una imagen a la cabeza. Utau viendo una de esas pelis para niñas tan odiosas y aburridas…y entonces yo le dije que para que veia esas cosas extrañas, que no tenian sentido _"esas cosas extrañas ikuto, es a lo que le llamamos AMOR!"_ y siguió viendo su peli.

Pero porque recorde eso? Yo no sentia nada por amu.

Ella volvio a retorcer sus dedos y se tomaba el vestido. Me estaba sacando de quicio! Asi que le tome la mano para que dejara de hacer eso. Mi corazon volvio a hacer tum! Y luego otra vez. Cielos! Como molestaba eso. Pero eso no podia ser amor. Claro que no. Y aun asi…porque es que me sentia tan nervioso?

Amu's POV.

-y ahora hinamori amu, aceptas a ikuto por esposo?-ikuto no soltaba mi mano, y creo que estaba acabando con toda mi circulación. Asi que tuve que soltarme a la fuerza y le pase mi mano para que pusiera el anillo. El muy tarado no se como logro botarlos al piso y todos gritaron

-Oooohhh!- uff ikuto. Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?. Tome yo ambos anillos, me puse el mio, y luego le tome la mano y le puse el suyo. Escuche unas cuantas risas entre los invitados, y lo cierto es que tambien me causo gracia. Ikuto se notaba incomodo y me miro con cara de "no me digas nada".

-hmmm..etto, ya puede besar a la novia-dijo el pseudos cura casi al borde de la risa. Ikuto me miro como si no estuviera muy seguro de hacer eso o no, y yo me empeze a poner idiota. Que era lo que le estaba pasando? Me empeze a acercar lentamente a el, tampoco muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Es que..besar a ikuto frente a tanta gente?...hmmm, pero se veia bastante bien con esa camisa mal abrochada, y sus converse negras en vez de zapatos…ahhh! Como sea. No iba a perder el tiempo. Tire de su corbata mal puesta y lo bese frente a todos los invitados…y dios! Que si algo tenia que admitir es que despierta el asunto mejoraba bastante… entonces ikuto puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me levanto del piso. Apreto sus labios contra los mios…y luego ya no estoy muy segura de nada. Creo que incluso olvide como respirar…pero que importa. Puse mis brazos en su cuello y seguimos asi un buen rato…hasta que un hmmm y unos carraspeos nervioso arruinaron la atmosfera. Diablos!

-jajajja, ahora ya entiendo como amu-chan termino asi.-dijo la madre de ikuto. Carajo. Que vergüenza!


	16. Chapter 16

Playlist

1.-love story-taylor swift

2.-jessie's girl-glee version

Amu's POV

Si algo bueno pude sacar de la escenita del beso, fue que al menos todos se creyeron el cuento que inventamos con ikuto. Aun asi, no pude evitar sentir vergüenza de que todos fueran testigos del asunto. Y lo que es peor: que me gusto. No digan nada!. Ya se lo que me van a decir de todas formas: amu, a ti te gusta ikuto. Pero es que no es eso...es que yo no se que es. No podria decir que realmente el me gusta...pero tampoco podria decir que no. Aaa! Mierda. Odio esta confucion mental suprema. Es como si mi cerebro hubiese sido puesto en una jugera y luego de nuevo puesto en mi cabeza. Mis ideas no se ordenaban para nada.

Ufff, pero volviendo a donde estaba, ese fue solo el principio de la obra. Ikuto andaba rarisimo todo el tiempo, y yo, obligada a andar con el de aquí para alla!. Y como iba a decir que no?...por suerte estar con el a veces podia ser beneficioso. Porque lo que yo no tenia previsto, fue que apareciera tadase.

Todos estaban bailando y pasándola increíble mientras nosotros nos poniamos comodos (me tuve que ir a sacar la cola del vestido, con esa cosa no se puede bailar), e ikuto termino por quitarse la corbata y tirarla por ahí. Definitivamente era un caso perdido. Y la cosa fue que mientras yo me iba de vuelta a la fiesta (que aun no habia bailado con ikuto...), me encontre con quien seria mi talon de aquiles. Ojala tadase jamas hubiera aparecido aquel dia.

Ikuto's POV

Amu se tardaba demasiado. Y me estaba exasperando. Adonde se habia metido?. Yo no se en que minuto me puse tan...aggg! tan asi. Idiota por amu. Pero que sacaba con seguir negándolo? Si, maldición. Estoy enamorado de AMU!. Ok lo admiti. Pero no crean que eso fue facil. Como sea. Me puse a buscarla como loco haber si mi pequeñaja estaba en algun lugar, cuando vi algo que hizo que mis viseras estvieran apunto de huir de mi cuerpo. El muy hijo de...eso, tadagay ese, estaba con MI amu. Y le hablaba al odio con mucha confianza. Me dieron ganas de ir corriendo y golpearlo en la cara. Pero mierda! O podia hacer eso. Amu nisiquiera sospechaba lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Y yo no lo iba a admitir. Por dios! Era insano, si apenas habian pasado una cuantas semanas desde que nos conociéramos. Y como sea, tambien tengo orgullo. Asi que opte por la otra opcion que me quedaba, y simplemente camine rapido hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Me pare detrás de amu y mirando a la cara a mariconi tadagay. El muy bastardo se sonrio y solto a amu lentamente y en mi cara.

-hey amu-chan, no quiero que tu novio se ponga celoso, asi que yo me voy si?-le dijo mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Ugg, que asco.

Entretanto, amu se dio la vuelta y se topo conmigo. Pero inmediatamente salto como resorte lejos de donde yo pudiera alcanzarla.

-etto...ikuto baka!, que haces aqui?-me dijo nerviosa y sin mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-te vine a buscar a ti pequeñaja, que mas iba a estar haciendo? Jugando al lobo?-hmmm, aunque eso me dio varias ideas...

-no me referia a eso!-dijo inflando sus cachetes como siempre hacia cuando estaba molesta.

-ya vale, como no. Como sea, solo muévete y vamos, le dije tomendola de un brazo y sacándola lo mas rapidamente que pude del campo visual de tadagay. Ella se puso tensa apenas si toque su brazo, y eso solo consiguió que yo me enojara mas. Que mosca le pico a esta ahora?

-hey, no se que diablos te pasa, pero este no es momento para tus berrinches si? Aun nos quedan un par de horas de esta farsa, asi que mejor sera que empiezes a hacer como que estas feliz y todo eso-se lo espete con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Pero es que me dio mucho coraje que ella se pusiera asi. Acaso no le estaba haciendo yo un favor con esto? Ademas, que mierda fue lo que tadase le dijo para que se pusiera asi?.

Amu's POV

Mi animo estaba demasiado irritable incluso para mi que podia hacer? Lo que dijo tadase-kun era simplemente...difícil de creer. Pero ikuto tenia razo en lo que habia dicho. No era momento de reflexionar estupideces. Asi que seguimos sonriendo toda las tarde a los invitados, e ikuto empezo a bromear con sus amigos mientras yo estaba con las chicas.

-hey, es muy guapo no?-dijo una de mis amigas del instituto.

-que suertuda amu...-dijo rima de manera nostalgica.

Y asi siguieron los comentarios entre ellas un buen rato. Mire hacia donde ikuto encontraba, y, bueno, tengo que admitir que ni yo sabia que el podia actuar asi...tan...relajado y feliz. El nnca habia actuado asi mientras estaba conmigo. Me senti un poco incomoda por no sabria decir el porque. En eso que yo me dedicaba a pensar, el tipo que animaba la fiesta (ni me pregunten quien era, porque no supe ni cuando aparecio) anuncio:

-hey chicos y chicas! Ahora pongan mucha atención, y porfavor, que los novios se acerquen a la pista de baile para su baile!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir y yaya me pego en el brazo para que yo atinara y me moviera al centro de la pista. Ikuto se acerco por el otro lado y me ofrecio una mano, que yo acepte dudosa. Mi cabeza daba vuela con muchas cosas, y entonces comenzo la musica. No podia reconocer esa pista de ningun sitio, pero tenia u violin que sonaba muy hermoso. Mi mente comenzon a relajarse de a poco e ikuto me tomo con un brazo la cintura y con la otra mano tomo la mia. Comenzamos a dar vueltas y mas vueltas y yo solo podia mirar su chaqueta gris (muy bonita por cierto), pero era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba segura de que ra lo que me iba a encontrar, si al ikuto odioso que habia terminado por aceptar (solo un poco), o a ese otro que tadase habia dicho...no. no podia mirar. Pero era difícil teniéndolo tan cerca. Ikuto siempre tenia un curioso aroma a chocolate, y bueno, no pude evitarlo. Alze la vista y me encontre con sus ojos azul zafiro. Jamas lo habia notado, pero eran realmente hermosos. De nuevo se le habia venido a la cara ese mechón rebelde que le caia sobre los ojos. Pero yo queria ver sus ojos, asi que levante mi mano que tenia en su hombro y se lo quite de la cara. Escuche unos awwww. Y me dio un poco de vergüenza, asi que oculte mi cara en el pecho de ikuto para que nadie notara que estaba roja.

-jaajja, ya te comio la lengua el gato amu?-me dijo con su tipico tono burlon. Uff! Ha veces podia ser ta insoportable!.

-solo cierra la boca ikuto-le dije enterrando aun mas mi cabeza en su pecho.

-hey pequeñaja, quieres ver algo cool?-hmm...algo cool?. Pero no le iba a preguntar!. Aunque me moria de ganas de saber que era eso que yo querria ver...

-hm-le dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Asi como que no dije que si, pero tampoco que no. Bien por ti amu!.

-cuando termine la canción veras-me dijo. Me dejo un poco intrigada con eso debo decir. Pero como la canción temrino solo unos segundos después, no tuve que esperar mucho. El neko hentai me solto y se fue caminando hasta el escenario donde estaban los instrumentos de la banda, y algunos de sus amigos subieron con el.

-bueno, queria darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy con nosotros-dijo tomando el micrófono.-y ademas, queria aprovechar esta oportunidad, para darle una sopresa especial a amu, asi que espero que todos la disfruten tambien-me guiño un ojo mientras acomodaba el micrófono en el pedestal y les daba unas indicaciones a los chicos. Pero que se trai entre manos?.

Entonces comenzaron unos compases suaves con la guitarra y la bateria. Eran bastante pegajosos, y luego ikuto hizo algo que jamas habria imaginado. Comenzo a cantar. Y cielos! Tenia una voz impresionante.

There's was time

When we both thought "you are scary"

And as time passed by

I began to think

"maybe I like what's scary"

you slowly walked down

to the dark side of the moon

and as stars where falling from the sky

I was

Yeah I was catching'em for you

Don't you know kid

You must not play with fire?

Instead of that

Just play with me

And let us burn

Go drive me insane

And take me higher

Remember that?

When people said

Whe where just dreaming?

That's cause they forgot

That life is made

For those believers

Don't you know kid?

That you must not play with fire

So let me burn

And make me feel

I'm dreaming higher

Cause life is make

For those believers

For lovers like us

Who are not afraid

Of fighting fear.

Ikuto's POV

Lo ultimo que pude ver fue la cara de sopresa de amu antes de que tuviera que salir corriendo.


	17. Chapter 17

Playlist de hoy :D

1.-fade away-sing it loud.

2.-'t stop now-the maine

Amus's POV

No tenia ni la menor idea de porque ikuto habia salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de un minuto para otro. Y no sabria decir que fue lo que me dejo mas impactada, si la voz anormal e inhumanamente genial de ikuto o el hecho de que apenas termino de cantar salio corriendo del escenario. Sea como sea, todos rompieron a aplaudir como locos y gritaban cosas como "otra otra!" y otras de ese estilo. Pero yo no me quede a seguir escuchando y sali corriendo para buscar a ikuto. De lo poco que lo conocia, no era su estilo salir corriendo, y menos cuando tenia la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención, de hecho, el disfrutaba en cierta medida eso de llamar la atención. Asi que lo busque por todas partes, pero nada de nada. Ayyy amu! Tenia que pensar mejor...donde se podria haber escondido ese neko hentai?...eso era! Donde podia uno encontrarse un gato? En un arbol!

Fui a la arboleda del jardín y me puse a buscar uno que tuviera el tronco grueso y que fuera no muy difícil de trepar. En eso escuche un ruido de hojas cerca de donde me encontraba y lo segui. Bingo! Provenia de un arbol justo como yo lo habia imaginado. Mire hacia arriba y vi una sombra moviéndose un poco. Trate de trepar, pero con tacos es un poco difícil hacerlo, asi que me los saque y subi por entre las ramas hasta toparme con la pierna de ikuto colgando de un costado de una rama.

-oye, que es lo que haces metido aquí?-ikuto escondio su pierna rapidísimo. Esa actitud no era propia de el. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-no sigas subiendo!-grito encogiéndose aun mas mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-o vamos! Y ahora que es lo que te sucede? No me vas a decir que te dio vergüenza y estas ruborizado por haber cantado en publico no?-juro que solo lo dije bromeando pero ikuto no me respondio y siguió en la misma posición fetal sobre la rama del arbol.

-ikuto? Estas bien?-

-si!, solo vete, puedes?-

-claro que no!, que es lo que te pasa aho?-

-maldicion! Solo mueve tu enana humanidad de aquí quieres?

-no, no quiero-

-vete ya!-

-no-

-si-

-no-y mientras lo decia subi la ultima rama para alcanzar a ikuto. El se puso los brazos sobre la cabeza y escondio la cara entra las rodillas.

-no me estorbes pequeñaja-

-solo quiero saber que es lo que te sucede, ademas, los invitados nos esperan-

-ve y ya te alcanzo, solo necesito estar solo un minuto, vamos, vete ya-

-como sea-me tenia un poco preocupada el asunto. Algo no estaba bien, pero no se me ocurria que era lo que estaba pasando. Suspire de forma audible y media exasperada (odio no entender las cosas) y me baje de la rama. Pero mi vestido era un poco largo, y no calcule bien donde pisaba, asi que , para mi mala suerte, resfale. Pense por una milésima de segundo "oh oh" y cerre los ojos, pero en vez de sentir que caia contra el piso, note que una mano tomaba la mia y me tiraba hacia arriba. Abri lo ojos y note que la rama estaba a la distancia suficiente como para asirla con la mano que me quedaba libre, asi que eso hice, mientras que la mano daba un ultimo tiron y me ayudaba a subir. Cuando logre quedar sentada encima de la rama note que era la mano de ikuto la que habia tomado la mia. Lo mire para dare las gracias, pero nada salio de mi boca. Porque lo ultimo que imagine ver, fue a ikuto con una orejas de gato azules como su cabello saliendo de su cabeza. Exijo una explicación.

Ikuto's POV

No queria que amu viera esto. Era demasiado humillante ser visto con estas cosas saliendo de mi cabeza. Pero supongo que ustedes tampoco entienden nada no?. Supongo que tendre que explicarles lo que paso. Veran, desde que tengo a mi chara yoru, mi vida a sido mucho mejor. Con excepcion de un pequeño inconveniente. Y es que, bueno, cuando mis emociones me colapsan, pues, yoru no lo tolera y se pone tan nervioso que no controla nuestros cambios de personalidad, y...y me salen orejas de gato. Y no hablo de esas que parecen un cintillo de niña otaku. Hablo de orejas de gato de VERDAD.

Amu me seguia observando fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-amu...etto...-de pronto ella se incorporo y puso su mano sobre mis orejas y comenzo a hacerles cariño.

-prrrrr-esperen. Ese fui yo?. Maldición! Ahora resulta que tambien me daba por ronronear? Esto era patético.

-kawaii!-grito amu. Haber...grito eso de verdad?.

-amu...porfavor solo callate y no digas nada sobre esto si?- no podia creer que YO! Tsukiyomi ikuto estuviera rogándole a la pequeñaja.

-nyaa! Claro-dijo mientras me abrazaba y seguia haciendole cariño a mis orejas...hey! un segundo. Acaso amu sentia debilidad por lo gatos? Seguro que estaba de broma no?.

Amu's POV

KAWAIIII! Ikuto se veia tan adorable con esas orejitas que me dieron una ganas enormes de hacerle cariño. Pero no! Carajo! Era ikuto por dios. Awww pero es que smplemente no podia hacer nada. Era tan lindo como gatito...

-amu-

-hmmm-segui haciendole cariño en las orejas.

-asi que te gustan los nekos ne?-me dijo con una voz increíblemente seductora. De pronto se me hizo que no era un lindo gatito.

-amu-dijo poniendo su cara a un centímetro de la mia. Senti que me daban escalofrios multiples. Ayyy porque a mi? Pero ikuto se veia tremendamente sexy, incluso con esas orejitas...

-si?-

-eras una pequeña pervertida-me dijo riéndose mientras se bajaba de un salto del arbol.

Uyyy! Ikuto baka!

-cierra la boca ikuto!-le grite para abajo. Pude ver que sus orejitas habian desaparecido. Acaso me lo habia imaginado?

-vamos pequeñaja, baja luego que los invitados nos esperan-dijo poniendo sus sonrisa sarcástica mientras yo intentaba bajarme lentamente. Esta me la iba a pagar. Imbecil.


	18. Chapter 18

Love like this-the summer set.

Amu's POV

Lo que restaba de la fiesta paso relativamente en calma, omitiendo el escándalo que hizo Kukai, porque hasta donde logre entender, el nunca había visto a Utau, y pues, había esta chica igualita a ella en la despedida de soltero de Ikuto, y el muy imbecil la confundió, y el resto es historia. Ikuto se puso peor que mama histérica (en serio, podría haber usado tubos en la cabeza y un uslero en la mano y el efecto habría sido el mismo), y la cosa se puso color de hormiga. Aunque finalmente terminaron ambos cayendo contra el pastel de bodas, con lo que se inicio una guerra campal de crema y flores de azúcar. Nunca me había divertido tanto.

Horas después

Ikuto's POV

No se cuando fue que mis padres y los de Amu planearon una luna de miel para nosotros (y no contábamos con eso), pero el punto es que apenas termino la fiesta, las chicas se llevaron a Amu y lo chicos me sacaron de ahí y me metieron a un camarín mientras me desvestían (les dije que lo podía hacer yo solo) y me pasaban unos jeans medios ajados y una polera blanca que decía "too sexy for this shirt". De pronto comenzó a suceder todo muy rápido. Un minuto nos tiraban dentro de una limo, y al otro ya estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que nuestro vuelo saliera.

Amu miraba a todos lados con cara de pánico, mientras yo no paraba de pensar que diablos era lo que venia dentro de nuestras maletas; porque si tengo que decir algo, es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mi madre haciendo mi maleta y la de Amu. Pero eso era lo de menos. Por suerte habían inventado las tarjetas de crédito. Conociendo a mama seguramente me había puesto ropa del tipo "viejo en una reunión social", y si hay algo que odio en este mundo, son las corbatas. Como sea, la pantalla con las llegadas de los vuelos anunciaba que el nuestro había llegado y que debíamos embarcarnos. Por primera vez me digne a mirar los tickets, y ahí estaba. De todos los lugares posibles, tenían que elegir justo donde hacia frío en verano o invierno: Inglaterra. No voy a decir que no me gusta, después de todo, es el sueño de cualquier músico ir que sea una vez en la vida a Londres. El único problema era Amu. A cada momento tenia la cara mas verde.

-yooo pequeñaja. Y ahora que mosca te pico? No me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a los aviones?- espere a su típica frase de "cierra la boca Ikuto", pero ella solo se quedo callada y miro al piso mientras retorcía sus dedos como obsesiva compulsiva.

-es broma cierto?-es que acaso nunca iba a terminar de sorprenderme? No es que fuera malo, no me malentiendan. Es solo que no se como lidiar con esto. Por un lado, me muero de la preocupación, y maldición! Eso no va conmigo. Y por otro, no puedo evitar que salga mi lado odioso y la quiera molestar un poco.

Nos embarcamos y ella se sentó en la ventana y trato de lidiar con su cinturón pero simplemente la tecnología le gano.

-dios Amu! Si que eres rara pequeñaja.-le abroche el cinturón y ella se puso aun mas idiota.

-sale de encima mío maldito pervertido!-

-shhh Amu! Deja de gritar-

-nonono! Tu sucio neko hentai!-la gente se quedo mirando nuestro alboroto y yo lo único que quería era que Amu cerrara la boca, pero ella seguia alegando y gritando cosas como que yo era depravado, y que siempre me metía en su cama sin que ella me llamara y cosas de ese estilo.

-estas parejas jóvenes de hoy en dia son cada vez mas "expresivas"-dijo una vieja de la fila de asientos al lado nuestro, mientras sus amigas igual de viejas que ella cuchicheaban muertas de la risa. Genial, ahora resulta que nos habíamos topado con viejas locas. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Amu puedes callarte porfavor?-

-que noooo! Me quiero bajar!-

-bueno si no te callas porfavor, simplemente callate- así que tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese para que dejara de gritar. Bueno, no la bese en realidad por eso, pero que importa! En tiempos desesperados hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Y si yo quería que Amu sintiera lo mismo que yo por ella, tenia que hacer algo pronto. De otra manera, cuando llegaramos a nueva york, cada uno ira por su lado, y no voy a dejar que eso pase, lo digo así como que me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

El caso es que resulto. Amu se quedo por fin callada y yo suspire profundamente. Iba a ser un largo viaje...y yo lo iba a aprovechar.

Amus's POV

No le tengo miedo a los aviones. Les tengo PANICO!. Pero si hay algo que me da mas miedo que lo aviones es Ikuto. Esa sensación de molestia en el estomago que tengo cada vez que esta cerca mio, y ese dolor en el pecho...se parecen un poco a lo de los aviones.

Como sea, la cosa esta se empezó a mover y mi estomago molestaba de una forma muy extraña. Para rematarla mis oidos se estaban tapando, y ibamos cada vez mas rapido!

-Ikuto nos vamos a matar!-

-que no pequeñaja, solo estamos tomando impulso para despegar-

-te digo que si aaa! Va muy rapido Ikuto, ya me quiero bajar-le dije haciendo pucheros y muerta de miedo.

-nada de bajarnos. Ademas de pequeñaja, ahora resulta que eres loca!-

-vamos Ikuto, no es divertido-

-bah! Yo creo que si-

-que no te digo-

-que si-

-noooooooooo!- el avion empezo a ascender condenadamente rapido y senti que mis tripas quedaron en tierra firme. Luego me fije que estaba agarrada como mono de los brazos de Ikuto y creo que le estaba cortando la circulación. Y ahora resulta que de verdad me habia vuelto loca! Que hacia agarrada del brazo de semejante idiota?. Entonces otro temblor sacudio la cabina y vuelta a lo mismo. suspire cansada. Este iba a ser un largo viaje. Y no estaba segura de poder aguantar como diez horas sentada al lado de Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

Como dije, hay que aprovechar las circunstancias. Pero seguro que dios estaba de mi parte. Ikuto uno, amu cero.


	19. Chapter 19

Playlist

1.-i wanna-the all american rejects

Amu's POV

Matenme. Lo digo en serio. Asesinenme, descuartizenme, haganme trocitos y dejenme en un basurero alejado de la civilización. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder huir de ikuto.

Digo, esto es insano! A quien se le ocurrio que vinieramos aca? Por dios! Es londres. Debimos haber ido a algun sitio como Miami o las bahamas. Uno con calor porfavor! A mi nadie me dijo que iba a morir de frio en mi luna de miel. O sea, yo ya sabia que iba a morir de algo en este viaje, después de todo, estoy segura que ikuto ya penso en mil formas de asesinarme lentamente. Pero esto? Es demasiado.

Y bueno…ahora estoy aquí. Al menos en el hotel no hacia tanto frio. Pero de todas formas lo unico con lo que podia soñar era una ducha bien caliente y una cama mullida, tibia, y sin ikuto. Cuando entramos a la habitación, mis sueños se quedaron afuera de esa puerta. No puedo quejarme respecto a la decoración. El interior era absolutamente hermoso, con las paredes pintadas de un tono amarillo claro y los muebles en un estilo clásico y acogedor, que hacia del conjunto algo muy bonito. El unico problema era...

-porque hay una sola cama?-dijo ikuto agarrandose la cabeza con una mano en un claro signo de estrés.

-y yo que voy a saber? Si me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta-

-agggg! Como sea, tendremos que compartirla-

-ah no. Eso jamas. Tu duermes en el sillon de ahí que se ve bonito y mullido-

-no, yo duermo en la cama si o si. Ahora si tu quieres duermes en ese "bonito" sillon- me estaba irritando demasiado y no me hacia mucha gracia ninguna de mis posibilidades.

-como sea!-le dije mientras tomaba mi maleta y me dirijia al baño. Estaba con un poco de frio y nada mejor para eso que una agradable ducha y luego a dormir. Asi que puse el cerrojo en el baño y me sente encima del WC por fin sola después de tantas horas. El baño era gigantesco. Tenia una tina enorme con hidromasaje y una ducha, dos lavabos un WC y hasta un urinario. En la pared del costado habia un espejo que ocupaba toda la muralla asi que vi mi rostro desastroso al frente mio. Decidi usar la tina con hidromasaje, asi que abri el grifo del agua y lo deje en tibio. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara, decidi revisar mi maleta para buscar algo comodo que ponerme. Y menuda sorpresa que me encontre. Lencería. Lencería de encaje por donde mirara. Minifaldas, blusas transparentes!, un camisón de seda con el que s eme veian hasta los pensamientos.

Era oficial. Odio a mi mama y a la de ikuto!. Como se les ocurria mandarme ese tipo de cosas. Y para rematarla con este clima?. Me tome la cabeza entre mis manos y me debati sobre que hacer. Aun podia quedarme con la misma ropa que traia...pero eso era ciertamente incomodo. Como podia tener tanta mala suerte?.

Ikuto's POV

Amu s estaba demorando una eternidad en el baño. Y a mi me habia dado una flojera enorme tomar una ducha, asi que simplemente me cambie y me puse una camiseta con los boxers y me meti en la cama. Mmmmm, estaba tan comoda!. Encendi la tv y creo que casi termino de ver una película, aunque no lo recuerdo bien. Como fuera, comenze a preocuparme por amu. Se estaba demorando demasiado.

-hey amu! Cuando pretendes salir de ahí? Acaso te trago el WC?-le grite. Pero nada. Me ponia idiota su actitud. Era taaaan niña.

-amu te juro que si no sales a la cuenta de 3 yo entro a ese baño y te saco arrastrando-escuche un clic y la manija se giro. La puerta se abrio lentamente y salio una mano de amu haciendo señas para que me acercara.

Me levante mas que enojado de la cama. Para que me molestaba asi?.

-que quieres pequeñaja?-

-ikuto, etto...me podrias prestar una camiseta tuya?-

-y para que quieres eso?-

-solo hazlo si?-

-y porque deberia?-

-recuerdas cierto incidente con unas orejas de neko?-

-maldicion, espera un segundo-porque tenia que chantajearme con eso?. Le busque una polera holgada que tenia por ahí y se la tire hacia adentro.

Estuve esperando como otra media hora y me canse de su estupidez asi que cuando ella salio ni siquiera me inmute. Se metio a la cama pero como yo ya estaba de un humor de perros (y eos era muy difícil en mi), no me moleste en decirle nada. A veces la gente hace cosas estupidas. Pero lo que me encontraría a la mañana siguiente era la prueba fehaciente de que amu era la idiota por excelencia.


	20. Chapter 20

Ikuto's POV

Las cortinas se abrian solas. Como odio la tecnología!. Estuvimos horas sentados en un avion con amu gritando como loca, y resulta que ahora ni siquiera podia dormir tranquilamente como un adolescentes promedio (bueno, me quede pegado en esa etapa si?). me restregué los ojos enojadísimo con el idiota que habia creado un invento tan molesto como las cortinas automaticas. Me estire en toda la cama y choque con un bulto escondido entre las sabanas. Para variar amu se habia metido en mi cama. Cuando iba a dejar de hacerlo?. Como sea, la destape sin preocuparme por si estaba o no dormida. Pero no deberia haberlo hecho maldición!. Saben, si ahí algo en este mundo que hace que los hombres...bueno, que ...como lo explico?, algo que hace que le queramos hacer a alguien ciertas cosas que no deberíamos...bueno, eso es ver a una chica con tu ropa puesta. En que maldito minuto se me ocurrio la grandiosa idea de pasarle mi polera a amu?. Acaso soy idiota?.

Amu's POV

Me desperte muerta de frio. Un minuto estaba calentita entre las sabanas, y al otro, me moria de frio. Me incorpore enfurruñada con el asunto, y estaba lista para gritarle a ikuto (por que era lógico que fuera el quien me destapara), pero no alcanze a echarle mi furia encima. En vez de eso, ikuto me tiro todas las sabanas encima de nuevo y casi me ahogo con ellas.

-hey y a ti que te pasa tarado?-

-es que acaso eres tonta ademas de parecerlo?-

-que insinuas neko pervertido?-

-yo no insinuo nada! Pero acaso no sabes que jamas debes ponerte la ropa de un chico?-se puso como un tomate de rojo mi miro a otro lado como si no pudiera sostenerme la mirada. Y eso porque? No entendia su punto. Que tenia que ver...haber. esperen. Acaso ikuto estaba pensando?...mierda!. me saque las tapas de encima y me quite la polera en ese mismo instante. Ni loca me quedaba con eso puesto.

Ikuto's POV

Aaaaaaaahh!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Que! Porque? Aaaaaaaaaa maldición! Amu! Detente! Porque le haces esto a mi pobre autocontrol? PORQUEE?

Amu's POV

Me saque de un tiron la polera de ikuto y la tire lo mas lejos que pude. Perfecto, ahora ya nada podria molestarle. Me levante de la cama para ir al baño a tomar una ducha cuando recorde...oh oh. Lo unico que habia en mi maleta eran cosas de encaje...y de hecho yo tenia puesto un baby doll de encaje...AAAAAAAA!

Ikuto's POV

PORQUE A MI? Acaso nuestros padres no tienen compasión por mi?. Maldita sea! Soy un chico, no una monja!. Como pretenden que me controlo cuando resulta que tengo una chica condenadamente sexy en baby doll al rente mio y sin supervisión parental?. Era demasiado para mi. Amu se puso roja cuando noto lo que llevaba puesto y eso solo empeoro la situación. Por mi mentepasaron una sucesión de imágenes inadecuadas de expresar, pero no podia! Si amu era una pequeñaja!. Ya, si se. Yo dije que iba a aprovechar. Pero no me referia a esto!. Que es lo que penso la madre de amu cuando ayudo a mama a armar las maletas?...entonces recorde, claro. Se supone que amu y yo ya...etto...eso. ya ESO. Mas pensamientos xxx pasaron por mi mente y me levante de un salto de la cama y corri hacia el baño. Cuando estaba en la puerta me detuve un segundo.

-amu, saldremos a comprarte ropa si?- benditas tarjetas de credito. Si no fuera por ellas, estarias perdido. Lastima que el autocontrol no se compra. Como se supone que iba a aguantar toda la semana?. Necesitaba una ducha y bien fria. Para que se me enfriaran un poco las ideas, digo.


	21. Chapter 21

Playlist:

1.- japanese girl-metro station

2.- Chelsea-the summer set

amu's POV

todo era una especie de torbellino. Lo que sucedia a mi alrededor, lo que sucedia en mi corazon. Creo que eso era años luz lo peor de todo. Que yo no entendia que era lo que le sucedia a mi corazon.

El taxi se demoraba un monton en llegar al centro de la ciudad. Y no me hacia mucha gracia estar sentada con ikuto tanto rato. Una cosa era dormida, pero era bastante diferente cuando tenia que aguantarlo despierta. El interior de la cabina se me hacia muy estrecho y podia sentir el aroma del perfume de ikuto directo en mi nariz. Mire hacia mi derecha sintiéndome un tanto incomoda, y por suerte para mi ikuto iba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Mi corazon dio un brinco bastante escandaloso para mi gusto. "callate" le dije. Odio cuando no me escucha. Me moria de la vergüenza por lo sucedido en la mañana. Tenia que verme con esa cosa puesta! Definitivamente habia un complot divino en mi contra. Aunque por alguna razon, y creo que eso es lo que mas me preocupaba del asunto, una parte de mi se preguntaba...ay que vergüenza, bueno, se preguntaba que le habia parecido a ikuto lo que vio. No piensen mal de mi!. No es que qusiera impresionar a ikuto ni nada parecido, era mas bien simple curiosidad. Nunca habia dejado que un chico me viera asi, y pues, era algo nuevo e incomodo para mi. Simplemente se me hacia un atado enorme tener que verle la cara a ese idiota. Al fin el conductor se detuvo frente a una de las tantas tiendas de la ciudad, e ikuto le pago mientras yo me bajaba rapidísimo. Para hacer una acotación, debo decir que ya que yo no tenia mas ropa limpia, tuve que ponerme lo mas decente que encontre en la maleta, y no puedo decir qe eso fuera muy decente. Eran unos pantalones apretadísimos, al punto de que empeze a dudar sobre si habia circulación sanguínea en mis piernas o si tendría que terminar por amputarlas. Me estaban matando!. Y para colmo, la blusa era de un tono rosa palido, casi invisible de lo transparente que era. En resumidas cuentas. Toda una prostituta. Fantastico.

La gente me miraba de forma abiertamente burlesca y grosera. Me sentia fatal en eso senti que alguien me abrazaba por los hombros. Era el neko pervertido.

-te parece si entramos a comprar algo mas...adecuado?-dijo ikuto llevándome a rastras dentro de la primera tienda que encontramos. Senti que mi cara enrojecia y me senti jodidamente estupida. Porque me pasaba esto? Cada vez que ikuto se me acerca..siento la piel de gallina. Pero no! Nononono! Nada de emociones con después de todo lo que dijo tadase. No podria...no verdad?.

Ikuto's POV

La gente miraba a amu sin disimular para nada. Las mujeres con una cara de desprecio grotesca (y para que mentir, seguro que eran celos), y los chicos...les habria partido la cara. MI amu no es un maldito pedazo de carne. Bueno, si lo es para mi la cosa cambia...pero ese no era el punto!. El punto es que me puso idiota la situación asi que lleve a amu dentro de la primera tienda que encontramos. Las vendedoras se abalanzaron sobre mi en dos segundos.

-deseas comprar algo?-

-tenemos todo lo que esta de moda!-

-esto te quedaria espectacular-

-no mejor esto!-

-eee señoritas...no soy yo quien busca ropa-les dije sintiéndome incomodo con tanta atención. Esta bien, me gusta llamar la atención, pero no me agrada cuando me violan con la mirada.

Ellas me miraron extrañadas, y entonces notaron que amu se escondia detrás mio.

-hmpf!-exclamo una.

-ven aca muchacha. Buscaremos algo mas apropiado...-dijo otra. Hey! Una cosa es cuando yo lo decia y otra cosa es que ellas lo dijeran. Y eso no me agrado ni pizca.

Amu compro prácticamente toda la tienda, y mientras yo pagaba ella se fue a cambiar a una de las prendas nuevas de vestir.

Yo pague en la caja con la bendita tarjeta de credito, y amu llego a mi lado como un gato asustado. Era curioso, porque cuando amu se sentia en confianza, era tan odiosamente segura de si misma, pero cuando se sentia e peligro o incomoda se refugiaba inmediatamente como un pajarillo adorable. Cada dia que pasaba podia sentir que la conocia un poco mas. Y cada dia me enamoraba mas de sus estupideces, de sus rabietas, de sus muecas. Si tan solo se me ocurriera una forma de que ella me viera de otra manera que no fuera un neko pervertido...y no me lo digan. Ya se que tambien soy eso, pero tambien tengo mis puntos buenos! (y no digo que ese sea malo..). amu se veia muy linda con esa falda un poco mas corta adelante, y mas larga hacia atrás, y una polera con botoncitos en la parte de atrás. Era bastante adorable.

Amu's POV

Por fin algo normal!. Ikuto me miraba de una forma un tanto extraña. Pero supongo que esa era su forma de ser habitual a estas alturas. a veces me preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero creo que era mejor no saberlo. Como fuera, teniamos toda la tarde libre por delante, asi que decidimos visitar el resto de las tiendas para buscar un poco mas de ropa y luego un lugar donde almorzar. Dimos varias vueltas y yo no me cansaba de mirar, todo era tan lindo!. Pero ikuto estaba poniendo caras de puchero asi que me compadeci de el. No soy tan mala saben?. Salimos a la calle y junto a nosotros paso un grupo de chicas que supongo eran bastante sexys. Del tipo "soy una universitaria sensual". Cuando vieron a ikuto empezaron a hacer ruiditos estupidos y a cuchichear entre ellas.

-oye viste a ese chico?-

-es guapísimo-

-sera alguna clase de modelo famoso?-

-seguro que si! Con esa cara!-

-y con ese cuerpo-

y luego mas ruiditos estupidos.

-deberiamos sacarnos una foto con el no creen?-

-sisisiis!-

-pero hay una chica con el-

-sera su amiga supongo-

-hey!-grito una de ellas caminando directamente hacia nosotros. Me senti bastante molesta a decir verdad. No es que me molestara por ikuto. No era eso...es que...es que no se que era, pero eso no era!.

-podrias sacarte una foto con nosotras?-

ikuto las miro extrañado pero asintió con la cabeza.

-nos podrias tomar la foto?- me dijo una de ellas tendiéndome la camara. Y que otra opcion me quedaba?. Tome la foto a desgana, y luego le devolvi la camara a una rubia que me ganaba como por medio metro de altura...y de otras cosas.

-gracias pequeña-me respondio la chica a la que le pase la camara. Como que pequeña? Ya se que no soy muy alta, pero de ahí a que me llamen asi?, si esas chicas serian con suerte un año mayores que yo por dios. Una de ellas se acerco peligrosamente a ikuto y le tomo la mano con confianza. Demasiada para mi gusto.

-que te parece si vas a tomar un trago con nosotras? Me parece que no eres de aquí y se me hace que te gustaria conocer un poco mas de la ciudad. Yo te podria mostrar muchas cosas...-esta vez era una chica pelirroja de metro setenta y cinco de altura con unos ojos verdes enormes. Me senti patética.

-muchas gracias por la invitación-genial, ahora ikuto se iria con ellas y yo tendría que deambular sola como perro abandonado (imagen mental demasiado penosa para describirla, creanme). Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir tranquilamente de esa escena freak, cuando senti la mano de ikuto agarrandome de la muñeca.

-pero como pueden ver, estoy de compras con mi esposa, y no tengo intención de ir a ningu sitio donde ella no sea bienvenida- wooo que directo!.

-asi que les agradezco, pero tengo que rehusarme aunque gracias de todos modos.-dijo mientras se ponia a caminar conmigo calle un segundo. Dijo esposa?.

-hey ikuto, etto...no tenias para que hacer eso, sabes?. Ambos sabemos que esto del matrimonio es una farsa y que tu puedes estar con todas las chicas que se te venga en gana.

-hmmm-

-y bueno, que si quieres volver con ellas a mi no me va a molestar, y de hecho creo que a ellas tampoco-podia sentir sus miradas como cuchillos en la espalda.

-yy?-me respondio sin mirarme ni soltarme la muñeca.

-y que no necesitas fingir-

-pero hoy quiero estar contigo, algun problema con eso?-senti una cosa extraña. Era como si de pronto mis huesos se hicieran de gelatina rosada y sentia mi piel curiosamente cosquilleante. Ikuto continuo sin mirarme ni nada parecido, pero su mano aun seguia atrapando mi muñeca, y eso no me molestaba. Me senti por un momento...agradecida. o cierto es que ya estaba preparada mentalmente para que ikuto saliera con otras chicas, pero el que no lo hiciera. de pronto me parecio que ikuto no era precisamente quien parecia ser...pero no tuve mucho tiempo de seguir pensando cosas random. Por que en ese instante esuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-amuuuu!- mire a todos lados de la calle e ikuto hizo lo mismo. entonces lo vi. Parecia que el tiempo no habia pasado por el. Su cabello seguia del mismo tono plateado que se me hacia tan bonito, y sus ojos seguían teniendo ese color lavanda poco usual, por no decir imposible, la unica diferencia notoria, era que ahora era mas alto, y mas guapo.

-amu quien es ese?-pregunto ikuto con una matiz extraño en su voz.

-hinata...-

-y como es que lo conoces.?-

-porque es mi ex novio-.


	22. Chapter 22

Ikuto's POV

Procesando datos...

Aun procesando datos...

No entiendo los datos...

Error en el servidor!

Amu pequeña más niño pelo desteñido pequeño = ex novios.

Amu grande mas niño pelo desteñido grande = problemas para ikuto

De verdad que esto era la gota que rebalsaba mi vaso. Como es eso de amu con un ex novio?

Era un poco demasiado no creen?.

Por dios! Ya estaban bastante difíciles las cosas así no mas, y ahora esto. Que fantástico..

Amu se le paso toda la tarde hablando y hablando con el imbecil ese. Y yo, que me atropellara un auto. No se dio vuelta a mirarme ni una sola vez. Por lo que logre entender de sus conversaciones, este tal hinata fue el novio de amu cuando ambos tenían 14 años, y se conocían desde que ambos eran unos renacuajos. Aun más genial para mí.

En resumen íbamos algo así como:

Hinata: 10000

Ikuto: 0

Y si nos poníamos a analizar la cantidad de veces que la había regado...no, mejor no.

A esas alturas mi estado de animo y de autoestima habían dado un giro radical en 180 grados, de ikuto es un dios perfecto a ikuto es un idiota miserable.

Como amu estaba muerta de hambre, decidimos ir a comer algo por ahí los tres (aunque debería decir que yo solo acate y ellos decidieron todo sin siquiera preguntarme).

Fue horroroso. Se pueden imaginar la tortura que supone escuchar a amu diciéndole a hinata cosas como "wow", "asombroso", "impresionante" a toda la sarta de estupideces que hinata decía? Me estaban poniendo enfermo. Juro que podría haber vomitado todo lo que estaba comiendo, pero eso solo me habría hecho parecer aun más penoso.

Si les soy sincero (no es que no lo sea siempre, no mal piensen), después de una hora ya ni siquiera escuchaba que estaban hablando. Me sentía completamente rechazado.

Y como si no fuera suficiente todo eso, estando parado al lado de ese imbecil las chicas ni siquiera me miraban! A mí! Ikuto!.

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Yo soy la persona más sexy que conozco, y aun así las chicas solo lo miraban a el. Incluso amu!

Me puse a observar que era lo tan diferente entre nosotros (ahora que lo pienso eso fue bastante gay).

Ok. El tenia un color de pelo extraño pero yo también!. El no era mas alto que yo. Además era obvio que mi cara era años luz más atractiva. Entonces que era? Y ahí lo note. Mierda. Él era mucho más corpulento que yo. Al lado suyo yo era como un espárrago con mucho limón. Me sentí aun más miserable (sí es que eso era posible). Mi autoestima se iba por un caño.

Amu's POV.

Era tan extraño encontrarme con hinata después de todos estos años!. Además estaba guapísimo. Dios!. El único problema de encontrarme con él era ikuto. No sé porque pero tenia la sensación de que me estaba evitando. No me hablo en toda la tarde, y para hacer mas extraña la situación, no hizo ninguna de sus típicas muecas. Cuando por fin tenia la sensación de entenderlo aunque fuese un poquito, volvíamos al punto de partida. Todo era un completo desastre desde que él llego. Así que al final opte por ignorarlo de la misma forma. Seguí riendo con hinata durante horas. Era simplemente genial!. Ahora se dedicaba a actuar y era bastante famoso en Europa. Además tocaba la batería y tenia su propia banda de indie. Era una lastima que las cosas hubiesen tenido que cambiar. Pero bueno, las cosas estaban como estaban y punto.

Salimos del restaurant para disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco, y fue mientras caminábamos que hinata me hizo la pregunta indeseada.

-etto...amu, ikuto-kun es tu amigo o que?- una parte de mí esperaba de todo corazón que hinata hiciera caso omiso de la presencia de ese gato pervertido, pero a decir verdad era un poco imposible teniéndolo al lado todo enfurruñado. Además era un poco extraño que yo no hubiera presentado a ikuto ni como mi amigo ni nada. De hecho ahora que lo pienso, lo único que hice fe mencionar su nombre como quien no quiere la cosa. Y eso m estaba haciendo sentir un tato culpable. Para mas remate no me podía sacar de la cabeza lo que ikuto había hecho por mi unas hors tres cuando se quedo conmigo y no se fue con esa chicas. Sentía como mi cara se ponía roja como frutilla y parecía que en mi cabeza había una fiesta de fuegos artificiales.

-amu-chi? Estas rojísima! Pregunte algo que no debía?-

-no es eso...es que...-

-no te preocupes no me tienes que responder, eso fue descortés de mi parte-

-ikuto y yo estamos casados- eeeh?. Eso salió de mi boca?. Ok. Es oficial. Soy idiota. Como se me ocurrió decirle eso?. Mire a hinata y él estaba con la mandíbula por el suelo. Ay dios. Que ikuto no halla oído. Porfavorrrrrrrr!. Lo mire de reojo asustadísima de que el se enojara conmigo por haber dicho eso, pero no. N vez de eso había algo absolutamente anormal en su cara. Por una parte su expresión era claramente un wtf? Congelado, y por otro lado eso no tenia ninguna consistencia con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Era extrañamente tierno. Jajajaja. que lamentar. Eso fue por lo de la mañana gato odioso.

-ya veo.- dijo hinata con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Me dio un escalofrió en la columna pero hice como. Nada.

- bueno amu-chi, ya se me hace tarde, así que quizás otro día podamos salir los dos, sí?- eso sonó un tanto excluyente, no creen?.

Claro!.- nos despedimos y hinata me estrujo entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir un tanto incomoda. Pero que se le iba a hacer. Luego se fue a despedir de ikuto y le dio la mano a lo que ikuto también ole dio la suya. Aunque más parecía que estaban tratando de quebrarse los brazos.

Hinata se fue caminando por entre las tiendas, perdiéndose entre la multitud, mientras ikuto se acercaba a mi lado.

-lo odio- dijo molesto. Eso era un poco muy directo. Pero supongo que era inevitable y en parte mi culpa. Después de todo, lo dejamos de lado todo el día.

-porque terminaron, tu y hinata?-

-en realidad nunca terminamos-

-ah?-

-es que sus padres se mudaron, y bueno, perdimos contacto, pero fue solo eso.-

-hmmm.-

-amu-

.-que?-

-has tenido muchos novios?-

-emm, y eso porque?-

-curiosidad- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-emm en realidad no. Solo hinata y tadase.-

-...-

-hinata fue mi primer novio-

-...-

-y fue todas mis primeras veces-

-AAAAAAAAAA?-


	23. Chapter 23

Playlist de hoy :D

1.- taio cruz – break your heart.

2.-the fray - over my head.

Ikuto´s POV

Si eso era una broma era de pésimo gusto incluso para mí. Sentí que mi estómago arranco a algún sitio lejano dejándome vacío por una fracción de segundo. No entendía nada de nada.

-cómo es eso…?- le pregunte dejando el resto de mi duda en el aire.

-eso de que?- me quedo mirando extrañada con esos ojos dorados… ay dios.

-eso de eso-le dije evadiendo la pregunta real. Y es que simplemente no lograba que salieran las palabras de mi boca.

-eeee…sigo sin entender- porque tenía que ser tan densa de mente? Me superaba de sobremanera su falta de empatía.

-eso de…eso de tus primeras veces!- bravo para mí. Esta vez sonó como si fuera su papa pidiéndole explicaciones. Lo que me faltaba para terminar de cavar mi propia tumba. Entonces para terminar de volver la situación incómoda amu comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

-jajjajjajJAJAJJAJAJAJJA!- se reía histéricamente abrazándose el estómago con ambas manos mientras se doblaba a carcajadas.

-hey…y ahora porque te ríes?- me sentía extraño. Una mezcla entre estúpido, avergonzado y molesto. Ojala conociera una palabra para describir esa sensación.

-es que deberías ver tu cara!-

-eso no me hace gracia. Y no vas a responder?-

-no sé porque te interesa tanto saber sobre eso. No tiene nada de importante-

-perooo?-

-bueno, hinata fue el primer chico al que tome de la mano-

-oh- así que era eso.

-y el primer chico al que bese- hmmm. Ok…

-y el primer chico con el que Salí de noche- wtf?. Que se supone que significaba eso?. En mi cabeza aparecieron una sucesión de imágenes non-gratas y poco apropiadas. Y no me gusto.

-fuimos a una obra de teatro. Era un musical…aun lo recuerdo bien- oh así que era solo eso…

Después de eso amu prosiguió con una detallada lista de todas aquellas cosas que había hecho con hinata y lo genial que él era y blah blah blah. Me sentía patético. Mire a amu mientras ella hablaba. Ni siquiera me estaba prestando atención. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-amu, quiero mostrarte algo-

-eh?- dijo sin entender.

-solo sígueme bueno?- caminamos por las calles de Londres atestadas de gente a esa hora. Algunos empujaron a amu en el camino…y supongo que era inevitable. Después de todo era una pequeñaja no?. Así que hice lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza. La tome de la mano y me agache para llevarla sobre mi espalda.

-oye que haces?- dijo amu entre alarmada y espantada.

-quieres que te sigan empujando?-

-etto..No-

-entonces calla y sube-

Amu's POV

Sentí como todas las cabezas se volteaban a observarnos y mi cara enrojeció como las luces de un árbol navideño. Ikuto me cargo en su espalda al menos por media hora, y a decir verdad, me estaba preocupado seriamente algo que hasta ese minuto poco o nada me importaba. Acaso estaba muy pesada?. Hundí mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro derecho con la esperanza de que nadie viera mi cara fosforescente y que ikuto no notara lo incomoda que me sentía. Lo curioso fue que una vez que lo hice me sentí increíblemente cómoda. La espalda de ikuto era muy tibia y no pude evitar abrazarme a su cuello. Podía oír el ritmo de su corazón, dum-dum, contra mis oídos. O era acaso el mío?. A esas alturas no estaba muy segura. Y por media hora, no pensé en nada. Ni en hinata ni en new york ni en la gente que me miraba.

Sentí que alguien me hablaba pero no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cómoda!.

-oye bestia durmiente, llegamos- me dijo una voz ronroneante, como un gatito.

-que te digo que te despiertes!- en eso sentí que mis pies tocaban nuevamente el suelo y abrí mis ojos de mala gana. Pero lo que vi luego valía la pena. Era una rueda gigante, como esas de la fortuna que hay siempre en las ferias de atracciones, pero muchísimo más grande.

-te presento mi lugar favorito en el mundo- dijo ikuto mirando hacia arriba totalmente absorto y fascinado. Nunca había visto a ikuto así. Era algo sorprendente…y tierno. Sentí que mis latidos se aceleraban. Nunca lo había notado, pero ikuto era realmente sexy. Y no hablo de cómo se veía exteriormente. Era algo en su forma de mirar…algo distinto. Se voltio a mirarme y yo desvíe rápidamente la cara.

-vamos- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Sus dedos estaban helados por culpa del aire frio, así que entrelace los míos con los suyos para que su mano se entibiara. Sentí como presionaba mi mano y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Y una parte de mi deseo fervientemente que ese apretón de manos no fuera solo por culpa del frio. Pero eso era mucho pedir no?. Ikuto jamás lograría mirarme como algo que no fuera una niñita consentida y odiosa. Subimos a una de las capsulas de la rueda y comenzamos a ascender lentamente. Poco a poco fui vislumbrado las luces de la ciudad como luciérnagas sobre un lago, brillantes entre la nada. La rueda se detuvo en lo más alto. Permitiéndome ver toda la ciudad. Me sentía como en las nubes.

-es hermoso-

-mm, lo sé-

-ikuto-

-si?-

-quiero decirte algo- dije casi tartamudeando, muy suavemente, como en un suspiro.

-qué cosa?- me pregunto mirándome con esos ojos azules brillantes. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en sus pupilas como llamas bailarinas. Me pare en las puntas de mis pies y estire mis brazos hasta tocar con las yemas de mis dedos sus mejillas. Me temblaban las manos , casi imperceptiblemente. El tomo una de las mias apretándola fuertemente. Sin dejar de mirarme ni por un segundo. Mi otra mano se movió con voluntad propia hasta tocar la comisura de sus labios. Y luego todo se llenó de estrellas y fuego artificiales en mi cabeza.

-amu…-

-gracias…por lo de hoy- le dije volviendo a mirar a través del panel transparente que me separaba del cielo.

Ikuto no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya y miraba las luces de la ciudad. Y por primera vez desee que abriera su bocota y me dijera algo. Por supuesto, esa no sería la única vez que lo desearía.


	24. Chapter 24

Un mes después

Amu's POV

Libre. Por fin podía decir que era increíblemente libre. Aunque no sin sus contras para poder lograrlo. Después de todo, no fue ningún almohadón de rosas el tener que aclarar lo de la "falsa alarma" que inventamos con ikuto para poder evitar mi matrimonio con tadase. Porque como supongo que habrán notado, eso fue justamente lo que dijimos. Que fue una "falsa alarma". Mi padre se puso como un tomate rojo hasta lograr un color parecido al de una remolacha morada. Mama por otro lado recibió la noticia por el lado positivo (algo así como "bueno, aún están muy jóvenes…) y la madre de ikuto se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Y por el lado más aterrador, estaba el padre de ikuto. Simplemente nos miró durante un largo, muy pero muy largo minuto. Y luego dijo nuestra sentencia de muerte:

_Flashback_

_-bueno, dadas las circunstancias, asumiré que lo mejor es que ambos retornen a Japón no?- tenía que ser una broma. Yo no quería volver. No y no!._

_-papa, es que no podemos-vamos ikuto que tu excusa sea buena!._

_-y se podría saber porque no pueden volver?-_

_-simple, es que amu fue admitida en la escuela de música, y ya pagamos la matricula-_

_-oh amu querida! Felicitaciones!, porque no nos habías dicho nada?- asombroso ikuto. Escuela de música? Yo aún no había pensado en estudiar algo seriamente y ya termino metida en otra mentira._

_-etto…-no se me ocurría nada bueno que decir._

_-es que amu quería esperar a su cumpleaños para que fuera una sorpresa- bien ikuto. Y ahora como se supone que íbamos a lograr que me admitieran en una escuela de música? Apenas si puedo poner música en mi I-Pod y pretende que logre tocar algún instrumento!._

_-bueno si ese es el caso, no veo porque no pueden permanecer aquí querido- dijo la madre de ikuto ya más tranquila, mientras se deba vuelta ligeramente y me guiñaba un ojo. Que se supone que significaba eso?. _

_-está bien- entonces ikuto respiro audiblemente mientras yo no lograba encontrar una manera razonable de salir de semejante embrollo._

_Fin del flashback._

Y así fue como terminamos por quedarnos aquí. Y por algún milagro extraño, logre quedar en una academia de música, por la razón que yo menos esperaba: mi voz. Incluso ikuto estaba boquiabierto cuanto termine de cantar en la audición. los jueces igual. Fui admitida de inmediato.

Entonces comenzó la parte difícil. Ok, ikuto ya estaba matriculado en otra academia de música, yo comencé mis clases dos semanas después del incidente con nuestros padres, y ambos conseguimos un departamento. Con una sola habitación. Matrimonial.

Se imaginan el infierno en que convertimos ese departamento?. Los vecinos estaban como locos. No los dejábamos dormir, ni comer ni ir al baño en paz. Lo único que hicimos durante las primeras tres semanas fue discutir sobre los turnos para usar la cama o el sofá. Hasta que logramos llegar a un acuerdo bastante satisfactorio dentro de la situación. La cama la usaríamos semana por medio, y el primero en usar la ducha seria quien primero se levantara, sin excepciones. Eso nos estaba trayendo más de un problema, pero era lo de menos.

A pesar de esos pequeños detalles, mi vida no iba tan mal. Después de todo, estaba viviendo en nueva york por dios!. Sin derecho a quejas.

Y bueno, además había un pequeño detalle, muy pequeño que comenzaba a inquietarme cada día más. Y era ese gato estúpido. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza desde el día que visitamos el London eye. Cada vez que cerraba los parpados veía sus ojos azules y el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales. Y ya la cosa era innegable. Sé que durante semanas dije que lo odiaba, pero bien sabía que lo que sentía estaba lejos del odio. Pero no era tan fácil admitirlo saben?. Discutí tanto con mi almohada sobre el asunto que la pobre quiso tirarse por la ventana. Pero al fin termine por asumirlo. A mí me gustaba ikuto. Con todo lo que esa palabra significaba. Y aun así, no podía evitar discutir con el todo el tiempo.

Ikuto's POV

Ok. Es definitivo. Soy un desastre. Amu me evita cada día más. Día tras día parece estar más irritable cuando yo estoy cerca y no puedo evitar preguntarme que fue lo que hice mal. Incluso aceptaba cada estupidez que se le ocurría, como lo de usar cada uno la cama durante una semana (aunque yo le dije que no me molestaba compartirla…). Pero aun así me estaba volviendo loco!. En todo los sentidos de la palabra.

Mire la puerta de la habitación un poco molesto. El clima en new york comenzaba a dar paso lentamente al invierno y por alguna razón misteriosa la ventana no cerraba bien. Además para hacer más complicado todo, nuestros charas habían decidido dar un "paseo" para darnos un poco de tiempo a solas. Genial, justo cuando yo necesitaba a yoru (no crean que los habíamos olvidado por ahí). Puse mis manos tras mi cabeza mientras la piel de mis piernas se ponía de gallina por culpa de una corriente de aire. Era demasiado. Me levante molesto del sillón y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Amu estaba mirando el techo tirada sobre la cama en un pijama de hello kitty. Pero ni el pijama de gatita logro aminorar mi molestia. Tiene alguna idea de lo molesto que es dormir en un sillón nuevo poco mullido durante casi una semana?, si la tienen entenderán porque estaba tan molesto.

-IKUTO! Que haces aquí? Vete al sillón. Dijo incorporándose y buscando algo con que cubrirse (no entendí para que, si ya tenía puesto un pijama.

-no pienso seguir durmiendo en el sillón- me acerque a la cama y me tire sobre ella. La habitación era muchísimo mas tibia que el living.

-sale de aquí neko hentai!- dijo mientras me empujaba cama abajo.

-que nooooo!-le respondí mientras me agarraba de las sabanas y ambos caímos de la cama.

-mira lo que hiciste gato estupidoooo!-

-lo que yo hice? Fuiste tú quien me empujo de la cama!-

.eso fue porque tú te metiste en la habitación sin siquiera preguntar!-me grito mientras trepaba cama arriba y trataba de apropiarse de los cobertores.

-sueña si crees que yo saldré de aquí. Tu aun no duermes en el sillón y el living esta helado como el infierno!- ambos nos quedamos tranquilos al fin, pero ningunos lograba conciliar el sueño.

Amu's POV

Era casi imposible tratar de dormir con ikuto al lado. Me ponían demasiado nerviosa. Mire hacia su lado de la cama y recordé aquella vez que lo bese mientras dormía. Note que poco que poco sus parpados se cerraban, y me acerque un poco, lo suficiente como para tocar su cara.

Ikuto's POV

Sentí como su mano recorría mi mandíbula y preferí seguir haciéndome el dormido. Acaso amu?. No, pensar que amu podría sentir realmente algo por mí era tener demasiadas esperanzas. Y aun así, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ni loco!.

Amu's POV

Ikuto se giró sobre su costado izquierdo y paso su brazo derecho sobre mi cintura. Al parecer seguía profundamente dormido. Y entonces paso. Súbitamente inclino su cara a la altura de la mía y me beso. No como aquella vez en nuestro "matrimonio". No era eso. Era…como decirlo!. Sentí que me apretaba aún más contra él y puse mis manos en su espalda. Abrí mis ojos solo un poco, y me di cuenta que los suyos también estaban abiertos. Temí que se burlara de mí como siempre lo hacía. Pero no. En vez de eso el cerro los suyos aún más fuerte y continuo besándome hasta que ambos dejamos de respirar. Me separe un poco para tomar aire y note que sus ojos se veían tristes. Oh no!. Entonces fui yo quien lo beso. Enrede mi mano izquierda en su pelo mientras sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello lentamente. Solo pequeños besos de mariposa, pero los suficientes como para volverme loca. Si seguíamos así…no!. Entonces lo empuje con toda mi fuerza para apartarlo de mí.

-yo ikuto…etto-no lograba articular nada coherente.

-lo siento- acaso estaba sonrojado?.-

-no te preocupes, etto..Es que…-ikuto me abrazo nuevamente, esta vez sin ninguna fuerza, solo suavemente, y yo me acurruque en el hueco de su pecho. Y esta vez lo sentí con toda claridad. Era su corazón el que latía: DUM-DUM-DUM. No solo el mío. Y me di cuenta que yo no solo quería ikuto. Yo estaba enamorada de él.

¿Como saber que ese seria el inicio de la parte mas triste de mi vida?.


	25. Chapter 25

Playlist de hoy :D

1.- colbie caillat - bubbly

Algunas semanas después

Ikuto's POV

Amu no podría imaginarse jamás la sorpresa que tenía preparada para ella. Bueno, técnicamente yo solo había ayudado con lo de encontrar un departamento para las chicas, pero aun así eso cuenta como algo importante no? Seguramente amu ni se imaginaba lo que tenía planeado. Pero eso solo hacía que el asunto fuera aún más guay.

Supongo que no tienen ni la más mínima idea sobre que estoy hablando no?.

Resulta que aproximadamente un mes y medio después que llegáramos a new york recibí una llamada de la amiga de amu, rima. Como apreciación personal diré que puede ser alguien totalmente escalofriante, pero ese comentario no viene al caso así que continuare en lo que estaba. Bueno, ella me llamo a mi celular (por cierto kukai le dio mi número, ese imbécil…) y me conto que planeaba venir junto a la otra niña tipo bebe, como se llamaba…a! yaya. Entonces me pidieron si acaso yo podría encontrar un lugar para vivir juntas acá en nueva york. Entonces como yo soy un dulce de persona (lo soy ok?), pues, las ayude (soy un santo, díganlo), y amu no se enteró de nada durante todo ese tiempo, porque como creo que ustedes también se dieron cuenta, esto se trataba de una sorpresa para amu.

Yo mismo estaba expectante a ver la reacción de amu cuando viera a sus amigas. Me gustaba verla feliz. Y debo decir que el último tiempo eso sucedía a menudo. Desde esa vez que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a irrumpir la paz de su habitación, nos estábamos llevando mucho mejor. Logramos comer en la misma mesa sin iniciar una guerra encarnizada de spaghettis y cada uno utilizaba un lado de la cama como gente civilizada (y yo no lo desaprovechaba, créanme) Y los turnos de la ducha…no. Eso seguía igual. Pero beh!, era un detalle de poca importancia. La cosa es que, por fin sentí que estaba avanzando y no retrocediendo. Lamentablemente había un pequeño dilema que me agobiaba desde un par de semanas atrás. Y eran los compañeros de amu.

Todo partió el día que se me ocurrió realizar una buena acción y decidí ir a buscar a amu a su academia. Estaba lloviendo como si fuera el fin del mundo, al punto que usar paraguas parecía un mal chiste, porque la lluvia estaba cayendo prácticamente de abajo para arriba. Así que camine mojando todo mi hermoso cuerpo bajo la lluvia (si, disfruten esa imagen mental) y llegue todo empapado a buscar a amu. Me pare en la entrada bajo un arco para evitar mojarme aún más y poco a poco comenzaron a salir del edificio los compañeros de amu. Espere un buen rato hasta que vi una cabeza rosada caminando hacia la salida, asi que me pare derecho para poder ver si era ella. Mientras esperaba, cuatro de los compañeros de amu salieron un poco antes, y ahí fue que escuche su estúpida conversación.

-hey viste hoy cantar a esa chica hinamori?-

-wow esta como quiere!-

-tiene un cuerpo fenomenal!-no deberían estar hablando sobre cómo canta?, imbéciles.

-pues yo creo que tiene una voz linda- bien dicho.

-y a quien le importa su voz?, con ese cuerpo podría cantar como mi tía Gladys en la ducha y seguiría siendo sexy!- salieron sin reparar en mí y estuve a punto de salir tras ellos si no hubiese sido porque una avalancha de chicas se lanzó contra mí.

Amu's POV

Odio cuando las chicas miran a ikuto como gato frente a una pescadería!. Simplemente provocan en mí un instinto asesino poco sano y bastante peligroso si se cruzan en mi camino.

Y ahora estarán pensando: "ohhh amu esta celosaaaa" incluso con una cancioncita mental. Y saben qué?, si lo pensaron están en lo cierto. Me moría de celos. Desde el minuto que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ikuto era innegable que era la persona más celosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Y no veía como evitarlo. Una cosa es que la mayor parte de las chicas se pongan celosas cuando alguien mira a sus novios, pero créanme cuando les digo, es cien veces peor cuando ese chico ni siquiera es tu novio y además es condenadamente guapísimo. Me hierve la sangre!. El asunto fue que a ikuto se le ocurrió la extraña idea de ir a recogerme a la escuela de música en la que me inscribí, y por un lado aunque estaba feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar querer asesinar a todas las moscas con falda que revoloteaban cerca de MI IKUTO (es válido soñar no?). Llegue al lado de ikuto haciéndome espacio como pude entre todos esos especímenes semihumanoides no identificados (no eran solo mujeres, me entienden?) y llegue agotada a su lado.

-yo-dijo haciéndose el cool. Quise mirarlo de forma molesta para que se percatara de que no me sentía cómoda siendo el centro de envidia y pensamientos asesinos de los especímenes que nos observaban, y me di cuenta de que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

-dios, ikuto!- le dije de forma medio reprobatoria, medio preocupada.

-siempre supe que me veía como uno, pero es gratificante ver que lo notaste- me miro de forma burlesca con esa sonrisa odiosamente sexy que siempre ponía.

-no me refería a eso baka!, es que estas todo empapado!-

-seguro que te encanta no?-

-agggggggggghhh!-le di una golpe en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pude. Estaba muerta de vergüenza por ese comentario idiota.

-auchhhh!-se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza para aplacar el dolor.

-eso dolió sabias?- podía sentir como todos nos miraban entre curiosos y algo más que no iba a perder mi tiempo descifrando.

-cierra la boca gato estúpido- le grite mientras le pasaba mi chaqueta que estaba seca.

-y esto para qué?-

-cúbrete la cabeza con eso aho!, no creerás que cabes dentro no?-

-y tú?-

-mi poleron tiene capucha-

-oh- así que nos fuimos entre miradas indiscretas y una lluvia torrencial. El tiempo estaba horroroso desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, por lo que tenía una excusa perfecta para no echar a ikuto de la habitación. A decir verdad las cosas habían sido geniales el último tiempo. Aunque todavía discutíamos por idioteces (como la ducha, no lográbamos solucionar ese problema), ya no intentábamos sacarnos los ojos con los tenedores ni poner vinagre en la leche de ikuto (si, lo hice y que?), así que podía decir que vivíamos mucho más tranquilos. Y más importante aún, empezaba a sentir que quizás ikuto no me odiaba del todo. Pero seguía inquietándome el hecho de que yo parecía una niñita de primaria a su lado, y eso me deprimía.

-ikuto-

-hmmm?-

-tú crees que yo …-

-que tú que?-

-no, nada-

-no te creo pequeñaja, dime-no me atrevía a preguntarle. Pero tenía que reunir el coraje de algún lugar místico y preguntarle.

-tú crees que yo podría ser famosa?-

-hmmm quizás, porque no?, probablemente podrás hacer programas infantiles como la casita de Mickey mouse o que se yo- que se supone que significaba eso? Gato estúpido.

-no hablo de ese tipo de fama ikuto, hablo de ser alguien realmente famoso, como lady gaga o britney spears-

-no eres hermafrodita cierto?- me miro espantado.

-claro que no tonto-

-y no consumes drogas?-

-cierra la boca gato estúpido. No me refiero a eso tampoco. Digo que si acaso piensas que yo podría ser una cantante famosa- no sé porque le pregunte eso a ikuto. Pero ya había tenido esa idea desde algún tiempo a esa parte y por alguna razón, sentía que si ikuto creía en mí, podría llegar a serlo.

-bueno, porque no? Sería algo interesante de ver-

-en serio lo crees?

-oooo si- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza.

-hmmm-

-aunque eso sería posible en un futuro lejano de un mundo paralelo-

-oye!-

-era broma. Pero si llegaras a ser famosa, juro ante los dioses que seré tu esclavo de por vida.- eso sonaba muy interesante, incluso si lo decía bromeando. Ikuto, cavaste tu propia tumba.

-promesa?-

-promesa- y seguimos caminando convirtiéndonos en sopa bajo la lluvia.


	26. Chapter 26 bonus

_Flashforward_

_Dos años después_

_Tener una maquina del tiempo. Un reloj que me hiciera regresar. Que fuera un mal sueño, era lo único que deseaba durante esos horribles 7 meses. Cada dia se volvia un desafio demasiado tenebroso como para querer enfrentarlo. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada._

_La fama tenia un precio demasiado alto. Pero nadie me dijo eso._

_Las luces me enceguecían y el propio sonido de mi voz embotaba mis sentidos. Y aun asi no podía dejar de cantar. Porque era lo único que me quedaba. Aplausos y luces. Detrás de eso había una casa vacia y una agenda telefónica plagada de desconocidos._

_¿Qué fue lo que hice?._


	27. Chapter 27

Playlist ;)

1.- super luv - teen top.

2.-i'm loner – cn blue.

Amu's POV

Aunque las cosas habían sido mucho más agradables en los últimos meses. No acababa de sentirme completamente cómoda en ese nuevo ambiente. Y no era porque me molestara estar con ikuto, de eso nada, y tampoco porque no me gustara la ciudad, después de todo, new york ofrece infinitas posibilidades de diversión para aquellos que siempre busquen algo nuevo. El problema en realidad era que aún no tenía amigos.

Verán, por alguna razón mística y desconocida, las chicas solían mirarme con algo que podría haber sido interpretado como odio, y por otro lado, los chicos lo único que hacían era mirar a mi escote cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con alguno de ellos. Por eso fue simplemente fantástico cuando vi a yaya y rima aparecer por la puerta de mi departamento. Como siempre, fui la última en enterarse de esta sorpresa, porque ikuto lo sabía desde varias semanas atrás. Pero me senti inmensamente feliz cuando supe que las chicas venían a estudiar acá solo para hacerme compañía (aunque según pienso eso fue una excusa…) pero fuera cual fuera la razón, era fabuloso tenerlas conmigo de nuevo.

Así que para celebrar, decidimos hacerlo a nuestro estilo: en un karaoke.

Ok. No lo digan, se perfectamente que eso es muy poco cool de mi parte, pero es que realmente pienso que los karaokes son algo genial!.

-y chicas, cuanto tiempo planean quedarse acá?- nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas del escenario para poder conversar un poco sin necesidad de empezar a gritar por sobre el ruido.

-es que acaso ya deseas que nos marchemos amu-chi?-yaya empezó a hacer pucheros supremos.

-claro que no!-

-jajajja, ya lo sé amu-chan, solo quería molestarte-dijo rima medio riéndose.

-hey amuuuuuu-chii canta una canción si?-el ultimo chico que se subió a cantar se bajó del escenario lentamente. Se me hacía que tenía complejo de divo…

-naaa, hoy solo quiero divertirme un rato a costa de otros-

-heee amu!-

-es broma yaya- no, no era broma.

-y bueno chicos! Ahora comienza la prueba infernal!-dijo el animador del karaoke.

Me explico. Aunque en Japón abundan los karaokes con privados, aquí en new york eran muy poco usuales si es que inexistentes, por lo que entramos a uno público, de esos en los que cualquiera se sube al escenario a cantar mientras una centena de desconocidos los ve y pasa un buen rato a costa suya, ya sea porque canta de lo más guay, o porque apesta.

-hey amu, que es eso de la prueba infernal- me pregunto yaya con su típico ladeo de cabeza.

-quien sabe, debe ser algún tipo de concurso extraño del karaoke- grite por encima del ruido de vitoreos y aplausos que vino después que el anunciador dijera eso.

-como ustedes sabrán chicos, y para los que no saben también, en este momento las luces comenzarán a moverse apuntando como locas durante 30 segundos hasta detenerse en dos puntos. Estas dos personas que se encuentren bajo las luces al detenerse, deberán subir al escenario y cantar a dúo la canción que nosotros elijamos!- todos comenzaron a gritar como locos y siguieron aplaudiendo unos segundos. No entendía cuál era la gracia de la prueba. Uno siempre podía decir que no quería cantar no?.

-y que es lo que les pasa a aquellos que no quieren cantar?- grito el animador.

-tragos gratis para todos!-gritar la mayor parte de los chicos que ahí se encontraban. Ok, me había quedado más que claro que era lo que pasaba.

-hey rima! Acaso eso no es ilegal?-

-bueno técnicamente no, accediste a ello cuando pagaste la entrada sabes?- saque mi entrada del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Que guay, accedí a algo sin siquiera darme cuenta. Soy rematadamente estúpida.

Las luces comenzaron a moverse como locas y de todos los colores apuntando hacia cualquier dirección. Entonces comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente acercándose hasta donde estábamos nosotras. De pronto se pusieron blancas y apuntaron hacia donde estaba yaya, pero esta rápidamente tiro de mi manga y quede bajo el foco.

-ya tenemos a nuestros dos concursantes!-

-uuuhuuu!-gritaron todos. Esta me la iba a pagar yaya.

Busque quien era mi pareja para cantar, y entonces apareció en el escenario un chico de unos 23 o 24, no estaba muy segura. Era bastante guapo, debo decir, aunque no lo que cualquiera encontraría atractivo. Tenia ojos alargados pero grandes, labios rellenos pero sin parecer de chica y el pelo más corto de un lado que de otro, un poco levantado al medio. Era claramente asiático, probablemente coreano, me atreví a aventurar.

Me levante de mi asiento para caminar al escenario y cantar lo que fuera que querían que cantáramos, después de todo, no era tan grave el asunto, a mí me gustaba cantar.

-woooh! Parece que hoy nuestros dos participantes vienen de lejos no?-

-hmmm-dijo el chico cuando le acercaron el micrófono, claramente incómodo con toda la atención.

-entonces cuáles son sus nombre chicos?-

- hinamori amu -dije yo acercándome un poco nerviosa al micrófono.

-kang jung shin-dijo el chico.

-perfecto!, entonces la canción que ambos cantaran seraa…..no air!- bueno, al menos no era una canción tan compleja.

La canción comenzó a sonar y la pantalla gigante del fondo comenzó a desplazar las letras, el único problema era que habían cambiado el ritmo. Genial, resultaba que se les había ocurrido transformar la canción en algo más rock. Yo no sabía cantar rock!. Se suponía que tenía que comenzar a cantar yo, pero no lograba dar con el ritmo, entonces fue cuando Jung shin se puso a cantar. Tenía una voz asombrosa, algo aguda, pero luego más suave y grave. Era una voz que jamás había escuchado antes. Además, el logro improvisar de forma genial, entonces yo me puse a cantar con él. No era difícil seguir la canción cuando el mantenía tan bien el ritmo, así que el canto lo que se supone cantaba la chica, y yo la parte del chico, y saben qué? Sonaba genial.

Cantamos como si nuestras voces estuvieran hechas para cantar juntas, y cuando terminamos, todos estaban boquiabiertos y mirándonos fijamente.

-hey…acaso lo hicimos mal?- me pregunto Jung shin bajito mientras tapaba el micrófono.

-no lo se…-yo habría jurado que cantamos estupendamente. Fue en ese instante que mi mente comenzaba a entrar en pánico, cuando todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir como locos. Se sentía de los más guay.

Mire a Jung shin y el me sonrió muy feliz mientras se bajaba de un salto del escenario y y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a descender. Ambos hicimos una reverencia y nos movimos por el extremo más alejado del centro de las mesas mientras el lugar volvía muy lentamente a la normalidad, aunque aún estaban todos agitados y pidiendo que volviéramos a cantar.

-hey, eso fue muy cool- dijo Jung shin mirándome mientras ponía sus dedos en thumbs-up.

-tú también estuviste genial!- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-puedo hablar un segundo con ustedes chicos?- dijo un tipo de unos 40 años que apareció de la nada. Me dio la impresión de haberlo visto sentado en la barra un rato antes.

-emm, claro. Para que?- dijo Jung rascándose la cabeza un poco incómodo.

-mi nombre en Michael Lex, y soy el productor de JS Entertaiment- esperen. Yo había escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio.

-como ustedes ya sabrán, somos una de las mejores compañías de talentos a nivel mundial, y estamos reclutando nuevos talentos, y por cierto, me gustaría que ustedes fueran mañana a la oficina central si es que quieren, claro está.-

Ah?

-y eso para qué?- pregunte yo.

-pues para una prueba de sonido-

-ah?-dijimos los dos al unísono.

-estoy diciendo que quiero que ambos se presenten en la compañía mañana-dijo un poco molesto de tener que repetir dos veces lo mismo.

-no entiendo…para que?- dijo Jung medio exasperado.

-pues porque ustedes son el nuevo dúo que habíamos estado buscando-

AAAAAAAAAAHH?.


	28. Chapter 28

Y nuestro playlist de hoy :D

1.-i must be dreaming – the Maine.

2.-midnight romeo – push play. (Por favor lean la letra de esta canción…creo que es justo lo que ikuto piensa la mayor parte del día xD)

Amu's POV

Era una de esos días en que te sientes nerviosa sin importar cuantas cosas hagas para calmarte. No me había atrevido a hablar con ikuto más que para decirle que me encontraba sana y salva, pero lo estaba extrañando muchísimo. Además, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, y tenía que ordenar mis propias ideas antes de poder comunicárselas a otro no?. Suspire por enésima vez en el día, harta de las carreras aquí y allá y el bullicio de la oficina. Todos estaban como locos desde que llegamos y no estaba muy segura porque. Me senté en un mullido sillón de cuero negro, de esos en que te fascinaría echar una siestecita y acurrucarte como ovillo mientras escuchas tu I-Pod a todo lo que da. Pero hacer eso hubiese sido un tanto grosero, por lo que me limite a sentarme como alguien civilizado. Jung shin no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, y Michael brillaba por su ausencia, así que trate de relajarme aunque fuera un poco mirando los puntos en el techo. Pero eso tampoco ayudaba. Tome mi bolso para sacar mi reproductor y escuchar algo estridente y embotador a fin de evadirme un rato, pero de tan estúpida que andaba tire sin querer todo lo que tenía dentro. Recogí mis cosas, y por ultimo tome el llaverito que siempre traía conmigo. Era un osito enganchado a una cadenita con un cascabel al final. Tenerlo conmigo siempre me hacía volver a tierra. Recuerdo que fue un regalo de un chico, la cadenita digo, porque la cintita de mi osito se había roto. Lo di vuelta entre mis dedos y volvi a recostarme contra el sillón. Me pregunte si ikuto recordaría que fui yo la niña a quien el le dio la cadenita. Lo dudaba seriamente.

Ikuto's POV

No podía dormir. No podía comer y los nervios me estaban volviendo loco. Tres días! Y lo único que había recibido era una miserable llamada diciendo que pronto volvería a casa pero que tenía cosas que hacer, que ya me explicaría todo al volver, besos y cuelga. Acaso alguien se puede quedar tranquilo asi?. Ni siquiera sus amigas se dignaban a darme una respuesta clara sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando. La información era siempre la misma, que ya me enteraría pronto y etece. Por mi todas ellas se podían ir al demonio. Eso sinceramente no me estaba ayudando.

Salí a dar una vuelta por enésima vez en el día para tratar de enfriar mi cabeza y pensar con más claridad. Decidí llevar conmigo una de mis guitarras para ver si quizás un poco de música me calmaba. Era un poco tarde y hacia bastante frio, aunque eso no aminoraba en absoluto la masa humana que transitaba a esa hora por el central park.

Me senté bajo un árbol y apoye mi espalda contra el tronco molesto con amu y con el mundo. Deseaba tenerla ahí conmigo para decirle que dejara de enfermarme de los nervios y no hiciera estupideces. Seguramente ella me respondería algo asi como "cállate baka" o "neko pervertido" y yo harto de sus estupideces la besaría para que se callara. La estaba extrañando de una manera casi enfermiza. Por otro lado, estos tres días me habían dado mucho tiempo para pensar (en ella). No sabía hasta cuando iba a ser capaz de comportarme decentemente con ella. Me estaba desquiciando completamente. Como se supone que le iba a hacer cuando ella volviera, si cada vez que cerraba los ojos me veía besándola como aquella noche en la habitación?. Me pregunte durante semanas si acaso eso fue real o no. Porque juraría que ella me devolvió el beso. Y luego dudaba de nuevo si acaso eso no fue un juego cruel de mi propia mente para seguir torturándome un poco más. Porque me tenía que enamorar de una pequeñaja?. Si tan solo amu fuera un poquitín mayor, solo un poco diablos!. Pero eso por alguna razón desconocida, comenzaba a importarme muy poco. No pensaba dejársela a ningún pendejo idiota ni a nadie!. El problema era como iba a hacer yo eso, si yo era lo peor expresando mis sentimientos.

Y ahí se me ocurrió!.

Una canción. Le escribiría una canción. Era simplemente brillante (si lo se, soy un genio).

Tome mi guitarra y empecé a pensar en una melodía, las notas y la letra vinieron como una avalancha a mi cabeza, como diciendo: ikuto baka! Como no nos escribiste antes?.

No me di cuenta en que minuto la noche se convirtió en madrugada, ni cuando fue que volví al departamento, pero lo importante era que había terminado la canción.

Y debo decir que era totalmente genial.

She thinks I'm crazy.  
Judging by the faces that she's making.  
And I think she's pretty.  
But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me.  
And she calls me sweetheart.

_**(mmm, en mis sueños…)**_

I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.  
And she watches the sun.  
But she's the only one I have my eyes on.

Tell me that you love me.  
And it'll be alright.

_**(solo dimelo ya si?)**_

Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you.  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, Won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, Won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.

_**(Seguro que fue un sueño)**_

She moves in closer.  
Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"  
And oh she's playing games now.

_**(jugando juegos conmigo deberia decir)**_

And I figured it out now that we're  
Now that we're closer.  
Two kids, one love.  
Who cares it we making it up.  
Her voice is sweet sound.  
Our clothes lay on the ground.  
She moves in closer.  
Whispers "I though I told ya"

Tell me that you love me.  
And it'll be alright.

_**(si tan solo lo dijeras)**_

Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you.  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, Won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, Won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.

Remember the day when we started this.

_**(dime ¿cuando fue que comenzo esto?)**_

And she made the shape of my heart with her hands.  
We try to make some sense of it.

_**(como si algo de esto tuviera sentido…)**_

But she called me on the phone and said..

Tell me that you love me.  
And it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?

_**(dudo que tanto como yo)**_

Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you.  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, Won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.  
Go one and tell em that you love me  
And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)  
Are you thinking of me.  
Just come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)  
She moves in closer.  
Can't stop, Won't stop.

I must be dreaming.

Decidí encender la televisión para tener un poco de ruido mientras me duchaba. No me preocupe de en qué canal quedaba, me bastaba con tener ruido, asi que fui a buscar unas toallas y ropa limpia, cuando escuche algo extraño en la tv.

-…hinamori y kang Jung shin, el nuevo dúo a pre….-acaso había escuchado bien?. Tome el control y subí el volumen mientras me sentaba en una silla de la cocina americana.

-serán presentados oficialmente el mes entrante con su primer single, la pareja asiática es la nueva promesa musical del año. Debutando bajo el sello discográfico JS Entertaiment, aquí están las primeras fotografías de "J.k", nombre que seguramente será el favorito en nuestras radios…-y el tipo ese que anunciaba las noticias siguió hablando, pero poco o nada me importaba lo que tenía que decir. Lo único que mi cerebro captaba en ese momento era una sucesión de fotografías que mostraban a amu riendo y cantando al lado de un extraño en un photoshot.

Que rayos..?.


	29. Chapter 29

Amu's POV

-lo siento ikuto- desde que regrese a la casa ikuto simplemente me ignoro. No me hablaba, no me miraba, por lo que había pasado a convertirme en parte del mobiliario. Era lo vez número diez mil que le pedía disculpas por haberme desaparecido, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le explique qué era lo que había pasado. Estaba segura de que ikuto estaría feliz por mí, pero en vez de eso todo lo que habíamos progresado pareció se parte de una vida pasada. Se me estaba partiendo el corazón en cien.

-ya basta amu!-me grito abriendo por primera vez la boca en 7 días. Me tomo por sorpresa su reacción, molestándome por un lado (a nadie le gusta que le griten, a menos que seas masoca), pero por otro lado agradeciendo que al menos me dijera algo (y ahí aparecía mi lado masoca).

-lo siento lo siento lo siento!-le repetí gritando yo también.

-ayy amu…es que no entiendes?- dijo exasperado y sentándose en el sillón con las rodillas en el pecho.

-claro que entiendo ikuto- por supuesto que entendía.

-ah si?- dijo ladeando su cabeza para poder mirarme de frente.

-sí. Comprendo que estés molesto por que no te dije donde estuve esos tres días, pero te llame para decirte que estaba bien no?-

-maldición amu…-escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y apretó los nudillos fuertemente, tanto que podía ver como su piel se ponía blanca en esa zona.

-ya te dije que estaba arrepentida por no habértelo dicho antes…pero creí que al menos estarías feliz por mi…-me sentía muy triste y miserable. Porque ikuto no podía apoyarme con algo que era tan importante para mí?, creía que al menos después de todo ese tiempo ya éramos como mínimo buenos amigos.

-claro que estoy feliz por ti, el problema es que no estoy feliz contigo- que?

-no comprendo ikuto…si te molesta tanto estar conmigo debiste habérmelo dicho antes, puedo rentar un apartamento sola y dejarte tranquilo solo tenías que decirlo-

-no hablo de eso!-

-entonces de que?-

-ya no aguanto más esta estupidez!-

-ohhh ahora el señor ikuto tsukiyomi cree que estar conmigo es una estupidez, perfecto!-

-YA BASTA AMU NO ENTIENDES NADA!-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA! QUE QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA?-

-QUE ESTOY CELOSO! ACASO ERES TAN DENSA DE MENTE QUE NO PUEDES VERLO?-

-Y PORQUE ESTARIAS CELOSO?-

-PORQUE YO TE AMO TONTA!-

Ok. Eso era algo que no esperaba.

Ikuto's POV

Ay no. Porque porqueeee?. Soy estúpido, estúpido y rematadamente estúpido. Y nuevamente estúpido.

Se suponía que tenía que haberle mentido, pero no, mi temperamento es una maldita olla a presión. Y paf! Salió de mi boca el asunto.

No me atreví a mirar a amu. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para querer levantar la cabeza. Tome mis llaves de la mesa y corrí hacia la puerta. Salí corriendo a la calle sin querer voltear a mirar. Mi corazón amenazaba seriamente con salir saltando de mi boca y mis oídos ni siquiera escucharon el sonido del auto que venía en mi dirección.

Amu's POV

Corrí detrás de ikuto no muy segura de que estaba haciendo. Tampoco estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, pero creí que me iba a volver loca de la felicidad. Cielos!. Había estado deseando tanto tiempo que ikuto dijera aquello que apenas me lo podía creer. Baje las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. No iba a dejar que ikuto se desapareciera sin explicarme las cosas claras y bien cantadas. Mi cara se iba a ensanchar de tanto sonreir, estaba segura. Abrí la reja que daba a la calle, cuando escuché un ruido de auto frenando muy fuerte, y vi a ikuto parado en la dirección de donde venía el auto. Mi corazón no latió, se paró como un reloj sin batería, y todo pareció pasar tan rápido.

Ikuto's POV

Genial. Ahora resulta que estaba muerto. Justo cuando admitía que amaba a amu, me tenía que morir. Bueno, lo mínimo que esperaba era estar en el cielo, me lo merecía por ser sincero no?.

-IKUTOOOO!- AMU? Como era que escuchaba a amu si ya estaba muerto?. Ok era el cielo. Y pensar que yo creía que me iba a ir al infierno…ja! Toma eso lucifer.

Abrí mis ojos, aun deslumbrados por tanta luz. Suponía que me tendría que acostumbrar al asunto de tanta luminosidad en el cielo. Vi a amu corriendo hacia mí con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara pálida.

-yoo amu-le dije saludándola. Entonces ella salto a mis brazos y me beso.

Amu's POV

Pensé que iba a morir. Juro que pensé que el mundo se acababa en ese instante. Gracias a dios que el conductor paro a tiempo!, su hubiesen sido unos centímetros más…no! No quería ni pensarlo. Era demasiado terrible imaginar un mundo sin ikuto. Corrí hacia donde estaba el aun parado, como aturdido por el ruido y por la luz y me abalance en sus brazos. No quería dejarlo ir jamás.

-ikuto- le dije entre sollozos mientras lo besaba.

-yoo amu-me dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-bakaaa!- le dije golpeándole el pecho y apretando los puños en su polera.

-wow, incluso acá en el cielo eres agresiva, pensé que eso no estaba permitido…- dijo parpadeando rápidamente como atontado por la cantidad de luz que emitían los focos altos del auto.

-de que cielo hablas? Muévete que estamos estorbando el trafico!- le dije jalándolo de la manga para que se moviera. Entonces pareció que ikuto por fin reacciono. Los otros autos comenzaban a tocar la bocina como locos para que el tráfico avanzara, y la gente se había detenido en las aceras para ver que estaba sucediendo.

-entonces…no morí?- dijo sorprendido y mirándome de nuevo, aun sin moverse.

-no! Estas vivito y coleando y ahora por favor muévete de ahí!- le dije aun medio sollozando, y al fin se movió hacia la acera conmigo. Entonces la gente que se encontraba mirando la escena, y que al parecer estaban tan impactados que ni siquiera respiraban, rompieron a aplaudir chiflar.

-ya bésala luego niño!- grito una señora como de unos 60 años que estaba apoyada en un bastón y llevaba de la mano a su marido, un caballero tan vetusto como ella.

Mire a ikuto una vez más aliviada. Pensé que el mundo se había acabado por un segundo. Lo abrace por la cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-amu?- dijo como desorientado poniendo un dedo bajo mi barbilla y mirándome a los ojos.

-entremos al departamento ikuto- le dije tomándolo de la mano. El me siguió como perrito nuevo y entramos al living.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso porfavor-le dije sintiendo como la poca fuerza que me quedaba se desvanecía y caía de rodillas en el piso.

-amu…-

-solo no lo hagas de nuevo si?- estaba agotada mentalmente. Entonces ikuto se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazo.

-creí que había muerto…amu, yo…-

-shhh- le dije poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios y volviéndolo a besar.

Cuando uno es adolescente tiene la tendencia a pensar que todo es para siempre. La muerte suele ser algo que vemos con lejanía, como si fuera un mito. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que su vida era algo tan frágil, que la mía también lo era, me di cuenta que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Lo abrace del cuello y seguí besándolo hasta sentirme drogada y aturdida por sus labios. Eran suaves, a veces dulces, a veces salados, eran inquietos y curiosos, y otras veces tímidos. Y me volvían loca.

Note que estaba comenzando a anochecer, pero no me moleste en prender la luz. Sentí como mi blusa resbalaba por mis hombros, y en cierto punto, note como la camisa de ikuto iba a parar al piso.

Quede tendida sobre el piso y pude mirar como ya había anochecido a través del ventanal.

Podría mentirles y decirles que para mí eso era demasiado. Que yo no quería que pasara eso. Pero como ya dije, eso sería mentir. Sentí el piso tibio por la calefacción bajo cada partícula de mi cuerpo y vi la ropa tirada aquí y allá. Luego volví a mirar el azul del cielo. Perdón, estoy mintiendo de nuevo. No era precisamente el del cielo, pero se sentía como algo así.


	30. Chapter 30

No me pertenecen ni shugo chara ni ninguno de sus personajes!

Playlist para hoy :D

1.-she's killing me-a rocket to the moon (para ti pobre ikutoxD)

Amu's POV

-paren paren paren!- dijo el arreglador levantando las manos mientras en su rosto se dibujaba una mueca de hastío.

-hinamori por dios! No sé qué es lo que te pasa hoy pero enfócate, si? Esto es trabajo, y aquí, por si no te lo habían dicho, se trabaja -.

Mi mañana había sido jodidamente bipolar. Cada dos segundos estaba feliz, y luego preocupada, para terminar pasando por un estado mental de turbación a causa de lo inútil que andaba por la vida ese día. Se suponía que teníamos que terminar las grabaciones de nuestro single para promocionar el disco, pero cada vez que cantaba la letra sentía que mi cerebro ardía en explosiones atómicas. No Podía ni tomar el micrófono sin que resbalara de mis manos sudorosas y para colmo de males, sentía que todos se daban cuenta del porqué. Eran demasiadas emociones las que surcaban mi alma en ese instante, un enredo entre alegría, y culpa. No podía quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de tadase el día de mi boda con ikuto. Era algo demasiado horrible como para imaginar que fuera real. Y de verdad quería pensar que todo era una mentira estúpida de tadase-kun. Ikuto había sido tan sincero y dulce conmigo…y aun así no me podía desprender de esa idea desquiciada. La semilla de la duda se había sembrado muy profunda en mi corazón.

-ok, una vez más, y PORFAVOR hinamori, E-N-F-O-C-A-T-E!-

-lo siento- les dije a los chicos de la banda y a Jung mientras el solo asentía enarcando las cejas en un gesto mezcla de curiosidad, y su poco de preocupación.

-lista- le dije al arreglador, mientras el asentía y comenzaban a sonar los compases de la batería

Inhale aire profundamente, y acerque mis labios al micrófono.

_Little idiot on the Street_

_Walking slowly, motion script_

_Director's bad joke just for me_

_Little idiot on the club_

_Kissing touching, cut the crap._

_End the filming, ain't no funny_

_Feeling mixing keeps me_

_**Breaking heart, heart, heart.**_

_**Keep on lying to the ca- camera**_

_**Hoping you would notice**_

_**There is no drama here**_

_**There is no director's cut**_

_Lights just flashing through my eyes_

_You just thinking of the acting fact._

_Wishing touching kissing_

_And the idiot walking slowly_

_Smiling laughing joking_

_While I'm_

_**Broken heart heart heart**_

_**Keep on lying to the ca-camera**_

_**Hoping you would notice,**_

_**There's quiet the tragedy here**_

_**Then director's cut.**_

_He said look at her_

_They said dance and twist_

_And still just camera flash_

_While I'm hoping wishing_

_Director says I love him_

_Then He says he loves me_

_And my heart keeps_

_**Breaking hard hard hard**_

_**I keep on lying to the ca-camera**_

_**Hoping you will notice**_

_**There's quiet a feeling here**_

_**Oh now no director's cut**_

Ikuto's POV

Debo decir que estando en una academia de música las clases suelen ser algo muy interesante. Solo que esta vez, curiosamente no lo eran. Me estaban torturando!. Que la física de los armónicos, que las claves mal ejecutadas, que el tono incorrecto, que la octava que me lleve el diablo!. Mi cabeza no hacía más que pensar en lo sucedido anoche, y lo único que necesitaba era alguien que me aconsejara sobre qué hacer con todo esto que me estaba sucediendo. Y para colmo tanto mi yoru como las charas de amu se habían metido en sus huevos. O sea, nadie con quien hablar, a menos que quisiera recibir una paliza por parte de amu. Abrí mi celular para enviarle un mensaje, y recordé que aún tenía esa foto que le saque mientras dormía y babeaba la almohada. Se veía tiernísima…y eso no estaba ayudando a mi concentración.

-y cuál sería el motivo más recurrente en las canciones de las últimas tres décadas, señor tsukiyomi?-

-amu- que guay. Ahora respondía su nombre hasta en clases.

-perdón ikuto?-

-etto, el amor?- diga que sí, diga que sí!.

-exacto, y como iba diciendo….-por suerte las dos palabras se parecían. Como fuera esa tarde tendría practica con los chicos de la banda (ya saben, mis amigos), así que era una buena oportunidad para mostrarles las nuevas canciones que había escrito, y de paso, tenía que avisarle a amu que utau pasaría a visitarla por la tarde…además no había nada de comida en el refrigerador y seguro que cuando utau llegara y encontrara toda la ropa desparramada por el piso le iba a dar un ataque…mierda! La ropa!.

Utau's POV

Eeeh. Me quedo claro que algo había pasado ahí. Mi hermano es un desvergonzado, pero por lo que veía amu no lo hacía nada de mal. Oh dios! Usa sostenes de encaje? Mmm creo que también me comprare uno de esos. Me puse a ordenar el desastre que habían dejado cuando repare en las fotos que había en casa. Era extraño, pero no había ni una sola foto de su matrimonio. En toda la casa. En vez de eso habían múltiples fotos de amu y las chicas, oh, pero olvide decir que si había una de ambos. Aquella que sacaron en la graduación de amu. También había otras cuantas de ikuto cantando, con los chicos del instituto acá en Norteamérica, y otra de cuando estudio en Japón. Me fije en el chico que aparecía abrazando a ikuto en una de ellas. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en otra parte…ah! El padrino de ikuto, ya lo recordaba. Sentí que mi cara ardía de solo recordarlo. Era un chico muy guapo. Lástima que no estudie en el mismo instituto de ikuto mientras estuvimos en Japón. Aunque esperen…estaba segura de que algo estaba mal en toda esa historia…oh! Yaaa recordé! Souma! Era kukai!. Como pude olvidarlo?, si el fue el primer chico al que bese…cuando tenía 7 años. Ups. Si ikuto se llegara a enterar, lo mataba. Era una mejor idea guardarme eso para mí. Seguí recogiendo las cosas del piso y guardándolas donde iban, cuando bote por accidente una caja con facturas y papeles varios. Los tome para guardarlos cuidadosa y rápidamente antes de que alguien llegara, cuando vi el nombre de kukai en uno de ellos. Y me pico el bicho de la curiosidad. Una miradita no era algo tan grave no?. Lo extraño era que parecía el pago por un contrato un tanto caro para mi gusto, y la fecha de emisión era unos días antes de la boda de los chicos. Además iba a nombre de un tal miyaki ichiru…esperen. Yo conocía ese nombre. Estaba segura de ello. Abrí mi celular y googlie su nombre. Y apareció en Wikipedia.

"Miyaki ichiru, nacido el blah del blah del blah, productor y director teatral, estudio actuación en la universidad de…."

Ah?.Para que ikuto contrataría a un actor?.


	31. Chapter 31 bonus

Flashforward

2 años después.

Amu's POV

Estaban pasando un concierto de ikuto y su banda "blue cat" por el cable. Y yo era tan masoca que no podía apagar la televisión. Ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderme de ninguno de sus movimientos en el escenario. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba cantando mi canción. Me sentí asquerosamente triste y melancólica, y sabía perfectamente que eso no estaba bien. Lo mejor habría sido apagar la televisión y hacer como que no existía, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero a mí no me gusta mentir, y hacer eso era realmente agotador. Seguí pegada viendo sus movimientos felinos mientras cantaba, hasta que la pantalla se apagó de repente.

-cariño, no veas esa porquería-

-oh, lo siento tadase-kun- no se suponía que tadase llegara tan temprano. Me sentí culpable al notar que él se había dado cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tadase había sido tan bueno conmigo todo ese tiempo…y aun así no lograba amarlo. No podía! Como amar a alguien cuando ya existe otro en tu corazón?.

Me levante del sillón y me acerque hasta donde él se encontraba. Entonces me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso con rabia, buscando una respuesta que jamás saldría de mis labios. No podía responderle de la misma manera, y no había forma de cambiar eso. Aun así fingí, y lo bese con la misma fuerza, tratando de imaginar que él era otra persona.

Porque me tenías que romper el corazón así ikuto?.


	32. Chapter 32

Tadase's POV

Esto no iba a ser fácil. Lo tenia claro. Pero no me interesaba cuanto tiempo me tomaría ni cuantas mentiras tendría que inventar, con tal de no fallar. Mire a izumi, sentada en el borde de la ventana, mirando con esa expresión descarada y grotesca en su cara, esa expresión que hablaba de codicia y deseo. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Amu iba a ser mia al costo que fuera. Izumi me miro y sonrio con malicia. Se bajo lentamente del alfeizar y se acerco hasta la mesa donde me encontraba sentado. Tome su cabello rosado entre mis dedos mientras la empujaba ligeramente hacia mi para besarla. Ella respondio con la misma intensidad, tan conciente como yo de que ningún error seria admitido. Era mi ultima oportunidad, y la utilizaría bien. Ikuto recibiría lo que siempre debio ser suyo, y yo, lo que me correspondio desde el inicio.

Ikuto lamentaría el resto de su vida lo que hizo.

Eso lo juro.

Tres meses despues.

Amu's POV

La lluvia mojaba la carretera reflejando los arboles que se alzaban a sus costados sobre el asfalto. A un lado se veía el rio fluyendo con rapidez por causa del aumento de agua,; al otro, un sinfín de arboles + plantas extrañas y de dudosa apariencia. Pequeñas flores azules y moradas provocaban explosiones de color entre el denso verde del paisaje. Las gotas golpeaban con agresividad el parabrisas y los vidrios traseros se empañaba limitando nuestra visibilidad. Era ese tipo de dia en el que viajar mientras escuchas música a todo volumen suena como la mejor opción. Y ahí estaba yo, dentro del auto de ikuto haciendo de copiloto, mientras ambos escuchábamos una canción en la radio lo mas fuerte que esta aguantaba. Me sentía feliz, libre, liviana, como si toda la lluvia que caia e íbamos dejando detrás nuestro se llevara mis preocupaciones. Ikuto reia alegremente a mi lado cada vez que no me acordaba de la letra de la canción y comenzaba a nananear. Su cabello estaba empapado y un tanto ondulado por causa de la humedad. Me gustaba ese aspecto. Gotitas pequeñas resalaban desde su pelo por sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el cambio de temperatura exterior-auto.

-a donde vamos?-le pregunte bajando el volumen al radio.

-es sopresa, te lo dije una cien veces!- rio aun mas fuerte al notar mis pucheros de "anda dime , dimeeee".-y no sueñes con que te lo direeeee-.

-como quieras!-le dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana. Aunque no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Ikuto's POV

No podía creer lo rápido que estaba pasando el tiempo. Un dia amu era reclutada para una compañía discográfica, al otro…bueno, ya saben lo que paso, y luego ya habían pasado casi 3 meses y ahora si eramos novios (y no "novios").

No entrare en detalles sobre como sucedió eso, aunque tampoco hay mucho que decir. Simplemente ocurrio de forma tan natural como que el sol sale de dia y la luna de noche. Mi vida era fabulosa: tenia amigos, buenas calificaciones, un abundante grupo de fans (no estaba muy seguro como es que nos hicimos conocidos con los chicos), dinero suficiente como para sobrevivir de forma decente (aunque tuve que empezar a trabajar part-time, pues papa me corto la tarjeta), y lo mejor de todo, a amu.

Cada dia era algo nuevo y un tanto extraño a ratos. Aunque por un lado por fin dejamos de discutir por idioteces de la casa, aun no acabábamos de tener problemas a la hora de dormir. Según amu, yo tenia la mala costumbre de ocupar el centro de la cama, tirándola repetidamente hacia el piso, y según yo, ella hablaba dormida y no paraba de hacerme proposiciones indecorosas. Ok, lo admito, eso no era cierto, pero era hilarante ver las expresiones que ponía cada vez que yo le decía eso. Una mezcla entre "como fue que dije eso?" y "bueno, quizás si lo pensé…". Era feliz con ella. Y sabia que ella era feliz conmigo. Aunque no sabia hasta que punto. Yo la amaba, pero como saber si ella me correspondia de la misma manera?. Según sus acciones, estaba loca por mi, pero según lo que decía, no existían esperanzas de que fuera algo mas que una relación sin sentimientos ni compromisos. Me gustaba mas la primera opción. Aunque si debo ser sincero, me habría gustado que me hubiese dicho "te amo" aunque fuera una sola vez en todo este tiempo. Pero siendo amu como era, estaba pidiendo mucho. La mire de reojo si que se percatara, y me di cuenta que para variar no conocía la letra de la canción. Sonreí lo menos que pude para que ella no notara que la estuve mirando. Me sentía tan tranquilo que no quise arruinar la atmosfera. Por otro lado, tenia que preocuparme de manejar bien el auto. Lo habíamos comprado apenas dos días atrás. No era nuevo, ni el tipo de auto con el que sueñas, pero para mi estaba bien. Asi que aun no sabia usarlo muy bien…y es que lo mio son las motos. Manejar un auto se me hacia un tanto difícil. Pero teniendo en consideración que tenia que llevar todos los instrumentos cada vez que teníamos alguna presentación, era mejor tener auto que pedirlo prestado. De cualquier forma, la noche anterior amu había llegado a casa con cara de pánico y la ropa toda empapada pór la lluvia mutante que se largo en la calle. Había tenido que bajarse del auto de la compañía por que un grupo de fans la siguió hasta un semáforo donde para su mala suerte toco roja, asi que sus ans se lanzaron contra el auto con la esperanza de verla al menos sacar la cabeza por la ventana. Pero una de ellas tuvo la brillante idea de abrir la puerta del lado contrario, y de pronto una docena de chicas intentaban entrar al auto. Asi que amu se bajo por la otra puerta y se fue corriendo a través de la lluvia. Después de ese suceso non-grato, decidimos que salir de la ciudad por unos días era una maravillosa idea, asi que aprovechando que porfin tenia auto, nos fuimos a la playa.

No es que fuera una muy buena idea en realidad. Ya saben que el clima en invierno suele ser un asco, pero la lluvia me estaba volviendo loco. A los gatos no nos gusta la lluvia! Y para mi mala suerte había quedado todo empapado al bajarme a poner gasolina.

Después de lo que parecio una eternidad de viaje (no malentiendan, pero es que estaba muerto de frio) llegamos a la casa de playa de mis padres. Aunque papa me corto la tarjeta, al menos me dejo hacer uso de la casa!, y si quieren que les diga porque me corto el plastiquito mágico, fácil: se me ocurrio decirle que me convertiría en músico. No fue una idea muy inteligente, eso ya lo se.

En cualquier caso era un alivio estar lejos del asedio diario de las fans psicóticas de amu, o de el "blue-cat funclub" que a un grupo de locas se le ocurrio fundar en honor a nuestra banda con los chicos. Y como era de esperarse, a nagihiko le encanto el nombre, y por culpa de esas chicas con mucho tiempo libre y una imaginación media extraña, ahora nos llamamos asi. Y no, no me gusta el nombre.

-hey ikuto, carga las maletas si?- me grito amu desde la puerta de la casa.

-y yo porque? Son tus maletas pequeñaja!-

-olvidas tus promesas tan fácilmente ikuto tsukiyomi?- me pregunto burlándose de mi y en un tono bastabte fastidioso.

-de que estas hablando?-

-prometiste que si algún dia era famosa serias mi esclavo, o estas tan viejo que no recuerdas lo que dices?- ouch. No se como pude olvidar eso. Porque siempre hablo antes de pensar las cosas?.

-esta bien-dije murmullando por lo bajo, mosqueado por haber prometido semejante idiotez. Lleve las cosas dentro de la casa y me desparrame en el sillón como una pocita de agua.

-ikuto ve a ducharte! Te resfriaras imbécil!-grito amu mientras me tiraba una toalla en la cara y me jalaba del sillón. Pero como mis converse estaban todas mojadas (y ya saben lo que es andar con converse mojadas) me resbale y cai en el piso con amu encima. Entonces me olvide de la ducha. Despues de todo, hay formas mejores de pasar el frio.

Amu's POV

El timbre?. Quien era tan idiota de tocar el timbre a las 8 de la mañana, y en invierno?. Me levante de la cama a regañadientes, porque afuera hacia un frio tenebroso, tome una bata que estaba detrás de la puerta, y Sali sigilosamente para no despertar a ikuto. Baje las escaleras lentamente porque aun estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, y el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia. Abri la puerta y me encontré frente a frente con una chica salida directamente de la portada de vogue. Era alta. Por lo menos metro setenta, de tez mate, cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, con ondas suaves que yo no conseguiría jamas, porque mi cabello era liso como un fideo. Tenia los ojos azul claro y rasgos latinos. La mire extrañada de que alguien como ella tocara el timbre de la casa tan temprano. Además la chica tenia una expresión expectante y nerviosa.

-eee…te puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunte tratando de ser amable, aunque lo único que quería era volver a dormir.

-esta aquí ikuto?-me respondio tratando de ver por encima de mi cabeza el interior de la casa. Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-pues…si, porque?- había algo realmente extraño en esa situación…

-ikuto!- grito ella en algo que sono como un suspiro nervioso. Me di la vuelta y pude ver como ikuto se quedo parado en medio de la habitación con una expresión mezcla de shock y asco dirigida hacia la extraña visitante matutina.

-vete de aquí ahora mismo maia-le dijo prácticamente siseando.

Ah? De que me estaba perdiendo?.


	33. Chapter 33

Amu's POV

Dicen que si la vida te da limones, entonces tu que haces? A si. Limonada. En ese caso, como aplico esa frase a esta situación?. Acaso debería meter a ikuto y maia en una exprimidora hasta volverlos pure?. La cosa estaba color de hormiga. Pero ikuto no se había dignado a volver en todo el dia. Detesto cuando mi cerebro no funciona a la velocidad correcta, normalmente provoca desastrez de proporciones olímpicas. Y por supuesto, esta vez no fue la excepción. Claro, en vez de detener a ikuto y maia para exigirles una explicación clara y bien cantada, solo los deje "salir a conversar". Con eso me gane el titulo a "pendeja idiota suprema". Y lo peor era que estaba asustada. Nunca había temido tanto a las palabras de tadase como esa mañana cuando maia apareció frente a la puerta.

_Flashback._

_Tadase me estrecho entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir un tanto incomoda. No sabría que decir si alguno de los invitados veía la escena. Después de todo, no se supone que la novia este abrazandose con su ex –novio el dia de su matrimonio. Entonces tadase me susurro al oído:_

"_amu, solo te dire una ultima cosa. Y no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero yo te amo y deseo lo mejor para ti._

_Como tu sabes, yo vivi en america muchos años antes de venir aca. En ese tiempo, papa era muy amigo de los tsukiyomi, ergo, yo solia pasar mucho tiempo con ikuto. El se convirtió en mi hermano mayor y mi mejor amigo. Un dia, hubo una fiesta a la que todos fuimos invitados, con todos me refiero a que era una fiesta para asistir en familia, por lo que nuestros padres conversaban animadamente con otros padres, mientras los chicos hacían grupos y conversaban animadamente aquí y alla. Yo no me sentía comodo, por lo que Sali a tomar aire, y ahí me encontré con quien seria mi primer amor. Era una chica hermosa, tez mate y ojos azules como el amanecer, tan harta de esas cenas sociales como yo. Me enamore de ella al instante. Poco tiempo después ella me confeso que me amaba tanto como yo a ella, y comenzamos a salir juntos. Yo era inmensamente feliz. Entonces ikuto comenzó a actuar de forma extraña. Cada vez que yo estaba con ella, el salía de la habitación. Dejo de hablar conmigo, y salía muy seguido en las noches. Estaba preocupado por el, por lo que una tarde decidi seguirlo para saber que estaba sucediendo. Entonces lo vi: ikuto tenia a mi novia entre sus brazos y la besaba descaradamente. Y lo peor, ella le respondia. Eso rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos amu. Por eso me duele tanto ver como nuevamente me arrebata algo que debio ser mio. Pero si tu lo amas, no me interpondré entre los dos. Solo te pido, que no dejes que rompa tu corazón. Quiero que seas feliz."_

_Fin del flashback._

No podía dar por sentado que ella era la chica de la que tadase me hablo el dia de mi matrimonio, pero todo apuntaba a que se trataba de ella. Desde las expresiones de ikuto, pasando por las de ella y luego el hecho de las descripciones físicas. Esta bien, se que hay muchas chicas con esas características, pero mi intuición de me decía que se trataba de ella. Entonces no podía ser mas estúpida. Como es que deje que ikuto se fue a "conversar" con ella?. Agggggggg!. Nada estaba bien. Juro y rejuro que me iba a volver loca de celos. Que pasaría si ikuto quería volver con ella? Me entristecia de solo pensarlo. Pero las palabras de tadase no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza como una caja amplificadora. Y lo mas importante no era el hecho de que ella podía ser la chica de la que tadase había hablado, sino, que iba a hacer yo si aquello era cierto. Que rayos iba a hacer?.

Posibilidad n°1

Me quedaría callada y haría como si nada.

Posibilidad n°2

Golpearía a ikuto hasta el hartazgo por ser un cerdo descarado que traiciono a su amigo.

Posibilidad n°3

Hablaría con ikuto de forma civilizada y le diría que lo que hizo estuvo mal, para luego seguir con nuestra vida tal como estaba y tomar la situación como un error de juventud.

Posibilidad n°4

Golpearía a ikuto hasta el hartazgo por ser un cerdo descarado, para luego canalizar la situación de forma objetiva, considerándola un error de juventud y proseguir nuestras vidas como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Pero ninguna de esas posibilidades sonaba bien.


	34. Chapter 34

Mis queridos lectores: a partir de este capítulo, la historia es narrada dos años después desde el capítulo 33. Desde el capítulo 34 no hay más bonus. La historia se va a desenredar solo a través de flashbacks. Repito: ahora la historia se sitúa dos años después! :B

Ya sé que hasta ahora la cosa es un poco confusa, pero a partir de ahora el enredo se va aclarando. Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y que los caps sean de su gusto :B

Así que disfruten la función! :D

Playlist de hoy :D

1.- the strokes- you only live once.

Dos años después

Ikuto's POV.

Tener una máquina del tiempo. Un reloj que me hiciera regresar. Que fuera un mal sueño, era lo único que deseaba durante esos horribles 7 meses. Esos cochinos y miserables 7 meses sin amu. Y todo porque?. Ah, ya recuerdo. Izumi. Esa loca de patio que arruino mi vida. Ella, y por supuesto, maia.

Cada día se volvía un desafío demasiado tenebroso como para querer enfrentarlo. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

La fama tenía un precio demasiado alto. Pero nadie me dijo eso.

Las luces me enceguecían y el propio sonido de mi voz embotaba mis sentidos. Y aun así no podía dejar de cantar. Porque era lo único que me quedaba. Aplausos y luces. Detrás de eso había una casa vacía y una agenda telefónica plagada de desconocidos.

¿Qué fue lo que hice?.

Me había convertido en un cerdo. No merecía siquiera el título de humano. No después de todo lo que hice. Parecía una mentira que dos años atrás las cosas habían sido tan diferentes. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás, a esa mañana en la playa. Ojala amu no hubiese abierto la puerta. Ojala maia no hubiese aparecido frente a mi casa. Y ojala tadase hubiese mantenido su nariz fuera de mis asuntos. Ese hijo de mamífero femenino callejero peludo.

Pero no me iba a dejar vencer. Tadagay estaba muy equivocado si creía que las cosas estaban acabadas. Los gatos como tenemos muchas vidas. Y aunque me costaran todas ellas, amu volvería a ser mía. Porque ella era lo único real para mí. Lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Amu's POV.

Estaban pasando un concierto de ikuto y su banda "blue cat" por el cable. Y yo era tan masoca que no podía apagar la televisión. Ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderme de ninguno de sus movimientos en el escenario. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba cantando mi canción, "i must be dreaming". Me sentí asquerosamente triste y melancólica, y sabía perfectamente que eso no estaba bien. Lo mejor habría sido apagar la televisión y hacer como que no existía, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero a mí no me gusta mentir, y hacer eso era realmente agotador. Seguí pegada viendo sus movimientos felinos mientras cantaba, hasta que la pantalla se apagó de repente.

-cariño, no veas esa porquería-

-oh, lo siento tadase-kun- no se suponía que tadase llegara tan temprano. Me sentí culpable al notar que él se había dado cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tadase había sido tan bueno conmigo todo ese tiempo…y aun así no lograba amarlo. No podía! Como amar a alguien cuando ya existe otro en tu corazón?.

Me levante del sillón y me acerque hasta donde él se encontraba. Entonces me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso con rabia, buscando una respuesta que jamás saldría de mis labios. No podía responderle de la misma manera, y no había forma de cambiar eso. Aun así fingí, y lo bese con la misma fuerza, tratando de imaginar que él era otra persona.

Porque me tenías que romper el corazón así ikuto?. Podía recordar con toda claridad, quizás demasiada, aquella mañana en que comenzó mi descenso al infierno. Si tan solo hubiera seguido durmiendo, y no hubiese bajado a abrir esa maldita puerta!. Pero no, tenía que regarla como siempre. Por una parte, quizás fue mejor que me enterara como fueron las cosas en realidad. Abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que ikuto era un cerdo. Y por otra mi corazón, aun después de todo este tiempo, no acababa de conformarse con que las cosas terminaran así. Había una parte de mi cabeza que seguía gritando "amo a ikuto" y me pedía constantemente volver a sus brazos. Y era esa misma parte la que me provocaba una extraña sensación respecto de todo lo que había sucedido. Algo que seguía sin parecerme del todo simple, como lo había expuesto tadase. Era izumi. Algo sobre ella e ikuto, que aun después de todo este tiempo, seguía picando en mi conciencia. Solo que no estaba segura de que era ese algo.

Me separe suavemente de tadase, a lo que el respondió tocando ligeramente mi cabeza, para luego subir las escaleras hasta la habitación. Espere hasta escuchar la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse, y saque mi celular. Busque la "J" en la lista de contactos, hasta encontrar el número de Jung. Jamás pensé que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, y quien me levantaría cada vez que yo cayera. Estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de sus consejos. Escuche el bipppp…bippppp…..bipppp del tono de marcado, hasta que alguien contesto del otro lado.

-mushi mushi!- grito la hiperkinetica yaya desde el otro lado de la línea.

-hey yaya, soy yo amu-

-oh! Amu-chi!, yaya te ha extrañado muchisisisimo!-

-yo también a ti yaya. Esta Jung contigo?-

-sí, claro! Quieres hablar con el cierto?-

-te molestaría si me dejo caer por tu casa? Me haría bien hablar con los dos-

-por supuesto amu-chi! Yaya y Jung siempre están felices de recibirte!- me contesto yaya. Le agradecí y dije que estaría ahí en unos minutos. Yaya y Jung llevaban juntos casi un año, y siempre eran mi salvación a mis momentos de confusión mental.

Salí sigilosamente de la casa, tome las llaves de mi moto, y maneje como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la casa de los chicos. Necesitaba sacar de mi corazón aquellas dudas que llevaba escondiendo durante meses. Necesitaba saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió. Por qué no lograba creer que todo fuera tan simple y doloroso. Había algo más, y lo descubriría a toda costa.


	35. Chapter 35

Amu's pov.

El amor no es un campo de fresas. No es una brisa cálida en un día frio, ni una taza de chocolate en una tarde tormentosa. No es color de rosa, ni es como estar en el cielo. Debería decir que el amor es como una montaña rusa, con altos y bajos. Que es como un dulce con el interior acido. O quizás como un jardín de rosas. Si, esa es la expresión perfecta: el amor es como un jardín de rosas. Es bello, sobrecogedor, y placentero, pero también es peligroso, con todas esas espinas listas para clavarse en tu piel, ese aroma que de tan fragante termina resultando embotador para los sentidos, haciendo que pierdas noción de lo que es real, de lo que son simples fantasías, expectativas o sueños. Eso es lo que para mí ha sido el amor. Estoy casada con alguien a quien apenas soporto mirar, ni que decir sobre besar, y que cada noche espero dormirme sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente será otro rostro lo primero que veré.

Lo odiaba, con todo mi corazón, pero habría preferido mil veces que ese sentimiento no estuviera ahí. Habría sido mejor si simplemente lo hubiese olvidado, porque el odio es solo una forma de decir cuan decepcionado estas de amar tanto a una persona. Cuando uno dice "te odio", es acaso lo que realmente estamos sintiendo?, no deberíamos decir algo así como "te amo más de lo que mereces, y eso me está partiendo el corazón, pero a ti no te importa"? creo que esa sería la expresión correcta.

Pero cuando supe que aún había una pequeña, pero muy pequeña esperanza, de que algo en esta historia estaba mal encajado, entonces agradecí odiarlo. Porque significaba que aún seguía siendo importante para mí. Lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir la verdad.

Estando sentada en el living de la casa de Jung y yaya, mis dudas comenzaron a tornarse palabras. Y por fin después de tantos meses, sentí que no estaba todo perdido.

-Jung, no sé cómo decir esto…-no estaba para nada segura sobre cómo abordar el tema.. Me hacía sentir como una mujer tonta y desesperada, y eso no era mi estilo para nada.

-hey amu, no me lo tienes que decir. Se a la perfección que es lo que estás pensando. Pensé que tu cabeza nunca lo procesaría!. – hey? Que se supone que quiso decir con eso?.

-solo cierra la boca Jung- le dije lanzándole una mirada de "calla o muere". Él puso cara de pánico, y al instante me sentí culpable. Parecía un cachorro abandonado.

.oh cielos Jung! Sabes que no quise ser grosera, solo deja hablar, está bien?- puse mi cabeza entre las manos exasperada.

-escúpelo todo amu-chan- dijo poniendo sus dedos en thumbs-up. Agradecí el gesto. Pero expresar lo que había estado guardando durante tantos meses no era nada de fácil

-lo que sucede es que..etto…-y nada. No lograba que una sola maldita palabra saliera de mi boca.

-déjame ver si adivino que es lo que pasa por tu mente. Si tengo razón, asiente con la cabeza, si no, me golpeas- a veces no podía evitar pensar que Jung era un poco masoquista. Y bueno, si fue capaz de enamorarse de yaya, algo de eso tenía que ser cierto. (sin ofender, pero ya saben a qué me refiero).

-por lo que puedo deducir de tu expresión, todo esto tiene que ver con tsukiyomi-san cierto?- asentí con la cabeza.

-y eso es porque aún no has podido olvidarlo, verdad?- volví a asentir.

-y porque aun lo amas y quieres besarlo, abrazarlo y hacer XXXX y XXXXXX?- asentí otra, NO ESPEREN! WTFFF?.

-ouch amu! Pero si tú misma asentiste.- Dijo Jung sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le di. Sentía que mis cachetes iban a reventar de lo rojos e inflados que estaban. Pero lo malo, es que Jung tenía razón. (si, ok? También sobre eso).

-como sea amu, no sé si decirte esto, pero tú ya tomaste una decisión sobre el asunto no?. Decisión, que aunque no me corresponde decirlo, es la peor de tu vida, pero allá tu.- nunca había visto a Jung tan serio y correcto. Me sentí demasiado sorprendida para responderle. El silencio reino entre nosotros durante un buen rato, hasta que sentí el suficiente coraje como para preguntarle aquello que no había querido escuchar hasta ese momento.

-porque nunca te pareció bien la decisión que tome?- me sentía herida, asustada y vulnerable. Y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Y por otro lado, no estaba muy segura de querer saber que era lo que Jung tenía que decirme.

-porque tú nunca escuchaste lo que ikuto tenía que decirte- flecha a mi cabeza. Y lo peor. Era cierto. Nunca escuche a ikuto luego de eso. De esa maldita noche.

_Flashback._

_7 meses atrás._

_Estaba agotada. Días y días de grabar sin parar, pero al fin el video estaba completo. Era demasiado genial! Y me moría por ver a ikuto. Lo echaba de menos como loca. Me baje del auto sin preocuparme por las maletas. Ya tendría tiempo para eso después. Subí al ascensor odiándolo por ser tan viejo y lento y saque las llaves de mi apartamento. Abrí la puerta y espere ver a ikuto tirado en el sillón como siempre, haciendo nada o escribiendo una nueva canción. Su banda se había hecho muy famosa en el último tiempo, por cierto. Pero eso nunca iba a suceder. Nunca llegaría a encontrar a ikuto relajado sobre nuestro sillón, o la música a todo volumen mientras el cocinaba antes de que yo llegara, o el vapor disperso por todas la casa por culpa de todas aquellas veces que le daba por ducharse con la puerta del baño abierta. No, eso no sucedería más, porque aquella fatídica vez, lo último que me encontré en aquel apartamento, fue a izumi vestida con la camisa de ikuto, saliendo de su habitación, mientras que el seguía durmiendo entre las sabanas desordenadas de la cama. Y no quise ver nada más. Había sido suficiente. Meses y meses asustada de que algo así pudiera suceder, desde que maia apareciera en nuestras vidas, peor quien finalmente arruinara mi vida, fue izumi. Me sentí asqueada. Todo en ella me recordaba a mí: su color de cabello, sus estatura, sus gestos, su perfume, y eso solo me hacía pensar: así de fácil era para ikuto buscarse otra. Mi cabeza exploto en imágenes de nosotros, de nuestra no boda, de nuestra no luna de miel, como si todo aquello hubiese sido un lindo juego infantil. Y probablemente eso fue. _

_Izumi miro hacia la puerta, sonriendo sobre mi tristeza. Lo último que recuerdo antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar fueron sus últimas palabras, dichas apenas en un susurro: "perdiste"._

_Fin flashback._

No volví a hablar con ikuto después de aquella vez. Sé que me busco, Jung me lo dijo muchas veces, lo mismo kukai y utau. Pero a mí no me importaba, de hecho, ya nada me importaba. Mi vida se había vuelto un pozo sin fondo. Y entonces entro tadase en ella. Y no dude en ir con él. Aunque ahora, después de todo este tiempo, comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, y me sentía estúpida. Porque aunque todo apuntara a que ikuto había sido un bastardo sin escrúpulos, mi corazón seguía gritando que me estaba equivocando. Pero tenía miedo, demasiado miedo a que aquello que ikuto podría decirme. Qué pasaría si tenía que decirme algo así como "izumi es muchísimo mejor para mí que una niñita como tú?". No quería escuchar eso, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás. Como dijo Jung, yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Y esa era luchar por lo único que hacía que mi vida tuviera sentido: ikuto.

-Jung, que fue lo que ikuto dijo que yo tenía que saber?-

-amu, si te lo digo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sabes?-

-lo sé-

-está bien. Ikuto me dijo, que tuvo algo con izumi- sentí que mi corazón, lo poco que quedaba de él, se daba a la fuga. Como queriendo decir "esto es demasiado, arréglatelas sin mí".

-pero que él no recuerda nada-

De que mierda está hablando?.

-lo único que puede recordar, de hecho, es haber escuchado a izumi hablando por su celular, diciendo algo como "como tú dijiste, hotori-san"-


	36. Chapter 37

Y nuestro playlist de hoy!

1.- you found me – the fray.

Ikuto's POV.

…

….

…

Nada.

Ok. Otro día mas sin nada pero NADA que hacer. Si amu estuviera aun conmigo, quizás habríamos comprado unas pizzas, mientras veíamos televisión, y ella se enojaba porque me comí el ultimo pedazo. Pero en vez de eso, estaba solo en mi casa, comiendo nachos de una bolsa, viendo XXXX en la televisión. Me había vuelto demasiado patético como para ser verdad.

Probablemente, de no haber pasado todo lo que paso, los chicos aun seguirían siendo mis amigos. Pero como soy un tarado-troglodita-retrogrado, ahora tampoco los tenía a ellos. Peor eso era absolutamente mi culpa y de nadie más. No tenía ninguna razón para cargarla contra ellos, después de todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de todo lo que paso entre amu y yo. Así que esa era mi vida. Solo.

Me sentía como en esas películas del oeste, en las que el tipo esta con sus pistolas en los costados en medios de un desierto, y pasa una bola de paja arrastrada por el viento. El tipo está ahí, listo para dispararle a cualquiera que s ele cruce en frente, pero no puede.

Porque, se preguntaran ustedes?

Porque esta SOLO!.

SOLOOOOOO!.

Estaba cansado de todo. Y lo único que quería era poder olvidar. Rápido.

Me levante del sillón y abrí la alacena en busca de alguna botella de alcohol que ya no hubiera consumido. Pero lo único que encontré fue un montón de botellas con unas pocas gotas. para efectos pacticos eso era lo de menos. Las tome todas y empecé a verter sus contenidos en un vaso. Al fin logre llenarlo hasta el borde y me lo tome de un trago. Sabia asqueroso. Pero funciono. De pronto me sentí más ligero, casi flotando, y ya nada importaba ni tenía sentido. El mundo se volvió borroso frente a mis ojos. No estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que ocurrió después, pero creo haber salido de mi apartamento. Escuche el ruido del tráfico, pero no lograba enfocar nada. Colores y gritos era lo único que podía distinguir. Gritos de algún transeúnte enojado, un gato maullando, alien v/s depredador, ese tipo de cosas.

Creo que alguien me grito que tuviera cuidado, no lo sé.

Entonces comencé a sentirme realmente mal. Era como volver a la tierra de un golpe. Uno directo en el estómago, y ya no estaba en el cielo, me habían mandado directo al infierno. Me dolía como si la tercera guerra mundial se estuviera librando en mi hígado. Caí contra el piso y pude escuchar como en un amplificador en sonido de mi cráneo fracturándose contra el pavimento.

El mundo dejo de avanzar, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Esta vez no escuche la voz de amu, tampoco la vi.

Y no la volvería a ver.

Jamás.


	37. AVISO!

GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-.- perdón a todos mis readers. Ya se que eh tenido este fic votadísimo durante meses. Pero es que la universidad esta consumiendo lentamente mi alma xDD (esta saliendo por mi boca literalmente) 0_0 como sea no pienso dejarlo botado asi como asi a no! ¡! Eso nunca. Asi que como quedan solo 2 meses hasta fin de año, este lo termino lo antes posible para poder hacer otro antes de año nuevo (promesa!) asi que no desesperen ni se decepcionen, y como no, jamas mataria a ikuto después de hacerlo sufrir tanto! Asi que aguarden por los próximos 10 ultimos capítulos porque se nos vieneeeeeeeeeee:

UNA VUELTA TOTALMENTE INESPERADA

UNA VENGANZA MUAHAHHAHAHA

Y UNAS CUANTAS COSILLAS MAS QUE NO LES PIENSO DECIR PORQUE SOY DEMASIADO MALVADA MUAYHAHHAHAH

Y MUAHAHAHAHAH

Y MAS MUAHAHHAHA. ASI QUE ESPEREN CON ANSIAS!

Arigato! C:


End file.
